Live Through This
by CallmeM
Summary: How one abused Regina Live through the dark memories of her past and find light in her life. This is about Regina. This is dark. Rape, blood and violence. But also smut tenderness, a little bit feminism and true love. SwanQueen. *I have a BETA from CHAP 5 AHEAD! There's no mistakes from there, I promess!*
1. Beat Your Heart Out

_This is my first Fic. It's just come to my mind and I couldn´t stop anymore. Is the first time that I tried to write in English, and also publishes something that I wrote. I´m trying to make it simple, using spelling correction an also in this chapter I had the help to __Errol's Feather , that I need to thank! =)_

_So, please let me know what you girls think! If somebody says that would like to keep reading this, I will try updated once a week or more._

_I do not own the characters, and the music titles I used as a name for some chapters._

LIVE THROUGH THIS

Chapter one: Beat Your Heart Out

_Baby, you in my heart beat fast…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

'Hummm... I do like your body Miss Swan.' Regina said, her dark eyes filled with desire.

Emma was laid down wearing just her underwear on the tiny single bed at her parent´s and her place. Regina was on top of her, her knees positioned on each side of the blonde's legs. She slowly drags her long nails over Emma's waist up and down, while she looked at the blonde with hungry eyes what cause's the Sheriff to shiver in anticipation.

Regina moved her hands to the top of her breasts and gave them a light massage. Emma let out a soft gasp. If only the mayor knew how wet she was at the moment, and how wet she could make her even with a single little kiss, maybe the brunette should consider fucking her as fast as possible. But wasn´t like this with Regina in fact, never was.

The mayor was completely dressed. She was wearing a withe silken blouse and black trousers that shows almost no skin. Emma opens her eyes to look at her, she was so damn beautiful. She couldn´t avoid to realize that Regina had her legs spread on top of her, the fabric of her pants was squeezing around Regina's center, showing pretty well the shape of the place she wants to touch her more. Her own sex on her soaked boy shorts was pretty aligned with the brunette's marked one, but they were still not in contact.

Regina captured Emma's lips again. The kiss started soft until the blonde deepened it as soon as the mayor starts scratched her inner thighswith her red nails.' Ohhhhh'. Emma couldn´t resist anymore, her stomach burning with desire. In a very fast motion she moved her hands around the brunette's leg and cupped her sex.  
Regina that had her eyes closed, open then suddenly. She jumps.

'What the hell…'

And like waking up from a coma Emma realizes what she had done.

'Oh shit shit shit!'.

Regina got off her.

'And what about our agreement?' The Mayor says with a really heave tone. 'How dare you to touch me?'

Of course, that fucking agreement.

'I´m sorry Regina'

Emma starts to say while she got up too. The mayor was already by her feet on the edge of the bed looking at Emma with heavy eyes.

'I was… I'm so… '_I´m just so damn fucking turned on that I couldn´t avoid it'. _That was what the blonde needed to say.

'I'm… Really sorry'. She says instead.

When she got closer to Regina she realized that the woman was shaking despite her effort to pretend she wasn´t. Could Emma had made her so angry with one simple touch?

'I'm better going.'

'No… please don´t go! Look… forgets the make out thing! What about if I make popcorn and we just watch a movie?'

Emma didn't know why she was begging the mayor to stay. Well she knew, but it was still difficult for her even think about how she needed that woman around, about how _in love_ she was whit that woman. Why would she do that kind of agreement with Regina if she didn't? Regina, now raise her eyes to meet the green ones. Regina knew that Emma mean her apologized. And her own breathing and body control was becoming normal again.

'Ok Sheriff, just one movie, and I'm going home'.

**XxXxXxXxX**

There was two bottles of wine on the table, one empty and the other half way. Regina couldn't believe that Emma's movies was more childish that Henry's. That was why she demanded some alcohol before she pushed herself to watch some stupid movie about fishes that could talk. The grin on Emma's face when she showed Regina the cover of the DVD, with little fishes with human facial expressions annoyed Regina on _that way_. That way that made her feel something funny in her stomach, and against her every will makes her wants to squeeze and kiss the blonde hard. That was an urge that she almost always manage to avoid put on action.

To her surprise, the bottles of wine that Emma had at home wasn´t so disgusting as she was expecting them to be, but weren´t also good enough, and that's why, after one and a half bottle she was already a little drunk.

Regina managed to drink one more sip from her glass but she led it to her mouth with more strength that she wanted to and ended splitting the red liquid all over her chin and collarbone.

'That´s amazing', Regina said rolling her eyes.

Emma couldn't avoid her laugh. Noticing that it was turning even worse the terrible mood that her lover already had, she comes closer, putting her face right in front Regina's.

'Let me fix this for you'.

She starts to lick the mayor chin, sucking the wine away, she captures her lips and give her a wet kiss that the mayor respond putting her tongue right into the sheriff's mouth, secretly, Regina loves the blonde's oral fixation. Emma breaks the kiss looking straight for Regina's faced and saw that was no more messy wine there. Regina's face was flushed, her lips a little bit swollen and more naturally red than usual because of the wine.

'You are so beautiful!' Emma said cupping the brunette's head with her hands. She stroked her lips with her fingers.

'And this mouth… have you ever seen how sexy those lips are'? The blonde said with a grin.

Regina gave her a soft smile with Emma fingers still in her flesh. It was awkward to Regina having somebody saying this kind of thing to her. Was barely two months ago that she decided to stop fighting against her feelings about the sheriff in that scandalous way, but she has some terms about this thing that she refuses to call 'relationship'. And the blonde keeps speaking.

'You know that every little part of your body is unbelievably sexy?'... And this _lip scar_, gosh, I always want to tell you Regina it got so sexy on you! How did you get it?'.

Regina tensed. All her body seems to turn like rock, and then she freezes inside.

'I don´t like to talk about it'

'Oh, come on Madame Mayor; let me know in what kind of _adventure_ you got this! Is a childhood scar? Or maybe somebody had once bitten too hard?' Emma said the last words with a mocking tone, raising one eyebrow.

'This is not your business Miss Swan'. Regina said in a heavy tone

Now Emma could notice the shivering hands of the mayor while she roughly takes the blonde's fingers out of her mouth. She stands to her feet.

'That's it?' Emma start saying

'You will just run away? Like you always do when we have something to talk about?'

Regina was putting on the coat and handing her purse.

'I have nothing to talk to you Miss Swan'

'Regina, cut down this crap, talk to me'.

Regina moves towards the door, Emma, on a fast move put herself between her and the way out.

'Talk to me Regina! Damn, what´s wrong? Is this about your scar… I don´t mean to say that is ugly! I mean it when I say it was sex…'

'STOP! I don´t want to talk about the fucking scar. I just want to live, Can you please move out?!'

'NO!, and you know why? Because I´m fucking care about you.' Emma could see the shining water on the mayor eyes.

'Regina, I did everything in the way you ask me too. Damn! I even agree with your confusing terms… I´m barely touching you, I watch myself all the time… and… I DON´T KNOW WHY! I am with one person that I really like, and she doesn´t like to be touched. I could understand that, if at least I was allowed to know WHY!'.

Regina´s breath was heavy; her chest was going up and down faster. Her heart was bitten really fast too.

'Miss Swan, I swear that if you don´t move away this door I will take you off myself'.

'See? You can't even speak my damn name! Is _EMMA_!'

Regina felt the air going darker.

'Please, move away from this door NOW!'

'Oh… and what about if I just take the keys with me? You _are not strong enough_ to put it down. We will have to stay _locked_ here until you finally grow up and talk to me just to change'.

Regina felt it. That old terrible sensation of claustrophobia running her body. And then she couldn´t breathe anymore. Thinking about the perspective to stay locked at some place was too much for her to handle right now. She put all her force on moving the blonde away. She spins Emma on the opposite way of the living room and she heard the noise of the impact of the blonde's knees hitting the floor. It must hurt. At the time that Emma could manage moving her hair away from her face and finally get her head up the room was empty, Regina has gone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Two months ago

_The front garden of the Storybrook Elementary School was like every other day, full of parents waiting the end of the last class to take their kids home. Just a bunch of adults gossiping and matching play days and sleepovers for the little ones, it was it. Interaction time for the 'grown', except one. _

_Regina Mills was standing outside her BMW wearing a beautiful black skirt pen shaped dress. She was alone with her thoughts, brooding how even with an installation of a post- curse- peace on storybrook and all the citizens agreed to live in that land peacefully she still hates them. And they still managed to leave her behind any kind of socialization. She keeps being their mayor at the end, after all, who else in the city had education enough to manage a city? She was the support of their little word, the world that they had chosen at the end, and they still hate her, not that she cares. And then she saw the yellow bug park next to her. Was the fucking Swan again, trying to steal time with her son. _

_She promised Henry that she would never harm Emma or anyone else's again and begged him for a second chance of being his mother. For some reason her son had been condescending with her in exchange of liberty to see Emma, Mary Margaret and James when he wanted to. She knew that the kid was trying to forgive her and she was determined to do anything to earn his love back. But how she supposed to do it, if the fucking Emma Swan didn't give them a break? As Emma approach her she rolled her eyes for the woman shamelessly and let out a long breath._

'_Seriously Regina, the same old fight again?' She says while she gets off the car and stands next to the mayor._

_Emma saw when all single parents that were in the school's front seems turn then heads to look at them. Emma knows that at some point the constant conflict between her and the mayor had become a big entertainment for the Storybrook people. Sometimes she feels like doing a soap opera, and people are waiting to know what this chapter would be about. Is it the kid going with her today? Would Regina let it go? Or will she surrender at her desires and use magic? Yes. Emma Swan feels like a polemic celerity every time she was next to Regina._

_Regina took a look at the blonde's legs as she gets closer, her jeans look tighter than usual today as her breasts a little bit protuberant, or was a smaller top than usual? Well, the Swan should be ovulating, she taught and immediately realizes the absurdity of her thoughts and tried to vanish then away. But there was Emma standing by her side._

'_Miss Swan! What I owe the honor or having your presence here when I come to pick MY son at school'?_

'_Easy Regina, I am not looking for the kid, I came to Mary Margaret'._

_Regina turns herself to look at Emma on her face._

'_Oh, you mean that you're driven here just to pick up your mother, which is also your roommate? And that now lives with her pathetic beloved man that happens to be our father, the one that makes more sense coming pick her up? I mean, after all, the woman lives with you and it's about to come home when you're supposed to be…'_

'_I got it Regina.' Emma interrupts. Gosh she wanted to know how that woman always could have so many arguments to prove one point like a fucking_ _sociopath. 'Why do I have to pick up Mary? Well, because we have plans for today that not include being at home and seen each other there!' _

'_I see'. Regina said approaching to her on that intimidating Evil Queen way that she didn´t lose the habit of using. 'So I suppose that you don't mind to wait for her on the other side of the street instead by my side did you?'_

'_No Regina, I´m not allowing you to tell me where I can or can´t wait for my mom'. But deep inside Emma knew that she didn't do as the mayor said because something more. When she saw that woman she just can't avoid feeling this weird chemistry. And for this reason she couldn´t manage walk away from her, so she finds an even more bizarre way to deal this whatever-it-was feeling in arguing. If is that what she needs to look at Regina stunning breasts filling their necklines and her amazing legs, or feel her delicious apple scent that that woman irradiates, she would be more than happy about verbally fighting Regina._

_Regina invaded Emma´s personal space. Her lips look even more plump with the dark blood red lipstick on._

'_Why can´t you just ignore me like everyone else's?' She got even closer, her dark eyes like the sneak's ones ready to bite._

'_Because… 'Emma was trying to find something to say, but she founded no words, no acceptable explanation. Instead of talking she crashed her lips on Regina´s ones._

_The mayor was definitely not expecting for it. As soon as she felt Emma´s soft lips she jumps and_ _moved backwards. But Emma didn't move or stop staring at her with kind of wolf eyes that now Regina realized that she had seen before._

'_Seriously Miss Swan?... Have you really tried to kiss me?' Regina said in a mocking tone that betrays her feeling by the up and down of her breath on her chest her heart was beating fast._

_Emma was still holding her breath; despite the mayor step back they are still very close. Regina opened her mouth to say something more but was interrupted for Emma´s mouth once more._

'_Just shut up' She said capturing Regina's lips again. This time she felt the mayor kissing her back, she passed her tongue on the blonde's lip, taking a little taste before breaking the kiss and stepping back again. She looked at Emma one more time. She seems booth scandalized and tempted. She looked from Emma´s eyes to her mouth… again._

'_Ok Regina, I got it you're not…'_

_This time Regina has crashed her lips on hers. The mayor was nervous, Emma could tell after she felt beat teeth between them, but there was finally a kiss. A kiss conducted by Regina. And it was a billion times softest that Emma has expected on the many times when she fantasized about this. She raises her hands and cup both sides of Regina´s head as she feel the other woman's arms closing on her waist and her fingers stroking the ends of her hair but at the same time barely touching her. They've been so distracted that they didn't listen when the alarm rings and the kids go out of the front gates from the school and run down on the grass to meet their parents. But that day, at that time there´s no one single mother or father paying attention on their kids._

'_EMMA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Mary Margaret screams, forcing her to break the kiss. The blonde looked at her trying to catch her breath. Her lips and the corners of her mouth and chin are blurred with red lipstick. 'Mary?' Emma responded, still confused. 'Regina?' Mary Margaret said looking at the brunette with explain-that-to-me eyes. 'Miss Blanchard' was Regina's simple answer. _

'_Mom?' A kid´s voice called. Both Emma and Regina turn to look at one tiny invisible interrogation point shaped Henry. 'Henry!' Regina gasps. 'Emma!' The boy said looking at the blonde and all that red marks on her face. 'Kid…' was all Emma could say. 'Snow…' the kid says looking puzzled at his teacher in a hope that she helps him to understand that absurd scene. 'Henry…' as all that scape from Mary Margaret's opened mouth. And neither of them dares to speak for what seems like forever._

Oh yes… The soap opera chapter of that day was breathtaking.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Mary Margaret and Charming are on their way up the stairs, they encountered a hurried and shrouded in tears Regina on her way down. She didn't look at them, she didn´t stop; she almost dropped Snow on the floor and left without looking behind.

When the couple enters in their living room they saw a puzzled Emma sitting on the floor. She was stroking her knee with a pained face.

'We just saw… that woman on the stairs' Charming said. 'What the hell she did to you?'

Oh yeah, of course her parents had arrived at the exact moment that Regina was in one of her crises running away like a lunatic. This will be so good for all the repression about their relationship anyway.

'Had she hammered you Emma? 'Snow asks.

'No, I'm ok' she answered. 'But is good that you're both at home, I have a couple of questions to do'.


	2. Bad Reputation

_*First, thanks soooo much for the reviews, PM, for the tenderness and advices, and for everybody that followed and favorite this fic! It means a lot to me, and gets me encouraged to do a second chapter!_

_*Second, I forgot to tell that 'Live through This' is the name for one of the Hole's albums and I borrowed it for this story because in my view suits it perfectly. _

_*Third, just to clear some things, this story has a present time, but it will not be treated in this chapter. Eventually I will come back to the moment that Emma has serious questions to her parents, but till there there's something more that I have to tell. I don´t want to confuse you guys, so I specified the day and time of this events, so it will be easy to catch! Please, tell me if it works! _

_* And if there some Gossip Girl fan reading, I have to say that I couldn't resist making a silly reference with the language of the show at the beginning of this, well… the fans will see! Is not coincidence! ;)_

**CHAPTER 2 – BAD REPUTATION**

'_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's__what I'm gonna do__  
__An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation'_…

**Two days after the first kiss – Day time.**

Emma was at the market buying apples, chocolate and just had picked a bottle of wine when she overheard voices on the other side of the corridor.

'No Kates, I'm telling you is Regina the one that kissed first'.

'Rubes, for god sakes… How many times I have to say that I was there, Ashley asks me to pick up little Robert at the school that day and I actually see that Emma jumps on her like a cat in heat'.

Regina and Emma 'incident' was all that every citizen in town are talking about in whole two days, every mouth telling different details of what happened in the school yard.

'They are so out of their self that I think that they would have sex right over there if they aren´t interrupted by Mary Margaret and Henry'. Katherine said in a fake scandalized tone. 'It's like… I could tell that Emma was a dike… But Regina? Jezz'.

Emma couldn't avoid a little grin on her lips as she heard the absurd. After all this time on Storybrook and she didn't get used to small town gossip yet. There she was, doing the 'celebrity thing' again. As she put the bottle in the basket and start to move to find the cheese section she imagined her picture on a tabloid: _Spotted. Emma Swan with a basket full of pre sex food, and where is the mayor E?_

But her feelings were about to change for what she heard next.

'Well I heard that Mary Margaret and James aren't talking to her anymore'. That was Kathryn's voice.

'No way! Really?' Said the other amused girl.

'Yes! Mary was the one that told Emma to leave the house; she is just waiting till she finds another place, because I doubt that your grandmother would allow her staying at her inn'. Kathryn said.

Ruby gives a loud laugh. 'Poor Emma, in one way or another, the princess still can't stand at Granny's because of Regina'. She keeps laughing.

'But how could Snow act different?' Kathryn put on a serious tone.' It's a huge treason from Emma to be moored with the woman that had ruined her life for so long!' Is understandable!'

'But … we know that this… family… has serious issues with relationship borders'… Ruby said in a malicious tone.

'What do you mean…?'

'Come on Kathryn! Have you already forgotten that before we got our memories back, when you believed strongly that Charming was your happy ending Mary Margaret just throws herself at him like a tramp?'

'Yes… I think.' Was Kathryn answer.

'Well if it was MY daughter, I will be just pissed like Mary Margaret anyway!' Ruby ends.

Emma feels her stomach ache. Who was Ruby to say something about family relationship? To calls her mother a tramp? And what the fuck that girl could know about having a kid?

'And now what? They will date?' Kathryn pointed. 'And how about they are traumatizing that poor boy? If I was Snow or Charming I'm definitely already had taken the boy away and…'

Emma couldn't help it anymore. She made her way to the other market's corridor.

'IF you were one of Henry's family this could be your business, but is not Emma interrupt Kathrin and Ruby that looked at her with surprise.

Emma was so angry.

'Let me put it clear: I kiss her first, she walks back and then I kiss her again, she walks back once more and on the third time she kisses me. I live and will keep living with my mother and father, and Granny unlike you both, didn't judge me yet about what happened that day, well at least not in front of me and in a fucking careless way to gossip loud on a marked not wondering if she could be overheard. No, our soon is not traumatized once we sat and talked to him, a kid don't get traumatized having two moms that love him, actually, if any of you had any kind of experience with kids, you should know that is the reverse way. I could care about the shit you two had been talking, but just remembering that this kind of crap come from a mouth of a woman that can be so sexist calling another woman a tramp because she fell in love, and hearing another woman agreeing to her, it is motivation enough to remind me that all your talk is meaningless'. Emma holds on her basket stronger and turns her heels.

The both women were still on a completely embarrassed silence when Emma turns to face then again.

'And oh yes, I have a whole intention to date the mayor if she wants me.'

The both women keep their head down flushing while Emma left the hallway.

_Poor E! The crowd claim for a Savior but got a Black Sheep instead'. The small cursed town's celebrity world is treating you bad?_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

As Emma was driving home she was a brooding the last two days events.

'_How could you Emma?' 'What were you thinking Emma?' 'How humiliating Emma!' her parents keeping saying while she was still with red lipstick around her face remembering her of Regina's taste. They pissed her off until she just loses her sensibility. She made pretty clear for Mary Margaret and James her affection for Regina Mills. Gosh she had twenty eight, if life was going to be this way she will be more than happy about leave her parent's place as soon as possible. _

_But latter Mary asks her to stay. 'You are my baby Emma; we already spent a lifetime a part, please don't go'. Emma thought that her mother was starting to understand her, until the woman stops, just completely stops talking to her. They are living in the same house in two days without talking to each other. Emma's was trying being patient and understanding the woman conflict. _

_James had tried to have 'the talk' with her a few times, but all he gets was his daughter_ _antipathy. 'Emma, my princess, you're not gay… You're so beautiful to be like this… you had a son… Regina probably throws some spell no you'. 'Recover your senses Emma, think straight'. And then finally: 'I'm sure you will past this phase'. Emma couldn´t tell what annoyed her more. If it was the fact that her father's main reason to want her away from Regina was homophobia, or if was the talk that always suggests that Regina would need spell somebody to be desired. And once more she made her intentions pretty clear to James. She wanted Regina, she was in love, and they could keep her in their lives like this, or just let her go._

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Hours later the first kiss**_

_Emma's cell phone vibrates on her bed. She was lying down without actually manage some sleep. She looks at the screen, was barely ten o'clock and it was Regina. Her heart got in a little jump that spreads through her chest when she pick up._

'_Hi…'_

'_Swan, we need to talk, I´m waiting for you. Come now'._

'_Hey… what happened?'_

'_Henry refuses to go to bed; he wants to talk to you… to us both. And I think we own him this after __**your… uncontrolled behave**__ earlier today.'_

_HER __**uncontrolled behave**__? Oh yeah she maybe forgot that she kissed Regina alone at the School yard, and maybe she got lipstick around her all face alone too, just for fun. She gets out of bed and manage change her clothes._

_Emma's visit to the mayor's house had become a two hours talking exhaustively, trying to explain to Henry what had happened earlier. But for her surprise the kid didn't seem upset, the young boy was genuinely confused._

'_Weren't women supposed to be with men?' 'Why… why, fucking why are they both mom kissing on the street?'; 'And why they are kissing if they hated each other?' 'And what now? They will marry or something?'; 'that was even possible a marriage to happen?' 'And oh god, all my classmates saw that! Is embarrassing!'._

_By the panic expression on the mayor's face Emma knew that Regina had never once in her life talked to Henry about sexual orientation. Regina didn't even seems to know about it herself either. And suddenly she realizes why Regina allowed Henry to be up that late asking questions like crazy on a weekday: Regina needed the answers too, maybe even more desperately than her son. She was all confused and lost like the young boy, and as she obviously would never admit that she needs an explanation too, Emma realizes that she had the task to talk about it in a way that mother and son could understand._

_After all this time discoursing about sex orientation, love and attraction, Henry finally contented himself with the: 'sometimes-two-people-can´t-avoid-to-like-each-others' talk, at least for now. Emma could tell that he ended the conversation for pure exhaustion. Regina almost didn't speak, and Emma couldn't decipher her thoughts by her face expression. She hoped she didn't screw everything over taking too much._

_After putting Henry to bed a nervous Regina was serving two glasses of apple cider. Emma holds the glass in her hands, feeling the temperature. Regina swallows large sips sitting on the sofa in front of Emma._

'_So…' She breaks the ice. 'How long were you thinking about me on this… this way Miss Swan?'_

'_I… I really don´t know Regina, but is not a new feeling for me. I wanted you for more time than a dare admit'. Emma said staring at her drink and then raising her eyes to the woman. The brunette sips again, deeply._

'_Regina… 'Emma said putting her untouched drink on the little table between her and Regina's sits. 'You kissed me too. You kissed me back… Why?'_

_Regina stares directly in Emma´s eyes._

'_I assume you know the answer Miss Swan, as you pass the last two hours explaining the attraction's laws to my son'. Emma couldn´t help her smile._

_Emma was not expecting this. She had always pictured Regina being mad at her and denying any kind of feeling she could have about the blonde. She pictured a defensive and aggressive mayor that would rather die than admits that something had happened between them. Well, maybe the whole 'public nature' of their activities had helped it too. How to deny something that all the city had witnessed anyway?_

'_I've never… You know I never ever had been with... you know…'_

'_Whit another woman?' Emma hurries to say. 'Me neither… Like… Gosh I had never even kissed a girl at school time; you know… when those Russian girls appeared and all the girls starting making out…!' She said attempting to relive the tension. But the mayor wasn't smiling._

'_You were the second person I kissed at my whole life Miss Swan'._

_Emma's jaw dropped. How could it be fucking possible? Regina had just kissed one person before her? She must be kidding. And when she realizes her indiscretion she tries to change the unbelievable expression of her face._

'_Well... You know what they used to say about seconds… They are even better right?' Emma manages a small smile. Regina holds her hard facial expression when she stands up and walks till the doorway. It was late, Emma understand the fact that Regina was telling her that was time to go, and she was surprised that this time the woman had not told her to go with the harder words that she could find, as usual. Yes, things had definitely changed. Emma Stand up and walks toward the mayor. 'I better go then'._

'_Miss Swan, just one more thing' Regina said when she was leading Emma to the front door. Emma looked at her. 'I´m listening'._

'_I really appreciate when people ask __**what **__I want, and __**if**__ I want, before just crushing their mouths or hands on me'. Emma laughs loud, but the mayor face keeps straight._

'_Ok mayor, would you mind if I kiss you goodbye?' The blonde asks._

'_No'._

_She approaches the mayor slowly and kisses her tenderly. When she tried to put her hands on the mayor hips she felt the woman retract._

'_Is late' Regina said. 'You should go'._

_That was weird; the way Regina´s body seems to turn to rock suddenly. But Emma didn't want to think about it now. As she left she choose left her car parked next to Regina's house and walk to her house, she needed to breathe. She was kissing Regina Mills, fucking Regina Mills, Regina f-u-c-k-i-n-g Mills… And despite all her eccentricities, she loved it._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Two days after the first kiss. Night Time**

And there was Regina Mills, in Emma's small room.

In a complete state of sanity she would never agree about going there and eat cheap cheese, chocolate covered apple slices and drink bad wine. But she couldn't tell how sanity was like anymore. As soon as she received the blonde's text with the invitation she saw herself wrapped with the desire to see her. She could ask Emma to her big, empty and very intimate house, but she could tell how Mary Margaret and James are disgusted about her and Emma's 'situation', so, if she got a chance to irritate them, why don't just go ahead and annoy the couple?

They aren't at home when she arrives there, and now she was starting to feel that she could regret not asking the blonde to her place instead. But her thoughts was scattered as long as she felt Emma's lips on her neck.

'Can I smell you Madame Mayor?' Emma felt Regina nodding.

'Mmmmmmmm… You smell so good'. She said with her warm breath on Regina's skin. The Mayor felt goose bumps running her body.

She search for Emma's lips and manage to trap them with hers. The kiss got deepened and Emma start's to force herself on the other woman's body to lay her on the bed. But Regina was hard, and straight. Emma assumed that it was a fight for domination, and she particularly loved this kind of game.

'Come on Regina… Be nice… lain on the bed' she said trying a little bit harder.

But Regina didn't move. Her body was like a rock resisting the impact of her lover's. The mayor had her eyes open and she was breathing heavily. No, she didn't want to lose control, but she was freezing from inside. She could tell that Emma didn't realize that she was starting to panic and she was thanking god for it. Emma didn't need to know about her… weakness.

'You have a so soft skin… Can I touch?' As the mayor didn't respond, the blonde run her fingertips through her tights. 'I had imagined this so many times…' Her hands went a little bit up. '

Regina took a deep breath that she knows would definitely give Emma the wrong impression.

'Just let me...' The blonde starts to say while managing spread the mayor legs with her hands.

'STOP'. Was all Regina could say.

Emma completely stops before Regina roughly closes her legs and run out of Emma's embrace. She looked at her with confusing eyes.

'Did I do something wrong?'

Regina clears her throat.

'No…' She starts to say. She didn't want freaks out, and it took every fiber of her being to go on. 'I know what I want to do Miss Swan'. She said trying to stay calm.

So, that was it. Emma's hands are tied at the headboard. Regina couldn´t believe that she had found a way to go out that terrible situation without a breakdown. And now that she was seeing her lover completely harmless she starts to enjoy the game. She had never felt desire about a woman's body before, but when she untied Emma's jeans and saw her round hips , the tiny triangle between her long smooth legs she definitely felt something.

Emma, on the other hand, was ridiculously aroused. Regina realized it while she spreads the blonde's legs and climb on top of her. 'Is that ok?' Regina asks while she instinctively pressed her knee between Emma´s legs and felt the wetness.

'Oh yes…' She heard from the woman. She kept this way, but she didn't let her body crashed over Emma´s. Instead, she touches the blonde's flat abs, using one hand to support herself and the other to explore. The brunette runs her fingers on Emma's skin, presses her navel and went up to her ribs. Regina was enjoying the sensation of caressing a so soft skin, and the effects of her simple touch on Emma.

The blonde was gasping hard, her breathing becoming heavier. Regina raised herself removing the knee form between the blonde. Emma moaned on disapproval. And when she was over there, Regina just realized that she just really felt it, the throb between her legs. She plunged on Emma´s lips one more time. This time the kiss was rough and she allowed her own body to crash on top of the blonde's one, she felt Emma's moan inside her mouth. Emma's body was trembling and her heavy breath was intoxicating the other woman. Their breasts are touching; Regina felt the blonde's nipples against her own hard peaks.

'Can I…' She starts to say while starting to raise the fabric of Emma's top.

'Mmmmm Regina… please do it' .The blond moan.

She raises Emma's top over her neckline. She had perfect rounded breasts and was hearing a bra thin enough for show her very hard pink nipples as she cupped then with her both hands stroking the peaks between her fingers.

'Oh god…. I feel so goodmmmm…' Emma said as Regina sucked her lips again silencing her.

Regina realized that she was wet, like really wet; as she keeps kissing her love she pictures herself kissing those breasts. She wanted to flick her tongue on those pink little nipples and suck them hard. She pictured herself going down treading kisses over Emma's abs and reaching her panties. She wants to spread her legs and see her little pussy, and then slide her fingers inside it again and again and again. And she was losing herself at these thoughts when they heard the door opening.

Mary Margaret arrived at her place to see an over exited and cover in melted chocolate Henry playing video game in her living room. Empty packaged of chocolate and a two litter bottle of coke by the half were around the boy that had a little guitar in his hands and managing to play an agitated rock and roll song.

'_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation__  
__You're living in the past it's a new generation'_

'Henry?... Henry! HENRY!' Mary Margaret had to scream before the boy turn down and realizes her presence.

'_An' I only feel good __  
__When I got no pain__  
__An' that's how I'm gonna stay'_

'Hi Snow! Have you ever heard this song before? Isn't that AWSOME? I'm already playing it five in a row…' His voice was almost hysterical.

'Henry, where is your mother?

'OH! She is talking to Emma in her room in hooooours!' He couldn't stop moving and jumping

'_An' I don't give a damn__  
__'Bout my bad reputation'_

._'Oh no,no,no,no,no,no,no not me, me,me,me,me… __'_

'Ok.' Mary Margaret moves towards the room. Unlike her living room the bedroom was in silence; she knows for sure that her daughter and that woman weren't talking at all. She pushed the door, and she pushed hard. She was so angry.

Both women break the kiss to stare at her. Great! She has just come back home to encounter the ridiculous view of her daughter tied to the bed with no pants on while Regina, her ex step mother was on top of her and just to get even 'better' the booth women ignores that their son was doing whatever at the living room.

'Regina! Didn't I told you **to lock** the door?'

'NO! You told me that the door **was locked**!'

'Fucking no… I told you to…'

'ENOUGTH' Mary Margaret said. She was so scandalized that she open and close her mouth several times before actually say something.

'I just… I.. I can´t believe this! You two even know that your son is having a sugar breakdown on the living room while you both are so distracted doing_... this_..to even close the door? And if the boy is telling the truth, because he is pretty 'high' right now, you both are in this room in hours like reckless teenagers!

Regina stands up and untied Emma. 'I'm better go Sheriff'. She approaches to Mary Margaret till she was inches from her face. There was the evil queen again.

'Come on dear, take it easy… you know that I hadn't a chance of being a teenager at all'. Mary closed her eyes as Regina walks.

'Henry, turn it off! It is time to go home.'

After reading a thousand stories and a jar of chamomile tea to finally calm down Henry's agitation he fell asleep. Yes, the mayor must admit her irresponsibility. It would never happen again, she thought to herself.

Regina entered the bathroom. She starts removing her clothes while the hot water was filling the tub. When she put down her lace black panties she could see the result of that night with Emma. As she bumped her fingers on her pussy she felt the electricity. She didn't feel this way for what seems like forever… since the other land's time, stable's time… since Daniel.

As she entered the tub she remembered a lifetime when sexual activity wasn't being completely ruined for her, she remembers having so much desire burning inside. With hot water covering her own body, her mind travelled back at that time.

She remembered specifically that day at the stables. Was around a month before her forced marriage with Leopold, she was still a teenager. Daniel and she never had time enough to go till the end, but they are used to do some make out sessions, that day was the most intense of them all. She remembered feeling his hardness against her navel when they were between hot kisses and a tight embrace, even with her inexperience she could tell that he was big.

Her body was aching with need. She takes his hand and boldly put it on her left breast. He keeps his hand there, no moving, so she covers it with her own and make pressure. Next thing she could feel was Daniel's both hands gently massaging her breasts and the wetness between her legs. She starts to move her hips against his hard cock over the fabric of her and his letter paints. She gave him a loud moan when he was definitely trying to hold himself, and then he could't anymore.

His hands unbuttoned her blouse and his mouth touches her breasts. His lips closed around one nipple. She moans again tangling her fingers on his brow hair. He keeps sucking both of her nipples and lowered his hands to squeeze her perfect ass. She was becoming soaked wet and louder. He knew the time of being rough, and the rest of the time he was so gentle, so soft, and it turns on her even more. She was searching for untying his pants when he stops her. They heard Cora's voice and Regina with a groan of frustration starts to bottom the blouse again, and as fast as she could she straightened her clothes and walks away from the stables in a hurry.

Latter on her bed, when she touched herself she was still so wet… and she comes hard more than once imagining Daniel thrust deep inside of her. She already had heard that the first time could be painful, but she couldn't wait to make love to him. It was all that she wanted from life.

And then the memory of that time was replaced by the events of this night. She feels the same impulse, the same urge but on a different way. She wanted to be inside of Emma. She wanted it badly. She wanted to take off her boy shorts and see the shape of her pussy. She wanted Emma on her hands and knees, and penetrates her while hearing Emma crying out her name.

At this time she realized that she had one hand between her legs, one finger circling her hard clit. Yes, she was masturbating. She open her eyes, she couldn´t even remember the last time she did it. As she feels a small wave of pleasure running her body she closed her eyes again and keep moving her finger.

A whole sequence of mixed Daniel and Emma voices, movements, body shapes and scents were dancing in her head. She was moving faster and faster until she felt it. Pain. A sudden pain in her whole sex and her lower stomach as unwittingly the image of Leopold crossed her mind. It takes just this one second of this memory to make her move her hand away. No... She didn't want to touch her body anymore and she didn't want to be touched either, the hell no. She got out of the hot tub.

As she tried to banish the painful memories of her head, she knows that sex was completely ruined for her.

But Emma, that on the other hand seems to enjoy sex too much, had showed her an alternative path, and maybe, just maybe she could handle a way to keep both of them satisfied.

And she knows she has to put her offer on the table before her lover realized her weakness, or worse, before she ended loosing Emma.

As her thoughts keep coming back to the blackest days of her life, Regina only knows, that's no way she would succeed in sleep this night.

She gets up and starts to clean the house instead.

Thanks for reading, reviews makes me happy! =)


	3. The People VS SwanQueen

_*First, I promise that I will come back to present time as soon as possible!_

_* Second, I had a __**really**__ hard time writing this chapter once that the dark side of this fic starts to happen here. It is a BIG warning for RAPE._

_Please, Review!_

**Chapter three - The People VS Swan Queen**

_We get to carry each other, carry each other…._

**About a month after the first Kiss.**

**Henry's Room – Saturday night – 1:00 AM**

The boy was pretty much still sleeping when he starts to hear that weak tone of female voice.

'No…please… I don´t…'

The boy opens his eyes. After one second of confusion he could recognize his mother's voice coming from the red light that was flashing in the darkness. His old baby monitor was transmitting Regina's sleep again.

The dispositive was one way hat Henry had found to know when his mom was really asleep before he could run away to meet Emma. He knew that he didn't need to do it anymore, but he chooses to maintain his way of vigilance, after all, when your mom is The Evil Queen, you never know what could happen tomorrow.

So, she was having another nightmare, they are becoming pretty common now. As the boy approach of the machine to turn it off the voice become louder.

'Get off me… I don't want to… Get off…'

Henry feels bad for what he was about to do, but he really didn´t know how to ask his mom who was chasing her so badly on her dreams. If he was older, he would know that the whole situation just scared him enough to maintain his inertia.

So, he just turns off the baby monitor and come back to his bed.

**Friday Morning**

As Regina entered at Granny's she could feel the silence that was about to come. Was always the same when she entered on a public space, all the heads and ears were immediately turned to her at the same time that all the mouths just shut up. But it didn't annoy her anyway, she keeps repeating to herself. Why on earth she would want or need that pathetic people's sympathy? She just needed a really strong coffee to help with her exhaustion from _another_ night with bad sleep.

'Black coffee to take away, strong' She ordered for Ruby on the counter.

'Sorry Regina, I'm afraid we are closing now'. The girl's voice was trembling.

'I'm sorry dear? Is barely ten in the morning, I think you should check your clock… or your head'.

She smells hot chocolate and cinnamon. '_Emma's favorite'_ she thought as she instinctively turn in the scent direction. She saw Granny serves the brown liquid on Gold and Belle's table and as well a basket of muffins. Gold has concerned eyes on his tender face as Belle has just an empty expression. She was looking in Gold's direction, but she didn´t seem to look at him at all, she looks like a light off. Regina stops analyzing the couple as she notices Granny stares her.

'Is closed Regina'. The old lady said looking at her eyes.

The mayor could see a huge grin emerge on Gold's face. Regina feels her stomach burning in a wave of rage.

'What the hell? Black coffee Ruby. Now' she said in her usual 'sexy-angry-voice' tone to the waitress. The girl looks intimidated as she raises desperate eyes for Granny that just gave her a silent look and shake her head on an affirmative move.

The girl raised a little plaque that had the word 'Closed' printed in red and put in front of the mayor on top of the counter.

'Is closed' she repeated.

Regina took a really long breath. 'This is my last warning, give me what I asked or…'

'Or what Regina?' Gold interrupts calling everybody's attention but Belle's that stood with the same empty expression.

'You will rip everybody's hearts?' He stands up.

'You will curse us? Spread your dark magic again? He was walking towards her.

I think it will be meaningless now, don't you?' Now he was standing in front of her.

Regina meets his gaze. She opens her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

'Just go away Regina, you are not welcome here' Granny ended. And again before Regina could speak she recognizes a familiar voice that made her heart jump.

'I don´t think she is going nowhere'. Emma said as she entered the Diner. And once again, all the people's necks change the direction towards her figure. 'And I don´t think she is going to use magic again since she promises not do it to our son'.

Emma deliberately hit Gold with her shoulder and forces him to move away.

'Regina, what's wrong?' She asked to the brunette and moves one lock of dark hair from her face in an affection gesture.

'Sheriff, I believe that I can speak to myself 'she said.

'Yes Regina, but as you said, I'm the sheriff. I have no doubt about your ability to solve conflicts, but I understand that there's something wrong here and as an authority, I need to know what it is. You know. .. Is my job'. Emma gave a long look around the Dinner.

'Ok then' The Mayor starts to say. 'I came for a takeaway coffee, but the establishment's owner informed me that it is already closed. What I think is a really interesting fact as the doors are still open and as you can see, _Sheriff_, there's a lot of storybrook citizens still having breakfast now, since obviously is still breakfast time.' Regina said rolling her head around the room and giving all the people that fake smile that suits her rage so well.

'And I need to put on highlight that here is a dinner house, I really thought that dinners are supposed to be open till after dinner time. In fact, this dinner uses to be like this until… last night? Or maybe I'm the one that is misunderstanding the logic of dinner's places… Is it making sense for you Miss Swan?'

Emma uses all fiber of her being suppressing the grin that wants to come in her mouth. Regina was doing the 'sociopath-over-information-thing' again. Emma was starting to really enjoy her lover's cynical ability to make a point.

'I see Madame Mayor.' Emma said while she laid her eyes on the 'closed plaque'. 'I'm pretty sure that it is just a silly mistake of the house, isn't Ruby?' She said as she picked up the warning on her hands and stretched her arm to give it back to the waitress.

Ruby looked at Granny with her eyes pleading for some coordinate. Emma follows the girl's gaze to the old lady. 'Those young and scatterbrained girls… They keep forgetting and misunderstanding everything… Right, Granny?'

The girl seems panicking. She was still embarrassed about the market incident, almost one month ago.

With no more sighs from Granny, the girl took the little plaque on her hands and put it away. Emma gave her a smile. 'Yes that's right'. 'And now, how about you go and get two take away coffees for me and the Mayor?'

The girl did as Emma said and handed her booth cups with the hot liquid. 'Well, I believe that those are on the house like an apology for your little silly mistake, right?' Regina added giving the girl her best 'fuck-you- bitch' smile.

Ruby looked at her in disbelief. The own dinner was quiet like a funeral. Mister Gold had come back to his table and was just staring the scene.

'Y-yes…'

'Oh what a kindness! Emma said taking a sip of her coffee and handing the other one to Regina'.

Really, this kind of gesture makes us feel so welcome here! Thank you Granny'. Regina said looking at the old lady again. Granny just nodded.

If somebody had told Emma Swan a little time ago that one day she will be standing up for Regina Mills against whole Storybrook, she would never take it seriously. But now, seeing how people can be cruel with the woman she was in love with, she couldn't help it. The sheriff knew the risks about her next move, but she needed to make her point transparent clear.

'So _honey_, I see you at the lunch time? 'She said stroking the mayor's hair. And Regina got it, she quickly understands Emma's actions, and she joins the game.

'Of course _dear _in my office. One o'clock.' Regina gives Emma a big smile before the blonde capture her lips. The mayor kisses back; they rolled her tongues and their heads in such a scandalous way.

They still couldn't hear a simple sound in the whole establishment as both women turn her heels to leave. Regina takes a long sip from her coffee and Emma enlacing the brunette's waist with her arm.

As they walked away from the dinner, they booth knows that they point was clear. They were not alone anymore, and they are extremely strong together. Regina's businesses are Emma's business too and vice versa. And the most important, they would not take it easy with anybody's shit.

Deep inside Regina was really touched, she couldn't remember what was the last time somebody had stood for her like this, took care of her with such ferocity and yes, god, she missed this.

As the couple reaches the street, they could hear all the voices are starting talking again and at the same time inside the Diner. And all both of women could think about was the lunch time.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Lunch Time**

'Where is your paperwork Madame Mayor?'

Regina was sitting behind an immaculately clean and empty desk with Emma right in front of the table.

'Strip for me Miss Swan'.

Emma felt a kind of ice on her stomach that turn into arousal at the same time as she heard the mayor's words.

She and the mayor are having 'that thing' in about a month, but they did not see each other completely naked before. Well, the mayor didn´t see Emma completely naked as she was always fully dressed with her 'don't-touch- me- rules' when they meet and just Emma had been on her underwear a couple of times. And just for it get a little bit scarier plus the fact that Emma had never stripped in front a woman before, this one was now looking at her with 'I-could-fuck-you-all' eyes.

She starts taking off her top, and the mayor stared at her flat abs and her swollen breasts trapped on a black bra. As she let the piece of cloth fell on the floor, she reaches the mayor eyes.

'Keep going'. The mayor was smiling.

She starts unbuttoning her bra. As she took it off her breasts rocked free, her nipples are already hard'.

'That's it girl… I see you are happy to see me, don't you? Come closer'.

Emma rounded the desk at the same time Regina turned her chair in her direction. Now there was no table between them. Regina runs her fingers on Emma's stomach. The blonde shivered.

'Your nipples are just screaming for being sucked. Bring it to my mouth'. Regina commands.

'Oh god…' Emma felt her wetness beginning to go down her legs.

She did as requested. She went down and placed her arms around the mayor's shoulders and her breasts in the mayor's mouth. Regina starts to lick one of them, painfully slow with her tip tongue, before she does the same to the other one. Emma was ridiculously aroused. And as the brunette just grabs her booth boobies firmer on her hands, Emma couldn´t avoid a moan.

She put her breasts together and apart with her hands a couple of times before she kissed and sucked the hard peaks. Emma moans with her mouth on Regina´s ear.

Regina let go her hands. 'Put your pants down'

'Mmmmmm' Regina gasps when she grabs the Sheriff's hips and put her mouth just inches away from her pussy that was still covered with her withe boxers. She put her hands on Emma´s tights in the back and rolled her long nails on her lover's skin, cupping her ass sliding her fingers under the fabric of the underwear.

'Goood! Regina, this is torture'. The blonde said while she was contracting her own thighs to look for some friction that could calm down her hard clit. Regina keeps breathing hard just millimeters away from her sex.

Emma was used to have an agitated sex life, but being caught this way by the mayor, so merciless and exposed… it was just the most erotic experience she was already having on her life.

'Do you think you're wet Miss Swan?' She said with a smirk while squeezing her ass'. Emma was about to speak when she heard, 'Forget about it, I can smell your arousal'…. 'Mmmmmm so good…'

Now the mayor had her lips touching the Emma´s front very lightly as she was taking deep breaths. 'Take it off'. She said getting her hands off Emma's back and straightening herself on the chair.

Emma couldn't believe it was happening. So the first time she was going to show Regina her whole body the brunette would be with her face ridiculously close to her pussy and completely dressed? Emma was facing a shame, arousal and angry inner battle. But the arousal won it.

She stars putting her panties down. And she was still in the middle of the process as Regina grabs the fabric preventing her to step out of it. The underwear was covered with her juices. Regina just went down and get on her knees to look at it closer. She brought the fabric on her mouth direction unbalancing Emma for a moment.

She sucks and licks her boy shorts clean with her eyes open, staring up at Emma. At that vision Emma was so turned on that she began to feel her wetness dripping on her thighs.

'Regina… please…'

Regina helps her to finally step out from her underwear and she sits again in her chair.

'Climb the table.'

Emma did it as Regina turn over her chair.

'Now you can realize what is my paperwork from today dear?' Regina gave her a smile,' I´m better starting working'.

'Spread your legs, I want a complete view from your pussy'. The mayor said while she moves the chair a little away from the table to see a bigger frame of the show.

Emma blushed. Fuck, that couldn't be fucking happening.

She lay down and did it anyway. She closed her eyes and turned her head from one side to avoid seeing the mayor face.

'I can see how wet you are… and I already felt your taste, now, how about you be a good girl and come to me'? 'Touch yourself'.

Despite her embarrassment Emma stars immediately. She needed some release.

Emma began rubbing her clit moaning deeply as a pleasure wave runs through her body. She wanted this sensation so badly that could hurt.

'Yes… good girl… that´s it'. Regina was so close to her now, that Emma could feel her breath against the back of her own hands.

'Join me Regina… please…'

But the mayor didn't.

Emma thought about how she was always satisfying the mayor's desires but she never reciprocated the favor. Emma wanted to stop, to say no, to give her a lesson, but when she heard that voice, she just could say 'yes'.

'Show me how you do when you're alone Miss Swan, put your fingers inside'. The mayor said while licking the back of Emma's hands. Emma slides two fingers inside her own and cries out.

'Ohhhh god!'.

Regina was amazed by her lover demonstration. She wants to join her, replace her fingers with her mouth, but at the same time she was so turned on with the view, with the fact that Emma had allowed her to see so intimate action, that she wouldn't interfere.

Regina realized that it was the most intimate time she already had with other people in her entire life, and didn't want to ruin this.

'Do you feel good Sheriff?'

'Yeah… fuck yeah…'

'You're looking so sexy like this; I want to see it till the end, let go… move your hips'.

'Regina… you're driving me insane… ohhhh god' Emma said while she start's bucking her hips against her hands, lifting them from the table to go deeper'.

'Yes… good girl… let me see how you come' Emma could feel Regina's smile.

Emma's fingers are going in and out pretty fast now, her thumb on her own clit, she was sweating and shaking.

'Regina… I think I will…'

'shhhhh is ok girl, come for me, yes, thrust deep inside, like this… come hard for me to see'.

Emma couldn´t take it anymore. Her body shakes violently, her hips bucking into her hand as she screams Regina's name. Regina feels little explosions on her stomach and inside her pussy, as well a stabbing on her nipples while she heard her lover's calling her name in such sexy way.

As Emma was trying to catch her breath back as she felt Regina's silk dress over her, the fabric drying the sweat on her skin like a towel.

Regina was on top of her on the table. The brunette kisses her deeply while the blonde strokes her hair; her body was still giving little spasms once in a while, being calmed down by the mayor's body pressure. They stood like this some moments.

'You are so Beautiful Sheriff Swan!' Regina said with a genuine smile, looking at the face of the naked sweaty post-orgasm woman that still had her legs spread under her.

'Regina, I know that you wanted me to do solo today mostly because you fear that I could break your rules'. As the mayor opens her mouth Emma silenced her with her fingers. 'You don't need to talk, I just want you to know, that I will never do something that you don't allow me to do ok?'

Regina buried her face in Emma´s neck and gave her a soft kiss.

'I really care about you Miss Swan'. She said with her head still hidden in the blonde's skin.

Emma strokes her back. 'Regina, do you think one day…'

'You promise not to ask!' The mayor responds fast while she raises herself to look at the blonde's eyes.

'Well actually I was going to say: Call me by my name!' She laughs.

'I know that my simple name doesn´t have a beautiful meaning like yours my _queen_, but still'.

'Does your mother never tell you Emma?' The mayor asks

'Tell me what?'

'Nothing dear' the woman said getting off her. 'I think you should really get some lunch before you come back to work you know, to recover your strength'.

'Ok mayor' she said while she stands up and starts to put her cloches back. Before she crosses the door she looked back at Regina.

'Regina?'

'Yes dear?'

'I can live with 'Miss Swan'…'

The brunette lets a laugh escape.

'And I care about you too'.

The mayor's heart suddenly warms up and she spends the rest of the day doing her real paperwork feeling her lover's scent all over her silken dress.

**Friday Night**

Regina was walking towards the park space from the City Hall.

She was planning to cook dinner and invite Emma to join her and Henry when she faced Gold. She had been so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't realize his approaching.

He was looking at her with that sarcastic face that always turns her to the edge. He starts to speak.

'Your highness, it looks like you catch a really good new _husband_. Have you noticed how _he_ stands for your honor? '

'Really Gold? I was expecting a better irony coming from you. You used to be more perspicacious'.

'Oh Regina! How couldn´t I lose my grips at the beautiful love scene that you and the Sheriff staged earlier on the dinner?'… 'Just makes me think about love stuff, you know? Flowers, kisses… _weddings_…!'

'What the hell do you want Gold? I have no time for hearing your love's musings right now'. She interrupts.

'Calm down Regina, I'm not judging you, I swear' He said with a smile positioning himself between the mayor and her car. 'Getting a new spouse seems fair enough since the tragic loss of your last one.' He could see the flash of light that trespassing Regina´s eyes.

'Do you remember your wearing day Regina? You've been so beautiful in that white dress; your face was impeccable…pink lips… _No scar_… don´t you think you should have _smiled_ more?' He left a laugh as Regina's stomach's sickness starts to be reflected in her face.

'Do you remember the look that your _beloved_ Leopold had on his face when he saw you?... Oh… the old Leopold, I'm sure that despite your new… hum… _marriage_, you didn't _forget_ about him, right?'

Regina opens her mouth as Gold didn´t give her a chance to speak. 'You used to be such a devoted wife! After all you stayed by his side over ten years! We know that you could_ never_ forget about the King, right?'

Regina was arching.'I have no time for your nostalgic memories _Rumpelstinkin_. So, if you don't mind I need to enter in my car'. He didn´t move.

Oh, come on Regina! Old friends like we need to catch out sometimes… So, tell me, how are you dealing with the… hum…differences? If you know what I mean… on the intimate moments?

'GET OUT'. The mayor said starting losing control. As he saw that he bring her to the edge that he wants he just elongated arms and moves.

'I'm going sweetheart… 'He said while he starts to walk 'I just expect that your beloved sheriff never breaks your heart… or your _face_'…

Regina did not call Emma that night, and she couldn´t have dinner either, so she just allowed Henry to order some pizza and went to bed. And then she starts to dream.

**Saturday night – 1:25 AM**

A young Regina was almost asleep lying on her bed chambers when she felt an extra weight on the mattress. She shivered when she realizes that he was there again. She felt his alcoholic breath on her ear. He squeezes one of her breasts with too much strength.

Was it starting again, her every personal night's hell.

'Turn to me'. He ordered.

'Leopold, I'm really tired… Please…' She begged. Her body was still so sore from the night before that only thinking about getting him inside of her again she already feels the pain.

He turned her roughly in his direction. 'You are always tired Regina.' He said while he undresses her from her nightgown in a rush. 'This is your only job'.

As she was already naked on the bed he starts to suck her breasts, his beard scratching her skin and letting red marks. He put his hands down and without a warning stuffed two fingers inside her. She moaned in pain.

She was really too tired this night to fight him, to punch him back to scratch him with her nails and receive his scams back.

'Fuck, you're always so dry Regina. How do I suppose to get satisfied if you don't help it?'

'I'm dry because I don't want to do this… Leopold, please…'

She quickly remembers how wet she used to get to Daniel. But she couldn't keep thinking about him. Not at that disgusting situation.

She felt the weight of his hands off her face. He slaps her so strong that she lose her senses for one second.

'On your knees, now! Unless you want another scar on your pretty face'. She felt her blood rising to her skin.

Regina hated this part. From all the disgusting things that Leopold forces her to do every night she hated this one the most.

Once she does as he said he stands up and undresses himself in front of her. Seeing his naked body makes her stomach sic. 'Put in your mouth'.

She closed her eyes as he trusts his hard cook on her throat. 'hummmmmmm yes…'.

As he grabs her hair in his hands he began to move her head up and down on that disgusting way that makes her feels booth chocking and vomiting.

'Oh yes… that's it _Emma_'.

Once he got enough of her mouth he makes her stand up pushing her from her hair. He looks at her body, and then at her face. 'Turn back'.

'No Leopold, I don´t want to…let me go…' She starts a faded tentative of running before he grabs her and presses her with her face against the cold wall. She knows that he didn´t want to see her face so it becomes easier to pretend that she was his first wife while he fucks her.

And he just trusts his cock inside her vagina from behind. She screams as the burning pain invades her sex and inner walls, she could feel her flesh ripping.

'If you don't get wet, my dear, you will have held it dry'. He trusts in and out while she felt that excruciating pain running through her body.

'Ohhhhhhhh yes….' He starts to moan as he starts to feel a little release. He began to force it more. Regina felt something wet between her legs, she knew it was blood. And in one hand that made her happy because when she bleeds he used to encounter his release faster.

'ahhhhhhhh, yes, like this Emma…' He keeps giving long and hard trusts while her tears were falling on her cheeks.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' At least she knows that now he was close. When he finished he scream Emma's name, as always. He went out of her and she could see the blood running between her legs with his nasty sticky cum.

She let herself fall on the floor. She was so sore from the inside, in her body and her soul, so humiliated, that doesn't matter if she just let herself go into the dirty floor too.

'Fuck Regina, you are so useless' He said while he dresses himself again and turn on his heels to go. 'You just make me Miss my Emma more'.

'Regina opens her eyes in the dark. She was sweating and her heartbeat was loudly in her chest. She gets up from her bed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Saturday Morning**

Was a sunny Saturday as the door opened and Emma comes in on the Mayor's house with a bag in her hands. 'Hey kid!' she said with a smile as she saw Henry in the living room watching TV.

'Emma!' He said running to hug her.

'I bring the breakfast, I hope your mom likes pancakes! Where is she?'

'She is cleaning the kitchen since the time I wake up'! And he low down his voice as he keeps talking. 'You know… she always clean when she has bad dreams'.

'Does your mother used to have lots of bad dreams Kid?' He nodded.

'What about?' She asks

'All that I know is that she is always talking to somebody to get off her!' He said with a genuine naïve expression.

As the blonde entered the kitchen she saw Regina on the floor. She had one toothbrush on her hands and was brushing hardly against the kitchen floor.

As the brunette look at her she had black circles around her eyes. Anyone could say that she hadn´t slept at all.

'Hey… what's wrong Regina?' The blonde asks.

As Regina looks at her she just couldn't stop a couple of tears falling down her eyes. 'This house is a mess!' She brushes the floor harder. 'This floor is dirty! Everything here is dirty!' And she brushed it again even harder. A few more tears were reaching her cheeks despite her effort to avoid it. Her hands were red and bruised.

Emma sat on the floor in front of her and she saw it. She saw in Regina's hands moving to brush the floor, in the way her tired eyes are looking at her own sore hands. She saw how flawed Regina really was. 'Why I just can´t keep this house clean?' The brunette said more to herself than for Emma.

A flash of comprehension crosses Emma's mind while she felt a shiver on her spine.

Emma opens her purse and put her hands inside. Yes, that was the extra toothbrush that she used to carry with her. She plunged it on Regina's soap and starts to rub the already perfectly clean floor too.

'Is ok Regina, I will help you to finish, and when we're done we will get some sleep. Is ok…'

Regina looks at her eyes in disbelief.

'We will fix this mess, I promise you'. The blonde said feeling a true pain in her heart.


	4. Burn Black

*****_Another chapter pretty hard to write, but it was necessary for the following chapters!_

_*Warning for graphic smut, violence, and especially for rape._

**Chapter 4 – Burn black **

_Hey hey, this much is true, Baby, I'd burn black for you_

_And I try just to forget, Never, I won't…_

**Present time – Mary and Chamming's place – 11:00PM **

Mary Margaret was looking at the window while she took one more swallow of her red filter's cigarette and slowly blew the smoke away. She was looking to the street as she saw her daughter's figure walking hard steps towards her yellow bug.

As she took another hard wave of smoke, she saw Emma entering the car and disappearing on the street in a fast move.

'Snow?... How… since when…?' Charming start's talking while he stares at the cigarette in her hands.

She didn´t look at him.

'When I feel depressed, since I know myself in this land'. She answered still looking at the window.

He walks toward her and tenderly put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

'Are you sad because you lied to Emma?'

'How do you…' She starts to ask with a smoke cloud around them.

'I was listening after all…'

**On the 'toothbrush's incident's day.**

They had been rubbing the kitchen floor for about half an hour without talking as the mayor just collapse down. Emma was pretty much distracted on her own thoughts when she saw Regina falling asleep on the floor with the toothbrush still in her hands.

'Come on, let's take you to bed'. Emma holds her from the waist as the brunette protested weakly and then gave up. Emma just carries her to bed and strokes her hair. She opens her eyes and looked at Emma.

'I don't want to sleep… And she closed her eyes again' She was drunk with sleep; Emma saw the almost childish fear in her eyes.

'Is ok Regina… I will lay down with you'. Emma lay down by her side and manages to hold her when she heard '_Let me go_' whispered in a weak tone by the mayor's lips. Emma took off her hands from around the woman but keeps by her side. As she was seeing the woman that she was in love with falling asleep fighting whit her own nightmares she couldn't avoid remembering that day.

XxXxXxXxX

'I don´t like to be touched on intimate ways Miss Swan. And before you ask me why, I need to say that I don't talk about it. And it is a fact that will never change. So, if you want to maintain this… this 'thing' that somehow we are having now, you have to live with that or just let go'. As she stops talking she diverted her eyes from Emma's gaze.

'So… are you basically saying that if I want you, you will have a sort of 'free ticket' on me, but I will never could do the same?'

'Yes… I'm sor… well It was all I could offer you'. Regina had already a defeat one in her voice when she said those words. She starts to raise her body from her seat to live as she put a ten dollar bill on the table.

Emma knew that it was a senseless question besides an almost impossible way to have a relationship with whatever. But at the same time, nothing about that woman made sense at all. She was annoying, bossy, she was a woman and she had been a complete bitch to her for a long time, but now, seeing her just leaving her alone at the table with her hot cinnamon chocolate still boiling, the Sheriff just couldn't handle it.

'Wait!' She said loudly as the stunning brunette turns down to look at her. Her brown hair moving as she made a move. 'I think that I.. we.. well, I can do it'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, just come back, your coffee is cooling, and I don´t need ten dollars mayor, put it back on your wallet'.

Yes, Regina Mills was an annoying, bossy, bitchy woman. And Emma couldn't bear loose her of sight.

xXxXxXxXx

As Emma went down the stairs she saw Henry still in front of the TV.

'Emma, I'm hungry! Doesn't my mom cooking lunch today too?'

'Too?' Emma raises one eyebrow to the kid.

'Yesterday she just told me to order a pizza, and the day before she said that I could have a ball of cereal if it was that what I want… This is weird… but no weirder that you carrying her over the stares! Are she ok?'

'She is fine kid, your mom is exhausted and I've just could make her fall asleep. No way am I waking her up now!'

'But Emma my mom's food is…'

'Amazing, yeah I know that. But she is not very well now and you have to help her too. So I will say it again: No way'.

The boy looked at her with disappointed eyes.

'Hey, why we just don't go and grab a burger at some place?' Emma tried to cheer him up.

'Okay' He said in a more friendly tone.

'Let's write a note to your mom! I don't want her to wake up and be worried about where you are'.

'Emma.. Are you really in love with my mom han?' He said while she blushes.

'Hey kid, am I that obvious?' She laughs

As they are walking to the car the boy starts talking again.

'So… have you kissed her again?' Emma was embarrassed.

'Why you are so interested about it now?'

'It's just that... is weird!' He said taking his seat inside the bug.

'Weird why?' She said as she turned the key to start the car.

'Emma… she could be your…' He starts to laugh.

'My what kid?' Emma answers but already knew what he is going to say. Obviously she had already thought about that, once she tried to make the match but she wasn't sure.

'You know…' He hesitates 'You know that if the time wasn´t frozen up my mom will be… sixty years old?' He said the last part putting his hand over his mouth as if he was telling a very nasty secret. Emma couldn´t contain her laugh.

'Well kid… I'm glad she did!' And they both laugh again.

'Emma, can I ask you something else?'

'Sure Henry'

'How… two women… stay together?'

Emma spreads her eyes as he felt all her facing burning. How could she answer the kid's question if she herself wasn't sure about the answer too?

'Hey kid… let's hear some music'? And she turns on the radio while they booth keeps in silence when she drives.

**Five weeks after the first kiss**

After her 'solo' performance at the mayor's desk, be fucked by the woman was all Emma could think about for the next couple of weeks. That's why after a long cold bath that she gets out of still feeling hot, she texted the mayor.

'Can you make time to see me this afternoon?'

And the answer comes right back fast.

'What about my place in ten minutes?'

XxXxXxXxX

'_Do you trust me Regina_?'

Emma was on the mayor's lap between hot kisses. The sheriff was not sure about how she did it or when she did it, but once she sat on her lap, Regina starts to kiss her shoulders at the same time that the brunette grabs her wrists and keeps them tight in her own hands, making impossible the sheriff from move her hands.

Regina shivers at the question. She knows that some time it would happen. Emma will demand more that she could offer. She was still surprised herself about how long time she could stay with the blonde on her terms, more than one month, and just because of this the mayor was already wondering if it was reason enough to really give that woman a trust vote. But when she heard the Emma's serious tone in the question, she felt an acute stab at her heart in some kind of lost anticipation, and all that she could handle was asks 'What?'

'I ask, if you _can trust me_' the blonde repeat turning her head back to try make eye contact, but the mayor didn't look back at her.

'Can I?' she heard the woman asks back.

'Regina, I know you can´t handle be touched. I don´t know why, I don't know what or who made you this way. But I can respect you.' This time when she tried to turn to look at the woman she helps her and she looked at her back.

'Regina… I won't touch you. You don't need to tie me down. You don't need to trap my wrists…' She has her eyes full of genuine tenderness. 'Please, just trust me?'

Regina suddenly felt disarmed; she loosened the pressure of her hands on the blonde's wrists. Emma couldn't contain her smile, but she vanishes it from her face fast enough. She felt the mayor kissing her neck and then her earlobe. 'Do you promise that if I trust you, you won't prove me wrong?'

'I'm pretty sure about what you don't want Regina, so… yes'.

The mayor lets her hands free and Emma keeps them to herself at the moment. She starts caressing Emma's belly under her top. Emma felt goose bumps. As Regina went a little bit down with her hands Emma spreads her legs on top of the mayor's lap, like an invitation. The blonde softly took the mayor's hands this time and slow down above her inner thigh stopping just a few millimeters to her sex. She looked back at the brunette again.

'Do you want me to fuck you sheriff?' Regina said those words without having time enough to contain the impulse. So, she was offered the sheriff a fuck despite she doesn't have a clue of how really doing it. Emma let herself go on the mayor's body, resting the back of her head on her shoulder while that hand was still tantalizingly at the same spot.

'Yes'.

Regina's body frozen. She wanted to do it, god know how she wanted to be inside of Emma. And while her head was just having a breakdown her body responds.

She moves her hand for Emma's sex and starts to rub over the jeans. The blonde gasped hard. With her free hand Regina starting to caress one of her boobs and teasing the nipple over the thin fabric of the bra.

Emma was feeling like a teenager. Regina's moves reflected an inexperience that just turned on her more; she was feeling like she was going to have sex for the first time at all.

'Regina… If you only know how wet you can make me with just a stare…' Regina was licking her neck.

'So… I think you wouldn't mind if I check it?' She feels the mayor's mouth smiling. She just nodded.

Regina moves her hand for inside the jeans and felt the wet panties. She just slides one finger over Emma´s entrance and feels her hot juices all over her core.

'Oh god… you're so wet… so harm… so ready for me…' She said arching on the blonde earlobe with a soft lick, she slides one finger inside her lover and felt a throb between her own legs as her contract her muscles to have some friction.

'God Regina.. Fuck me'. Regina opens her eyes and stare at the blonde's back, the golden messy hair sticking few wires in her mouth. She removed her hand while Emma gives a moan on disapproval.

'Be patient Sheriff, this pussy will be still dripping off once I finish with you'. The blonde raise one eyebrow and Regina herself were surprised by the words she was capable to say to Emma.

'Now turn to me, _I want to see your face'_. And that was all that Regina needed to say.

Once a naked Emma fits her legs over the mayor's waist and rested on her embrace, her head was still so electric that she was wondering if that was really happening. She was not expecting it at all. She was definitely in love with Regina, but she honestly was prepared to maybe never make love with that woman, and now, they are there, was not exactly the way she wanted, but was still one step ahead.

Regina kissed her neck, her jaw, her collarbone and her breasts. She positioned her hand on Emma's entrance once more.

'Mmmmmmmmm' Emma was moaning when Regina was teasing her entrance with just one finger.

'Tell me what do you want' the brunette requests

'I want that you do everything you want to do with me' Regina looked at her face and saw that she really means it.

'I'm yours right now mayor'.

Regina felt another arousal stab at her lower belly. She grabs Emma's ass with one hand while she thrust the other first finger inside her.

'Oooohhh god' Emma said trying her best to spread her legs more opened around her lover.

Seeing that woman so opened for her made Regina so wet that she was contracting her own walls and inner thighs to try calm down her hard clit.

'Do you like that?' The mayor asks while she let her finger touches deep inside Emma.

'Yes… give me more Regina'. 'I can take more'.

Regina added one more finger. 'ohhhh fuck'. She moves a few more times before added the third. 'Fuck yes… I like it…. Yes…' Emma starts to move her hips up and down to encounter the mayor's thrusts.

The mayor's nails are a little bit longer than the ideal but Emma just couldn't care about a little pain when she was just having Regina between her legs.

Regina captures Emma's lips while keep thrusting into her. She never felt this way before; she was feeling Emma's inner walls squeezing her fingers. 'I could stay here inside you the whole day' she said as Emma moved her hips harder.

'God … your pussy is so wet'… She thrusts harder while Emma intensifies the feeling with her hip moves.

'hummmm is… is you Regina, you make me this ohhhhh t-this waymmmm.. Always…'

'Do you like my pussy Regina? 'She was still moving her fingers curling then inside Emma. 'hummmm yes, I do love your little pussy sheriff…'.

As she rolled her thumb over the blonde's clit, the girl jump so hard that she had to tight her hold on Emma´s ass to keep the position.

'Fuck… Regina. Don´t stop'. The blonde said. But once she closed her eyes and went down inside the pleasure waves, Regina brought her back to life slowing down her pressure.

'Regina… don´t do it… you going to kill me'. Regina was amazed about the power that her hands could have inside her lover. She gave Emma her most smut grin and bite her lower lip.

'Lay down'.

As the blonde do as she was told, the brunette aligned her fingers inside her entrance one more time and intensifies her moves again as Emma start's to moan in appreciation once more. 'Yes… like this, this is the spot… harder! Harder! Yes! mmmmmm' The blonde said while she holds her legs open.

But Regina slows down once more. Emma was so aroused that she could cry. 'Fuck Regina, you will drive me insane… please… go faster'.

'Regina looks at her with that smirk on her face, she keeps thrusting her fingers in Emma's pussy very slowly while her thumb circled the blonde's clit at the same rhythm.

'Oh, do you need to come Miss Swan?'

Emma just could think that even in bed Regina was a fucking Evil Queen bitch.

'Y-yesss… please Regina'. The maintained the slow rhythm while sucking and kissing Emma's soft breasts'. She raises her head. 'Ask me'.

'Fuck me Regina'. The blond said. Regina stops moving her hand, but didn't take it off her.

'More'. She smiles. Was delicious hear Emma aroused voice imploring to be fucked.

'Please Regina… please' the mayor licks her lower lip.

'Beg'.

'I want you' Emma was moving her hips with Regina's inert fingers inside of her. 'I need you, I need you to screw me, fuck me all, fuck my pussy and make me come… please… I will come so hard for you…'

Once more she was seeing her love completely opened for her. And she realized that Emma was trusting in her. 'I trust you too Swan' She murmured to herself.

Regina starts to move again. She passes Emma's legs over her shoulders and this time she really reaches a deep spot inside blonde. 'ohhh fucking god, like this.. I wanted this… ohhhh so looong…' Emma was sweating while moving her hips like waves.

'Regina… I'm close'… Regina starts to rub her clit.

Emma wanted to touch Regina so badly while her climax was being built at her stomach, that was almost unbearable. She wanted to grab her, kiss her and rub her pussy so hard that the woman would come without even realizes it, but she hardly closes her hands around the sheets instead.

'That's ok girl… come for me' the mayor said looking at her body

… 'ohhhhh fuck Regina'..

'Yes, good girl… like that, let it go' Regina was feeling Emma's walls contracting around her fingers.

'Yes… you're tightening my fingers so hard, come around then…. Give me your come…

Emma couldn´t take it anymore. She comes undone over Regina´s fingers shaking and twisting her body while screaming Regina's name.

Her orgasm was so intense that she needed a moment with her eyes closed. When she opened then she could see her lover licking her fingers clean, tasting her.

'Come here Regina'.

The mayor captured her lips while her body pressure could calm Emma´s body down.

'You taste so amazing… do you mind if I like you all clean?' Emma just closes her eyes, and burry her head on the bed, Regina starts to go down.

xXxXxXxXx

As Emma left the mayor house that afternoon Regina didn't want get shower. She wanted to keep the blonde's scent with her for as much as she could. She knew that she was pretty wet, her clit still swollen and she would not be touched, but she felt herself extremely satisfied. And she was feeling that she will finally have a quiet and good sleep at night.

**Fairytale Land – The King castle – 43 years ago.**

Regina could never forget about that day, was not the first or the last one of her violent fights with her husband, but was a special one.

On that night, after all, she had decided to kill him herself.

He was on top of her again, like he was on the night before, and the night before that and in all the nights that she could remember. In about four months of marriage she could barely tell if he had skipped one night, or morning on her bed chambers.

Their first night was the only one that she didn't say _no_. She was just seventeen, and all that her mother has told her was 'you have to do whatever he wants, and if you do it right he will do whatever YOU wants' but she gets rid of her before she could tell her more about her wife's duties.

But even on their first intimate moment she already knew that she couldn't keep doing it. In that first night was the one and only time that he had crashed his mouth over hers. He just keeps his mouth there, open over her face, drooling on her. She felt nauseous. It was not a kiss was something completely different, she knows how a real kiss feels like, bad or good, she had the chance to know that with Daniel.

When he entered her she felt the pain, but didn't make a sound, she wanted to cry, but she holds on her tears. She just keeps her legs spread and let him get what he wanted. It doesn't take long until he comes and murmured his ex-wife's name. When he left she was feeling herself so worthless that if she dies in that moment she wouldn't even care. And as she entered the tub and her personal made come to bring her night tea, she was sure that she won't want to do it anymore.

But after that night, when she tried to say no she was just completely ignored. And he was physically and politically stronger than her, she felt that fight with him was like an ant trying to defeat an elephant. But despite this, she would keep fighting him with her whole strength and soul. Regina didn't know yet, but she was actually a natural born killer.

So, that day he was on top of her again she had said no before he starts again. He was especially drunk and violent that day and a little more nostalgic about Emma too. He was so fucking hard and thrusting inside her so carelessly that he was making her bleed under him.

She saw when a drop of his sweat hit her face. 'Ohhhh Emma, you feel so good'. And he keeps moving. 'Yes Emma… like this… ohhh god!' He moves harder as he squeezed her left breast. He was doing so fucking slow and long thrusts that he was taking his entire cook out of her before putting inside again. Regina could tell by the way he was doing it, and by the amount of alcohol that he seems to carry on his blood, that it could take ages until he was done. She was so fucking tired and sore…If at least the bastard just shuts up so she could pretend being in someplace else… But no, he has to keep screaming a dead woman's name.

'Oh yeah Emma… I know you like that' 'I know you love this'. He was pressing his palms on her face now, she was starting feeling claustrophobic.

Regina comes over her edge.

'My name is not Emma. Is REGINA.'

She was so fucking pissed off. She was so tired to be treated like a fancy sex slave, just a piece of meat to satisfy that gross bastard hungry, and he couldn´t even look at her and see her as who she was, he wasn't even fucking her, he was fucking a ghost.

That anger was just entering her and burning in her stomach. Her life just couldn't not being about losing her true love to spend her time being raped for a fucking drunk jerk that was incapable to even pretend to respect her. She was a fucking caprice for the king's fantasies and the needs of his daughter to play happy family. She felt something really dark entering her body, by her mouth, by her nose, by all her skin pores.

'Are you hearing you bastard? I'm talking with you'. She tried to close her legs, to take him off, but she wasn´t strong enough. 'I'm not this fucking Emma! I am not her'

Leopold stopped. He couldn´t keep his erection once he heard her words. He just gets off her and pushes her by her arms.

'Are you insane?' He said drooling in the corner of his mouth and shaking with rage. She didn't answer. God, she couldn't believe that she was winning this. He got off her; finally he has recognized that he was fucking her. But she saw the red fire on his eyes.

'You are a REALLY stupid little girl' He said as he drops her on the floor, her knees hitting the ground and ripping a wound, before he takes her hair and put her by her feet again'. She tried to fight him. She kicks and punched, but it was not disturbing him.

'Don't matter what you do with me Leopold, Emma was remaining dead'. She was so angry, she couldn't stop. 'She is under the earth and she is nothing more than disgusted and smelly rot meat now'. 'And I will never be her… why you just don´t leave me alone?'

He advanced in her direction and trapped her against the wall.

'You are my wife' A punch in her face. 'You belong to me' A hard slap on her face 'I can do whatever with you'. He pulls her ahead and drops her against the wall again; she heard the noise of her bones encountering the cold concrete. 'When I want and the way I want' he kicks her.

He brought her close to his face with his nasty breath 'You are just a woman'.

All that rage was still running in her blood like breaking her bones, and she just did it. She spits on him. And it was like the devil had entered his body.

He gave her a punch in the mouth so strong that she still didn't know how she hasn't losed all her teeth. She falls on the cold dirty floor naked, with blood between her legs and once she touched the spot on her mouth that was pulsing hot and painfully at her lips she felt and saw more blood. She looks at Leopold's shaking hands; he was wearing a really pointed silver ring. He had ripped her mouth, she realizes, while she swallows her own blood.

He brings her to her feet one more time. She was so sore that she was barely handle keep herself straight. He sticks a finger into her lip's wound; she felt a shock of pain running her body. 'That is for you never again let my beloved wife's name scape from your mouth'. He presses his fingers a little bit harder as her moan in pain. 'And get it healed fast, because _we know_ for _what _your mouth is really _useful_ dear, that is the only reason that I'm allowing you to keep your head right now'..

XxXxXxXxX

As the maid entered the room with her hot tea, she could see a completely destroyed queen. 'Your highness, what happen?' She runs towards the queen.

'Your mouth looks pretty bad, we need to find a healer'.

'Not right now Liz'. She said while she was dressing herself on her nightgown

'But your highness…' The young girl tried to say while Regina, despite her condition gives her a loud and hard slap on the face.

'I said NOT NOW. Now go and bring my father. She said to the girl that had tears rising in her eyes.

'And take this shit off here' The queen said pointing to the hot tea. 'I want a jar of wine'.

The girl was slowly taking the hot drink; her face was becoming red at the aggression spot.

'And go faster before I hit you again, because if you make me do it I assure you that will really hurt this time'.

XxXxXxXxX

'Dad, I just can't do it anymore'. Regina was crying in Henry's arms.

He paled as if he saw a ghost when he meet her on her chambers and realized how sore his bloody daughter was over her nightgown.

'Regina, what happen?' And she let herself fall in his arms.

'Did the king hurt you?' He was so concerned once he held his little daughter in his embrace.

'Dad! He rapes me. Every night, over and over again'. She screams between her tears.

'But how can your husband do it…' Henry really didn't know. He was such a good man and he could never understand how one man could hurt a woman so badly.

'My girl… How can I protect you from him? God… I just can't defeat the king'. His voice was so defeated and frustrated.

He spends that night with her in her arms until she fell asleep from exhaustion. But before she closes her eyes, she hears his last words.

'Find a way to get rid of him. And I will do whatever it takes to help you, I would give you my own heart Regina'.

And since that night every night before she closes her eyes to sleep, she thought about these words.

**Present time – Mary and Charming's place – 9:00 PM**

'We are listening'. Mary Margaret said while she sat by Charming's side on the sofa in the small living room.

'Well, is a little bit hard to begin' Emma starts to say while she realizes that her earlier fall was open a hole in her pants and made visible a small cut on her knee.

'I will just need Mary for it, you can go if want to James'.

'No… if it concerns my little princess is my business too!' Emma hated when he calls her 'little princess' was so forced.

'Ok…' 'Mary…han.. Mom… You know what… despite what you already saw, that may can have given you a… wrong impression… me and Regina, we don´t… well we didn't actually had sex yet'.

Charming spread his eyes. 'So… I think I'm going' He said in a rush as he stands up and run to his room in a really embarrassed way.

'So…' Emma keeps saying turning herself for her mother. 'We already got pretty close, well maybe she got more than that… about me, but… every time we stay almost there… I mean I am almost there...'

'I don´t want to know about your sex life Emma! Much less with that woman!' Mary Margaret interrupts.

'Mary, be reasonable, I'm not asking you 'the talk', even because I learned this kind of stuff alone when I was a teenager and you had left me. Just listen to me, please?'

Mary Margaret closes her mouth. She hatted admit, but every time that Emma explicitades the fact that she had grown up as an orphan because of her abandon she feels her heart broken.

'Ok. So… every time we got pretty close, Regina froze, she just can't keep going… and I have a clue Mary, I'm pretty sure that Leopold used to harm her'.

'Why, are you talking these things to me? Seriously Emma, the only thing that makes Regina incapable to… to make love to you, is because she doesn't love you… or anybody'.

No! I know that she… she cares about me. I´m saying these things for you, because I need your help! You are the only person that lived with Regina when she was a 'normal' human being'. The blonde begged.

'Cut this off Emma, this entire town knew Regina when she was ruling her kingdom with such cruelty. Go ask Belle and Ruby, anyone can tell you how she used to be'.

Emma took a deep breath. Her mother needs to understand what she was talking about.

'Moth… Er… Mary! Please… listen to me.' She said in a tired tone. 'You're the only one that lives with her when she was with your fath… with somebody. I need to know if… if he did someth..'

'Emma!' Mary Margaret interrupts. 'My dad was a good person! He rules his kingdom with not but kindness! He never harmed anybody on that land!'

'But I need to know if he hurts his wife! I'm not talking about Kingdom's management! I´m talking about domestic violence those are different things!' The blonde said out loud, with a hurt voice and raging eyes.

She could see the pallor on Mary Margaret's face. She knew she maybe was pushing too hard.

'Listen… I know you loved your father, and I know he used to be good for his princess. But I also know that you were a child at the time… Must there something on your mind, something that didn't make sense at the time, but could make sense right now! Please… think!'

Mary Margaret looks at her in silence.

'God… I know how an abused woman's behave for fuck sakes. I grow up in the system! I remember, even when I was too young about that kind of home. The disgusting parents that only need a weekly paycheck for giving those girls a damn roof to sleep under and just manage to enter on their paints in return'.

'Emma, did you ever…?'

'NO! I didn't, but I knew enough girls that live this situation'.

'Emma, you are a naïve girl, do you think that if my dad had harmed Regina she will miss the opportunity to tell you, to turn you more against your family?'

'For fuck's sakes, once I knew an eleven year old girl that got raped and keep her mouth shut because she was afraid of broke her grandmother's heart'.

'You are the naïve one _mom_, I know that victims have their reasons to hold this to themselves and suffer alone'.

Emma comes closer to Mary Margaret and holds her shoulders, forcing the woman to look her in the eyes.

'They all had the same body language, they are scared, they attacks the weaker ones before being attacked. Listen… Regina is definitely a traumatized woman, and I know it was about her marriage.'

'And what you need to know this… I mean IF my dad did something like this, what I know he didn't, why do you need to enter in this right now? What difference it would make Emma?'

'Mother…' Emma said this last world with all the strength of her pride, hoping that it could make some difference. … I'm in love with Regina. And I never felt this kind of joy before. But she is broken… And I need to know what I'm facing here to put her pieces together… So please… For my happiness…'

'She is not your happiness Emma!' Mary Margaret shouts back, still looking her daughter in the eyes. 'Regina will destroy you as she destroys everything she laid her eyes on, she kill my dad, she tried to kill me, and even worse, she tried to keep me apart from James'.

'So is that it about? Your major reason is your man? She did wrong mom, but till when you act like this?' That was something that Emma could never understand. 'How can women be so disunited and act against her own gender without even realizes it?'.

'Emma! You are not like this, since how long are you a crazy feminist woman?, You aren't even gay'

'Ohhhh of course! The gay card again! How long have you met me, _mother_?' Now the word mother was pronounced with a sarcastic tone.

'Haven't you seen the girls I saw when I was growing up, when you had left me. Is always about the fucking man, their needs, their work, their time… I'm not a man hater, not at all, but I always had put my gender first, and you know why? Because your world, my world, the whole world is fucked sexist, and I'm refusing to let then win'.

Now she let go Snow's shoulder with disappointed hands. Snow blushes a little.

'And really, I think you should consider yourself a lucky one, because you were able to choose the man you wanted spend your entire life with living in an oppressive fucked land. And ironically you own that to Regina! I imagine how much could be harder if Leopold was still alive and for some reason wishes another husband for his princess, maybe a real Prince or King, maybe three times your age! Can you look at me and tell me that I'm wrong?'

Mary Margaret didn't.

'And about being gay… I could never have a woman before, I could never think about the possibility before Regina, but now… _I'm hers_'. Emma raises her eyes and lined with her mother's ones.

'You used to be my friend.I will ask for the last time. Does Leopold use to harm Regina? Or do you even already suspected it? Do you remember something? Anything?'

'No Emma, there's nothing'.

Emma looked at her with disappointed eyes once more before she walks towards the door.

'Where are you going Emma?'

'I'm going after her'.

XxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading! Please Review! ;)


	5. Oh Darling!

* One more time I wanto to thank you all of you girls that follow favorite and review! You are awsome!

* I own this chapter to **CoccinelleMenthol**, as she take some of her time to read and corrected my grammar for this! I want to really thank her here! :)

Chapter 5

**Oh Darling!**

_Oh, darling, please believe me, I'll never do you no harm…Believe me when I tell you,__  
__I'll never do you no harm._

**XxXxXxXxX**

'You are so beautiful my Queen… Really perfect' Emma said naked under Regina's completely dressed body.

'God, it's so strange to hear this' the brunette answered. She was with her knees positioned on each side of Emma's hips, she had just fucked her and the sex's smell was still in the air. Seven weeks had already passed after that first kiss, and the mayor still hadn't got used to her lover's compliments. She started to kiss her breasts again; she just couldn't have enough of Emma at that moment.

'Oh come on Regina…' Emma said while feeling Regina's mouth closing around one of her nipples. 'I bet I'm not the first person in the world that told you how much of a wonderful _bitch _you are' Emma laughed.

Regina gave her a hard bite on the nipple. Emma jumped as Regina raised herself on top of her. 'I hope it hurts' She said while the blonde looked at her with an open mouth.

'But yes Miss Swan. There was one more person that told me that but he, on the other hand, had a most sophisticate vocabulary'. The mayor was not mad at all; deep inside her she almost liked Emma's dirty mouth.

'Ok, I'm sorry my Queen' Emma started to say laughing while pressing her hand against the attacked nipple. 'I suppose I'm not as polite as the King'.

Regina felt a little nauseous when she heard the words, she changed her face completely, and her smile vanished.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Emma asked her.

'I was not talking about… the king' she said. 'It was somebody else'.

'Oh, sorry' Emma responded. She felt a little bit jealous about that 'someone else' but tried to not let it show.

'Hum… Regina?'

'Yes…'

'Why do you always get weird when we talk about something related to the king?...' Emma had already realized it a couple of times. There definitely was something wrong about that piece of her lover's life.

'I don't like talking about this, Swan'. She answered getting off of her.

Emma sat on the bed and called her back. 'Hey, it's ok, sit next to me'.

As Regina did, Emma started to talk in a loving way 'You know…' She said caressing Regina's hair and tangling it around her fingers 'I may not be the most sophisticate person in the world, but I swear to you, that I'm most certain that you are the most beautiful woman of the world!' Regina gave her a really surprised smile.

'It's a naked lover's word, so it is super honest', she smiled and kissed her in that childish way that always makes the mayor's heart warmer.

Regina just smiled to herself. It had been forty years since the last time somebody had told her that she was beautiful, and that she had wanted to say it back.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Regina was starting to feel drunk when the door bell dragged her back from her memories. She knew that it was Emma, her heart jumped inside her chest but she was a little bit more relaxed because of the alcohol in her system. She replayed the last events in her mind, while going to open the door.

Regina drove home so fast that she arrived before even realizing that she had already traversed all the distance between Emma's apartment and her mansion.

As she entered the house and dismissed the baby sitter that was looking after Henry that night, she felt her cell phone vibrating. It was a text. She knew that it was Emma's so she didn't read it instantly. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she had red eyes and a swollen mouth, it was obvious that she had been crying like crazy.

She made her way to the study and decided to surrender to a bottle of scotch. As the liquid went down, burning her throat, she looked at the phone again, this time reuniting enough strength to look at the screen.

'I'm really sorry, Regina'. She felt a heart ache as she read it. She knew that it couldn't keep happening, that she and Emma was nothing but another one of her mistakes, another one of her delusional hope of really succeeding to be with somebody again. Not that she had really tried before, but on her mind sometimes she had some thoughts of a love life.

But she couldn't get rid of the wave of fear and panic that came to rip her body whenever somebody got too close to her and she knew that she was incapable of really having sex with somebody. She suddenly realized that she had never done it after all. And now it was pretty clear to her that she had just fooled herself imagining that her terms could work with Emma, or work at all.

When she came back to reality, she poured herself another glass of scotch and drank it extremely fast. She settled on the couch before starting typing on her cell phone.

Emma had promised not to touch her, but she did. She had promised not to ask, but she still asked a lot.

'It won't work anymore Emma. I made a mistake. Stay away.'

That was her answer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

She opened the door to see Emma freezing. There was snow in her blonde hair and a hole in her jeans that was exhibiting a small wound on her knee. She felt very guilty when she realized that she had made that wound with her earlier panic attack.

'Regina, can I come inside?' She looked at her.

'Don't make any noise, Henry is sleeping'.

Emma came inside and followed the Mayor to her study.

**Present time – Snow's place**

'So... You do remember that I haven't always been a prince, right? 'Charming was holding his wife on the sofa of their little apartment; snow was falling outside. The winter was there after all.

'Yes… I remember'.

'So I assume that you remember me telling you about the time when I was a working boy in the palace's gardens.'

'Yes…' she repeated. 'That's when you first saw me, and you knew even at that time that I would be your one and only true love.' She finished giving a weak smile and hugging him tighter.

She remembered when Charming had told her that. They were starting their romantic affair in another lifetime, in Fairytale Land. If there was something that Snow was proud of in her life, it was how perfect her love story was.

'Well… At that time I knew that your dad… That Leopold used to beat the hell out of The Queen.

'What?' Snow turned herself to look at his face.

'Yes Snow… I know that it's hard to accept, but it happened'. He tried to maintain a careful tone in his voice.

'Charming this is ridiculous! How can you be so sure?'

'Well I remember some other servants in the palace talking a lot about it. Like how the Queen used to spend days locked in her chambers because Leopold had destroyed her face…'

'… What the fuck? Are you telling me that you believe in servants' gossip? You can't be talking seriously!'

'Hey snow, I know it was true'

'James, you are a man, you didn't even have access to the Queen's chambers!'

'I hadn't, but Liz had'.

'Who the hell is Liz?'

'Liz was a maid of your palace… hum… red hair, freckles on her face'

'Oh yes… I remember her, she was Regina's personal maid… she was a good girl… but why did she tell you…'

'Well we used to be close…'Charming looked at her with a guilty face. She looked at him in disbelief.

'NO WAY. Are you telling me that you… you dated her?'

He knew that he would hate himself for telling his wife about this now, but he couldn't prove his point if he didn't reveal this part of his life.

'Snow, listen to me. I was pretty young at the time; I would never have thought that I could have a shot with you. Like… you were the princess!'

'But I've always thought that I had been your first like you have been my first!' She was shocked. 'And still you never told me!' She was ready to stand up. She was so mad, how her prince, the love of her life, the man that she allowed to know everything about her, could hide something like a previous girlfriend?'

'Wait, Snow. Listen to me!' He grabbed her wrists and made her sit one more time. This time she wasn't touching him with her body anymore.

'I just can't believe this, Charming! You were lying to me all this time?'

'No Snow, I just didn't tell you everything. It was not important… It's like you never told me that you usually smoke when you're sad!'

'Fuck, James! This is completely different!' She said taking another cigarette from her purse just to annoy him. 'I think I deserved to know that.' She told him while she lights it on.

'Would you let me finish?'

Snow blew the smoke on his face.

'Oh yes James, finish telling me how you believed your little girlfriend's gossip in my house. She used to be naked or dressed up when she was telling lies about my dad?'

He just ignored the last jealous comment. 'Snow, it was not a lie! Believe me!'

He was hoping he wouldn't need to tell her the whole story, but he knew that he couldn't just let Snow be so unfair with their daughter and with… that woman… good or bad, she was still the victim in this part of the tale.

'I saw it Snow. I saw it.'

She looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't answer as she started to feel a hole in her throat. So she let him keep talking.

'It was about one week after you, Regina and Leopold had left on a hunting trip. You were supposed to stay away for weeks but you came back early because you got a fever'.

Yes she remembered that trip. She was very excited about hunting with her dad at their palace in the mountains, she remembered insisting so bad on Regina joining them that her dad gave the order to the Queen to follow them. But before they even arrived there, as they were still in the carriage, she started feeling sick. They had to come back even before starting and she got the fever for a whole week and straight after she got her first period. She was fifteen.

'So… since the Queen was supposed to be absent for weeks, I went to her chambers to meet Liz'

Mary Margaret shivered with jealousy. So the bastard was fucking her maid in the Queen's bed chambers. She opened her mouth to talk but when he realized how pissed she was, he came back to talking fast.

'So… I was there with… with her when we heard steps in the hallway. It was without doubt Regina and Leopold's voices. They seemed to be arguing. And Liz and I, we just panicked and she hid me in the closet.'

'Why didn't you jump out the window or anything?'

'Well… I was… naked. But she still had her dress on.'

'Ohhhh, I see, you probably were really distracted by that 'lady'.' She said with a pissed sarcastic tone; lighting another cigarette in the stump of the previous one.

'Another one, Snow?' She looked at him with fiery 'I-could-fucking-eat-you-alive-right-now' eyes. 'Oh… another one is… it's ok' He said trying to sound friendly. Once again she blew the smoke in his face. He just kept talking.

'Once the Queen and Leopold entered the room she pretended she was cleaning.'

'Leave us alone' – Leopold told her. And she left. I remember that I could hardly breathe at the time. I was alone, naked and hidden inside the Queen's chambers. I would definitely lose my head if I was discovered.

'I'm sad you didn't' Snow said before another swallow.

'Hey… I know you are not talking seriously'. And all that she answered was another cloud of smoke in his face.

'Take off your clothes Regina.' He said to her. I could see her face by the tiny opening between the doors. She was definitely pissed off.

'No.' was her only response.

'You will never get sick to say this word to me every time we fuck?' He said walking in her direction.

And… god it was the most awful thing that I saw in my life Snow. Now she was looking at him. His face was genuinely sad.

'W- What did he do?' She asked despite her fear to recognize the truth.

'He advanced in her direction and took off her clothes while she tried to protest… And he raped her. I closed my eyes, I couldn't keep seeing that! But I still could hear her voice, screaming to get him off of her.

Snow was pale and took a long swallow of her cigarette without saying a word.

'And I heard... I heard him slapping and punching her when she complained. When he left I heard her cry, but it was not a normal cry, it was the most hating cry I've ever heard. She called for Rumpelstiltskin at her mirror, and after arguing with him about something I couldn't properly listen, she broke the glass with her own fists.'

Snow was becoming to get emotional. She knew that she couldn't keep lying to herself anymore. Not after her daughter 'fell in love' with Regina, not after her husband saw the whole thing.

'And how the hell did you get out of there?'

'Once Regina calmed down a little she called for Liz. She asked for 'the usual' and I saw her drinking something. She fell asleep a few moments after, and Liz came to release me. She told me that it was sleeping herbs. She also told me that the queen had a vast knowledge about herb's proprieties. When I left I saw her, she had no marks on her face, but Liz told me that her body was always covered by scars'.

Snow had a couple of tears falling over her cheek. Charming held her tight in his arms ignoring that she had her forth cigarette since they started talking.

'Snow, I know that he was your father, and he was good for you. But that was the most terrifying thing I ever saw a man do with a woman'… He preferred not to tell her that her dad had screamed her dead mother's name when he came.

'That's ok… I was lying'. She said starting to cry. She gasped a little before she kept going.

'It's just that… It's really hard seeing our daughter with somebody that used to be my mom…' She took another smoke wave. 'And… oh my god…I suffered so much when my dad died… and…' She just cried without managing to say the words in her throat.

But Charming already knew what she was feeling. How was it possible for a man that used to be so careful and tender to her, to also be a monster with her stepmother? He just knew that they didn't know anything except that it was possible.

'I'm not happy about Emma's choice too, actually I'm really upset about it, but… remembering that day, now, makes me remember that Regina is human too. And I don't doubt that she can still be in pain about what Leopold did to her'. He was stroking Snow's hair.

'And what should I do James?'

When he opened his mouth to speak, they both heard the door opening. It was Emma. She looked awful, had red eyes and there was a band-aid on her wound over the hole in her jeans. When she saw the cigarette in Mary's hands she just got closer to her.

'Can I have one?'

**Two days later.**

They were having dinner together on the big rectangular table full of food. Snow could see that Regina had barely touched her plate. Obviously it was too hard to eat with that swollen mouth that now was huge, she knew that her mom's lip was infected as the blood had coagulated on top of the cut and she had purple and yellow bruises around it. Yeah, must be painful to eat like that if not impossible. But Regina had injured her mouth a day before, and Snow could tell by the neckline on her dress that exhibited protuberant bones, that she was losing weight.

'Dad…Can we buy a new palace?' Snow asked breaking the ice of their dinner.

'And why is that my little princess?' Leopold asked his daughter with curious eyes.

'Because mom keeps hurting herself in this one! First it was her leg, then her eye, and now her lip!' The girl said with concerned eyes. 'We should move to a better one'.

Regina remained quiet. Snow's innocence was making her both angry and sad. That little bastard had ruined her life in favor of her own needs, but she still tried to look after her.

'Oh my child, I assure you that there's nothing wrong with our palace! Your mom's accidents, they just require _experience_ to stop. She is just new here, and I'm sure that she will be more _careful_ about her_conduct_ to get used to her new life. Right my Queen?'

Regina just nodded with her eyes fixed on the wall behind Leopold. She, however, was burning from inside. How could a man have so different faces? Fucking pig.

'Oh, I see! Don't worry mom' the girl said looking at her. 'I will walk with you through the castle and make sure you get used to the paths, so you won't hit your face against the wall again!' She said in a tender tone. 'But please, you have to stop walking at night without a torch' She gave Regina a small smile. 'You are not a cat that can see in the dark!'

'No Snow' Leopold started to talk 'I think your mom is more like a _dog_… so clumsy, poor thing' Leopold said in a mocking tone that just Regina could pick up. And then he looked at her.

'You see Regina? You'd better listen to my daughter, take care with your _steps_, and you will not hurt anymore'. The king said while he bit a big fat chicken wing.

Snow came back to her own plate, and Regina's food remained untouched.

**XxX**

Snows woke up cold and sweating. Thank god it was just another nightmare.

She looked around and saw that she was in her old room in her father's castle. When she looked at her she saw that she was still a ten-year-old girl. But there was something wrong! She remembered everything, the King's death, the Evil Queen, Charming, Emma… the curse. She stood up from her bed and walked through the dark hallway made of stone. That was when she heard a cry.

Suddenly all her body started to tingle, and she felt herself running in circles. When the malaise stopped she was in the big bath house of the castle. There was a young woman there.

'Regina! What happened?' Snow got closer.

Regina was shrunken in a corner of the room. She had blood dripping from between her legs to her thigh and red swollen eyes. Once she saw Snow she managed to stop dropping tears.

'I just hurt my leg Snow'. She said trying to force a smile. Regina's pride was too big to show weakness to that little bastard, but deep inside she also thought that the girl didn't need to realize that she was dying inside at that moment because her father was a monster.

'It's a cut on your leg? It's bleeding very much! You need the healer; I will go talk to…' She was so scared about her mother's injury.

'Yes… it's just a cut! No, no healer... It's ok…it's ok'. I just need to get in the tub, and the water will heal me.

'I never saw water healing a cut, and it must be a big one, because there's so much blood'

'Listen Snow, I will tell you a secret'. Regina felt a pain crossing her guts when she told the world 'secret'. 'This water is magical. Once I enter all the blood will go away, and my leg will be healed!'

'Really? You can do this magic? Can I see it?'

Regina was too tired and bruised to argue with a damn kid and ask her to leave her alone to take her bath. She was feeling a terrible pain between her legs and over her breasts. Her nipples had been sucked so hard that she could barely stand the silk of her robe touching them. She just stripped and got into the hot tub.

As the water made contact with her body she felt a burning pain on her sex and then a little relief. The blood was drained from her thigh and from inside her as well, emerging in the water, cleaning her body.

Snow was on the border of the tub, she saw Regina's perfect leg emerging from the pink colored water.

'Wow! It was real, you really did it! … Your leg is perfect!'

Regina gave her a weak smile. Kids… so easy to fool and she still could get fucked by one.

'How did you cut yourself anyway?' Snow asked with genuine curiosity

'I…I fell' Regina said knowing that was a lame excuse but the only one she could think of at the moment. 'I forgot about the garden stairs and fell.' She added.

'Thank god we have magic!' The little girl said.

Snow scanned Regina's body with her eyes. Her perfect swollen breasts, her tinny waist and round hips, the triangle between her legs and her soft toned tights.

'You are so beautiful Regina! Like a fairy!' I wish I could be as beautiful as you when I grow up!'

Regina couldn't help remembering that she was just ten years older than Snow. She was seventeen. Seventeen years and already such a fucked life.

'As your father says princess, you will always be the most beautiful one'. And Regina let the hot water cover her sore nipples and all of her.

Suddenly Snow realized terrified that she was actually floating next to the room's ceiling, and she was still seeing herself next to the tub with Regina. And then the malaise started again. She felt dizzy and heavy as her body tingled. She looked back and she saw Regina sits on her throne.

'Snow, my daughter, come here'. The girl got close to her stepmother. 'Sit on my lap'.

She was a little bit older, maybe thirteen. She did as the Queen said. Once she was on her lap the woman hugged her tenderly. She was happy, it wasn't every day that her mother showed such love for her.

'We need to talk Snow, it's about my true love. Do you remember him?' Snow felt that painful guilt on her stomach again.

'Snow! Look at your hands!'

As she did she realized that her palms were covered with blood. She was on her feet now. When she turned around she saw Regina covered in blood as well. There was somebody next to her. She got really terrified when she saw that was Emma. Regina was kissing her daughter and dirtying her with the dark red blood.

'Look at what you have done to her, mom!' Emma said coming in her direction; she had a knife in her hands.

'No! Emma… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!

Emma just kept coming closer and closer… Regina's laughter in the back was becoming louder and louder. 'Kill her Emma… Kill her'.

And Snow woke up jumping violently with an accelerated heartbeat. She looked at her side and saw Charming who was opening his eyes.

'What's wrong Snow?' He asked raising himself to her.

'This time there were two in a row'! She said, breathing heavily.

Nightmares, more and more nightmares. She started coughing.

'Do you still think you should keep smoking ten cigarettes in a row when you're getting mad with me?' Snow didn't answer, but Charming kept talking.

'And do you still think that you shouldn't talk to her?'

'I will do this first thing in the morning'. Snow said before she let herself go in Charming's embrace to try to go back to sleep and forget that in a few hours she would go to see Regina.

**Two days before – Regina's house – 11:50 PM**

'I'm sorry about that…' Regina was saying while finishing putting the band-aid on Emma's knee.

'I'm sorry about… everything… tonight… I'm... I lose it' the blonde said back.

A moment of full silence went by before Emma pulled her head towards Regina's and pressed their lips together. She felt the mayor's breath against her mouth for a few seconds before Regina turned her face.

'Miss Swan, we can't do this anymore' she said staring at the floor.

When Emma opened her mouth to speak Regina interrupted her. 'I'm just trying to avoid more suffering, you need to understand'. She stood up taking her glass back and pouring another one.

'How running away from somebody that you care about is avoiding suffering, Regina?' Emma asked, taking the glass that the mayor handed to her.

'You… you just can't stay in my life'. The brunette said in a tired tone while she avoided Emma's gaze looking at her own glass.

'And why is that?' Was all that Emma could say in an angry tone while she felt an acute pain that she never ever had felt before running her body.

'This is not what I had planned Miss Swan, you and me… It's not how my life should be. Here is _my_ happy ending and it doesn't include a lover, just Henry and he is all I need.'

'You know that it's not true Regina… I know that you know that even being the person who loves _our_ boy the most, your whole life can't be about this. These last two months showed me that you want and deserve more than that' Emma tried to get closer to her but she stepped back one more time.

'Who are you to tell me what my life is about Miss Swan? You don't know anything. You don't know how your life's expectations can be ripped apart so hard that if you just stop for one day and think, you can't remember what one day you wished anymore'. She talked raising her voice.

'Fuck Regina. Do you want to talk about a fucked life? I know what that is, I had it… I spent my whole life believing that I was some kind of garbage that nobody wanted. I fell in love and ended up pregnant in jail… I…'

Regina felt a little pinch of jealousy as she heard the 'fall in love' part. But she was decided on keeping her armor on.

'Save your laments Sheriff' she interrupted. 'You know that this is not about you'. She came back to her blasé tone drinking more.

'How can it not be about me? How can't it just fuck be about me if my feelings… I…' She stopped talking, and Regina didn't ask, even knowing deep inside of her what Emma had not said.

Regina was drunk when she poured her forth shoot. Hearing the last unspoken words from Emma made her feel as if her heart was made of glass in her chest, it was a fragility that she had never felt in her entire life, but again she knew that she had to keep strong.

'Sheriff, it would never work. I just can't be with you as I can't be with nobody else'.

'Why, Regina? Why can't you?' Emma needed to hear her say the words.

'You know why'. She looked at Emma with so much pain on her face that Emma could feel it in the mayor's breath.

'This is about sex.' The blonde said.

'Yes. You know it is. I just can't… I can't sleep with anyone.'

'Regina… we already had sex! You already fucked me!'

'Yes, I fucked you! But I would never be able to let you fuck me! Honestly, is that enough for you? Can you look me in the eyes and say that you will never want more?' She hit her glass on the table as she stared at the blonde.

'Regina… we can slow down… you don't need to stop seeing me'. Emma said trying to get closer to her.

'And how could it work?' She stepped away again. 'We will meet and keep fooling ourselves pretending that you don't want to touch me?'

'Regina! I like other things about you. I like your company. It's not just about sex'.

'Oh yeah of course, and maybe one day, when I really start to... Really care about you, you will just find somebody with whom you can have _real _sex and walk away. Is it not your specialty after all?' She said in a sarcastic tone.

Regina's armor was stronger than never today. Her ability to attack when she felt threatened was impressive, but Emma just ignored her last sentence.

'You are afraid to lose me Regina. You already care about me'. She said with genuine tenderness in her voice. '_I won't hurt you, I promise'_.

'Like you promised me that you would never touch me or ask me things that I didn't want to talk about and broke all these promises? Sorry if I can't trust you'. She took her glass and drank again.

'Regina… we can live through this' Emma had a little glow in her eyes, but it was crushed by Regina's next words.

The woman gave a long laugh. 'Live through this? Really, do you think that it is that easy? You know nothing.' She took another sip of her glass.

'Yes! I know nothing because nothing is what you've told me for all that time!' She said now with anger in her eyes. 'I suppose it's easier to have nightmares, just to coexist with a ten-year-old boy and to drink yourself into oblivion with whiskey alone at night. Really, Regina? This is a happy ending for you?'

She started with her sarcasm again, after all it was the only thing she could do to protect herself at the moment. 'I suppose that a good life must be talking to you under the sheets about how I can't have a normal sex life because my ex-husband used to rape me for almost ten years before I could be strong enough to kill him without losing my own head, literally-' She swallowed the rest of the hot drink before pouring more.

Emma looked at her with a serious face, she was finally talking. '… And lose my only love to live like a sex slave being hurt over and over again for a man that always screams your name when he comes inside me!'

'My name?' It took one moment for Emma to really process what Regina had just said. Emma paled.

'Oh your beloved little mommy never told you? You have this name because of your dead grandmother! The one that I had to lose everything I cared about to replace'.

And Emma finally understood all the difficulty the mayor had to tell her name. She felt more blood running out of her face and her fingertips tingling.

'Why do you look so serious? I thought that you wanted me to open up, right?' She drank more as she brought herself to a static Emma; she had her head inches away from the blonde's face as she kept talking.

'I can still smell his disgusting breath on my face. Most of the time I can still smell his scent over me, inside my house and in the air around me. And I just can't clean this away'. She had a bitter tone as she stepped back again.

'Or should I tell you about the day that he ripped my mouth with his ring while he was raping me and I still have the scar to remember?'

Emma had her heart in pieces. She didn't want to make Regina live it again. She got closer to the woman 'Regina… it's ok… you don't need to talk if you…'

'What? You made my life a living hell the past few days to hear this. And now you will hear it.' She was definitely drunk.

'The only time that I succeeded in reuniting enough strength to go see the doctor in this land he told me that I had scars from the inside.' Her eyes were glowing with water when Emma raised her head with her palms. Regina could see that her lover's eyes were glowing too.

'Do you have at least a clue'… She swallowed hard and looked up to prevent her tears from falling. 'Of how much it hurts having one doctor telling you that you could never be a mother because you've been so hurt in the past, and took so many herbs to not generate a child with a disgusting man that you hated, that it just damaged your uterus in a way that you would never get pregnant?' Her voice fell at the last sentence.

Emma suddenly felt like the floor was taken away from her feet.

'Regina… I didn't know…' And before the mayor could escape, Emma captured her in her embrace. As Regina felt the skin of the blonde in her arms and her smell around her she couldn't resist and she let herself be hugged. 'I didn't know that it all had been so _violent_' Emma was murmuring against her skin really shocked.

'I don't want your pity Swan' Regina said walking out of her embrace. 'I just want you and your fucking family to stay away from me'.

'Regina, this is not about blood, I'm not my family…'

'Oh… blood doesn't lie my dear… look at how my son recognizes you… Your family has a really strong blood bound'. She said with sincerity as she drank more.

'Regina… can't you see that you are bound to my family too? You were my mom's step mother… You are the mother of my child… and I… I.. fuck!' She still couldn't say the word.

'No, Emma... I was forced to join your family, and now I just want to forget. For fuck's sake. Your family just ruined me, Leopold ruined me!' She was screaming.

'Regina…' Emma cupped her head with her palms despite Regina's reluctance to look her in the eyes. 'You have touched me, you've tasted me, fucked me! Do I taste like him? Do I look like him? Regina_, I could never hurt you_, I'm too much in love with you to do something like this…'

Regina didn't say a word.

'I _understand_ you' she said with her face really next to the mayor's, looking in her eyes. 'And I'm _glad_ that you killed him. He _deserved_ it, I could have _helped_ you do it myself!'

Now Regina stared at the sincerity in Emma's eyes. Never in her entire life had somebody recognized that she was fucking right about finishing Leopold's life, her lips formed a weak smile. 'I can understand it all. The curse, your rage, your motivation, your pain… but please, don't punish me for what I couldn't avoid, and let me show you that I will always stand for you my Queen…'

Emma's face was too close to hers. 'Can you honesty look at me and say that you don't want me?' She took the mayor's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Regina didn't stop her. 'Do you even realize how invincible we are together…?' Emma felt the mayor tightening up her hands on her body.

'Can you tell me that you didn't feel good entering me and seeing me come for you, around you… in your mouth… Can you deny that you liked my taste and liked the whole thing?' The mayor was breathing deeply as she heard these words from Emma's mouth.

They kept just looking at each other with a heavy breath when Regina just captured the blonde's lips without thinking. The sheriff returned the kiss allowing the mayor's tongue in her mouth as she closed her arms around Regina's neck. The brunette grabbed the blonde's hips harder. It was a hungry passionate kiss. When their mouths broke apart, both women were arching into each other.

'_I'll never do you harm Regina_' Emma said with her face inches apart from the mayor's. Regina just tightened her grip more on Emma's body and brought her even closer while sucking her neck. 'I can give you what you need'. Emma said unbuttoning her own pants. Regina helped her to take it off, revealing her long smooth legs and a bare pussy without any underwear on.

They crushed their lips together again. Regina dragged her nails across the blonde's back, up and down, before she grabbed her breasts roughly. It hurt but Emma needed that pain to ease the soreness she was feeling inside. Regina squeezed her ass lifting her from the floor. She crashed Emma's body against the wall while Emma deepened the kiss.

'Touch me Regina'. The blonde said against her lips, arching her body. 'Please, touch me'.

Regina immediately slid three fingers inside the sheriff. She was not talking at all; there was some sort of hurry, a real urge to her moves. She captured Emma's lips again, kissing hard, as the blonde closed her legs around her waist. She was feeling her body hardly pressed against the cold wall as she felt Regina's penetrating her.

'Oh fuck' the mayor's fingers were moving in and out of her, she had her legs trapping the woman against her. And as she broke the kiss to look at Regina's face, she saw that her eyes were darker than usual, her breath heavier.

'You know that _I'm yours_ Regina' she said between her breaths against the mayor's face. Regina just kept fucking her, thrusting harder as she heard the words. Emma was already close and clenching the mayor's body with her thighs. While she was moving her hips in time with the thrusts' rhythm she managed some self-control to keep talking.

'You know that _you're mine_ Regina.' she said moving her hips in a way that gave the mayor's goose bumps, while she felt her orgasm being built inside her. 'I can show you Regina… I can show you…' Regina couldn't avoid a moan while she felt Emma's hot inner walls contracting around her fingers.

'You know Regina… You know that we… mmmmm…. That we belong together'. Regina was arching really hard at this time. Hearing her lover saying those things while fighting against her climax was really arousing; her body was accompanying the erotic move waves of Emma's body and even if she had wanted to, she couldn't stop.

Emma couldn't hold it anymore. She came undone still pressed against the wall while the mayor's body shook in consonance with the spasms of her release.

Emma put her feet on the floor as the mayor was still pressed against her, their breaths calming down in compass.

Emma stroked Regina's hair while her body was becoming quiet again.

'Please, let me show you'.

Regina was still just breathing, her body had followed all the pleasure waves of Emma's and that was the closest to an orgasm that she had ever gotten with another person. She was too aroused, angry and drunk to think straight.

Emma started caressing her face. 'You make me feel so good…' She started caressing her shoulders and tracing lines on her collarbone 'Let me show you… you can feel the way I feel'.

Regina was still unable to speak. She kept on just arching and feeling her own wetness between her legs. Emma slowed down her hands to her breasts. Regina let a moan escape from her mouth as her nipples hardened and Emma started massaging them. She was letting herself go but she was dragged back to life by some fucking memories of Leopold again. Emma was his granddaughter for fuck's sakes.

'No… Stop.' She said abruptly. Emma took off her hands.

'See? … That's what I'm talking about'. She said while she just stepped back from Emma and the blonde felt the cold around her without the mayor's body.

'It's not like this! I can't, Emma! You will always need more. I just… I can't…' She said stepping away one more time.

'Regina… You're not talking about sex anymore, you know that you are talking about my bloodline with Leopold' Emma said, like hearing the mayor's thoughts.

'I'm not him, I never even knew him, for fuck sakes Regina! Let's try to forget about him!'

'You don't understand! I will never forget about these fucking ten years anyway… but being with you? Being with you is reminding me of it every second'

Emma felt another stab in her heart. It was bad enough to be in love with a woman that was running from her, but knowing that she would be a constant source of hurting memories to her… if this wasn't hell, nothing more should be.

'Regina… I'm not my family. I'm not that Emma, or Leopold, or my parents.' Emma said in a defeated tone but she still raised her face to the other woman 'Please, forgive me for be his graddaughter'.

Regina fight her tears one more time.

'You don't need to leave me.' She said going in her direction again. 'I know that you care about me.'

She stepped a little closer and the mayor didn't step back. She wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders that couldn't hide how desperate she was. Suddenly Emma realized how much in love she really was with Regina, and it was so strong that it seemed to break all her bones.

'I can't… it's just too hard…' Regina said trying to avoid her gaze while Emma got even closer.

Emma's lips were inches away from her again. She was feeling the blonde's taste in her own mouth through that millimeter of air separating their lips.

'Regina, I_can_ love you'. Emma whispered against her mouth, they were now slightly touching.

'_I would never ever hurt you'_. She said with more hot tears falling on her cheeks.

'You need to go' was the final answer that she felt from Regina's lips to hers.

As she put her pants back on and reached the study's door, she looked back to see Regina staring at the wall with an empty face.

'You already had a whole life of suffering Regina, why do you want more?'

The mayor felt these words slapping her in the face while she heard the door closing. And she took another glass of scotch and finally surrendered to her cries.

**XxX**

_When you told me;You didn't need me anymore; Well, you know, I nearly broke down and cried.__  
__When you told me;You didn't need me anymore, Well, you know, I nearly fell down and died._

_XxX_

_Reviwes are really really really apreciated! __=)_


	6. Nobody's Daughter

**A/N** - I have to say that I'm very happy now that I find an awesome Beta! That's why I want to thank **tonguemarksonmymirror **for correcting it and doing amazing observations! ^^

**Chapter 6 **

**Nobody's Daughter**

_Over again I'm just trying, living; what you've done now there's no forgiving_

_Over to you, baby, breathe under water; over to you, I am nobody's daughter…_

**Sunday – Afternoon**

'Didn't I tell you Kat, the mayor is trying to drink herself dead' Ruby said to Kathryn as they both observed Regina leave the liquor shop across the street.

'I heard that Emma really left her…' Kathryn answered as she took a mug of coffee in her lips.

'I heard that it's something about Regina's alcohol problem' said Ruby. 'You know… I'm here at Granny's almost seven days a week, and this week alone I have seen Regina enter this liquor shop five times'… The waitress said.

'Really? I heard that was something about Emma getting a new boyfriend…' Kathryn said. 'I saw her pretty close to Archie one day…'

'No… no new boyfriend, it really must be about Henry's acceptance. Somebody told me that Archie was counseling Mary and David to take him away from them..'

'Oh I see… that's why she is hanging out with him then…'

And while both women kept going with their endless gossip, Regina got out of sight.

But yes, one thing was true. In fact Regina had been drinking like crazy since Emma left her house that day. Her visits to the liquor shop are more frequent that she likes to assume, but she was so desperate for oblivion that she just didn't care.

She left the shop with a Jack Daniels bottle inside her purse; after all, the whole city could know that she had been drinking, but they didn't need to see it too. Her plans for that Sunday were pretty much clear; she would drink till she was asleep after taking Henry to Emma's house. She hated to admit, but they both need to make peace after their little derangement.

She was busy with her thoughts when she entered her car and turned the key in the ignition. She was dragged back to life when she saw _him_ entering on the passenger side. His move was too fast to be avoided or stopped.

'What the fuck are you doing inside my car _Rumpelstiltskin_?'

'**In the break up night'**

All of the amount of alcohol in her blood and Regina still couldn't sleep. She kept rolling over in her bed, lost in drunken, disordered thoughts. And it was all that fucking Emma's fault. Emma that had to kiss her in front of all of Storybrooke; Emma that got her used to expecting Saturday breakfasts; Emma, the fucking daughter of Snow White that had broken her curse and had made her fall stupidly in love.

She needed to sweep thoughts of Emma from her head. After all, she already had her true love, and **he** was dead; and she knew that one person can only have **one** true love in a life. She hadn't kept repeating it to herself for almost three decades looking for confirmation for some fucking hot blonde sheriff to mess it all.

Regina needed to prove to herself that Emma wasn't her true love after all. Of course not. That was a really stupid thing to believe. A stupid thing to even think about.

But her previous lovemaking with Emma that night still impregnated her senses. She could still feel the blonde on her fingers, on her mouth, and even with her swollen red eyes and taste the cry in her mouth. She still could feel the throb between her legs.

She brings her hands to her breasts and teases her already hard peaks, the same place that Emma's hands were before she told her to stop. She feels the electricity running her body. She put one hand inside her pants without thinking; despite all that happened that night she still needed this release, and even more, she needed to prove to herself that it wasn't about Emma.

She feels her own wetness on her digit. She is dripping as she starts to circle her clit. She let out a soft moan as the pleasure waves start hitting her body; she tried to focus her thoughts.

She was with Daniel at the stables. He was hot in his riding clothes as he approached her and laced his arms around her tiny waist. He pulled her body against him very tightly and she could feel his half hard cock growing against her stomach. Yes… she could feel her body respond to this memory. She starts to work her little pussy against his dick until it gets completely hard.

'_Oh yes Daniel… You should have taken me right there'_

She dared to go a little deeper in her imagination. She pictured Daniel with his pants down, his huge cock pointed up as she closed her hand around it. She wanted to do it so many times at that time at the stables… She went down on her knees and faced his member; it was big, it was hot. She started to lick the base as she lowered her hands to his bag and starts to lick his entire length with the tip of her tongue as she massaged his swollen balls.

'Oooooh god Regina… your mouth feels so good around my cock… mmmmmmm… don't stop'.

On her bed, the mayor was still working her fingers on her hard clit as she was hit by one harder wave of pleasure.

Oh yeah, she was licking, licking it all, and it tasted so damn good. She was feeling Daniel's hips moving against her face as she starts to suck hard.

'Oh yes Regina… yes… you have a wicked mouth don't you?' The hips kept moving against her mouth.

'Come on Regina, make me come, I will come so hard in your mouth… ohhhhhh…. Fuck….'

Regina was feeling her climax building inside her. She was too close now.

'Ohhhhh yeah… I know you love my pussy Regina…. Fuck it all'.

And she was with Emma. The blonde was moving her hips in that erotic way that she knew how to do with perfection, that way that made Regina so aroused that she could cry. Regina didn't want to think about her; she tried to come back to Daniel's image but she just couldn't, and at the time she couldn't stop too.

'Ohhhh… yes, yes… fuck me!' Emma was moaning while Regina entered her with two fingers without any warning as she kept her tongue working on her clit.

'You really are a little whore, aren't you?' Regina asked between licks to Emma's core.

'Yes... Do you want me to mmmmmm t-to come like your little whore? Ohhhhh… I'm going to come…. Oh god… Fuck…' Regina kept her fingers working in and out at the same fast rhythm as her mouth.

On her bed, the mayor was so aroused that she had already kicked her covers to the floor. She was bucking her hips against her own hands and lifting them from the bed. Regina couldn't get enough at this point, since so much time had passed that the sensation was intoxicating to her in a way that it was impossible to stop. For the first time she wasn't invaded by pain or thoughts of Leopold.

She tried to replace Emma with Daniel's image again, but her brain simply was not listening to her at all.

'Come for me…. Yeah… oh yeah _Emma_… good girl… fuck!' She was actually whispering these words alone in her bed. That's when her orgasm hit her like a tsunami. Her body shook violently while she tried to keep herself moving straight to make it last longer.

'Yes_… Emma.. _oooooh _Emma! Emma! Emma…'_

As she finished, still arching her sticky sweaty body and trying to calm down, she opened her eyes in the dark room and her empty bed. Her hands are tingly because of the previous alcohol; _'Oh you fucking Swan…!' _ She thinks to herself before she falls into a deep sleep.

**Saturday – 09:03 AM**

Mary Margaret was looking at herself in the mirror while she finished putting on her green scarf. It was her 'lucky scarf'; she didn´t really remember where she got it, but she developed the habit of using it every time she felt the need for extra help to deal with problems in her life, or even a miracle. And god knows that she will need it today.

It was barely eight in the morning when she got out of her room and reached the kitchen for some breakfast. As she entered the living room she could see Emma sleeping tangled in a mess in the couch. She had melted ice cream and chocolate boxes half eaten around her. Snow felt her heart ache.

It had been almost a week since Emma had arrived from Regina's house in that deplorable state. Since then, she just settles on the couch covered with her little blanket and starts eating candies and crying like a teenager. She hasn't showered or changed clothes since then and nobody could convince her to look out for herself.

'Well, we didn't get to pass through this part of her adolescence…' Charming said as he approached his wife. 'I think it's fair enough that we try to handle it now…'

'Fuck James… it breaks my heart seeing her like this…'

'I know my love… And that's why you will talk to Regina in a couple of minutes, right?'

'Yeah, I still can't believe that I'm actually doing it…' She said while drinking her cup of coffee.

'Hey', Charming held her from behind 'you have to remember that you are doing this for our daughter's happiness, we own her that'. He said, pressing his body against hers and she could feel something getting hard against her ass. 'I hope one day she will be as happy as we are… even if right now it has to be with… _her_…' It was still very difficult for them to admit something like this, and deep inside they were expecting that Emma would change her mind once she had enough of that 'gay phase'.

She turned to face him and accepted his tight embrace as she captured his lips with hers. When she felt that he was completely hard she broke the kiss. 'I need to go now'.

She almost could see the pain in her husband's eyes. 'Hey Snow…hum…my love… do you think you could end your sex strike tonight?' He asks hopefully.

'Hummm… let me see…' she told him while she grabbed his dick through his pants and got him ridiculously turned on as she moved up and down, agonizingly slow. 'Do I still remember about Liz's existence? Oh yes… so the answer is **NO**'. She took off her hand and turned on her heel. As she closed the door a frustrated Charming looked at his daughter sleeping in the middle of her misery.

'_Fuck Emma, you women are so insane… are you sure that you want to handle one?_ 'He thinks to himself.

**Xxx**

'Can I come inside?' Mary Margaret was at Regina's doorway. She couldn't help realizing how different the woman looked; the mayor had bags under her eyes, she was wearing just a silk robe and had no makeup on. But even like this she was still a stunning woman; that was for sure.

'What the hell is so important that you have to disturb me on a Saturday morning, Miss Blanchard? '

'Please Regina… Let me come inside, we need to talk' Was all that the schoolteacher could say before Regina just stepped back and made room for her to enter after a deep breath.

Once they were in the studio, Mary Margaret realized that the woman had already been drinking for a while. She made some drunken moves before she closed the door behind them and there was a Tanqueray bottle almost empty on her center table. Regina raised a glass with a few ice cubes and took the transparent liquid into her mouth.

'Would you like some gin, Miss Blanchard?' The brunette asks.

'Regina… it's barely nine in the morning! You really think that you should be drinking?' She asks with a concerned and scolding face.

'So, I presume you don't want to join me; in that case, can you please get straight to the point?' She asked in a bitter tone.

'It's… it's… Emma is a mess, Regina' she finally said while taking a seat on the couch and a deep breath at the same time.

'And this is my business because…' She asked ironically. Even in her darkest moments the woman couldn't lose her arrogance.

'You know Regina; you know that she is suffering about you… your _thing_'.

'Oh fucking god!' She said, raising her voice. 'Why do you even care? I thought that you would be satisfied about the end of that **thing** that I don't even know why we are having anyway…' She said, rolling her eyes to avoid showing that they were glowing.

But Snow could see, as she looked deep in her ex-stepmother's eyes; she could see the sorrow there. She had already seen it before on some occasions; Daniel's funeral was one of them. But what she was thinking… god, was it possible?

'Regina… I know that you are suffering'… She starts to say slowly. 'I can see it right now' she said and as Regina managed to open her mouth to refute Mary Margaret's allegations, the teacher kept talking. 'Don´t try to deny it; your situation is completely denouncing you; so I need to ask you, why did you leave her?'

Snow tried to put her hand on the mayor's knee, as a tender gesture, but Regina didn't allow her, moving her leg away.

'What is the fucking problem with your family accepting that I don't want to join them?' She said as she got up and reached the bottle pouring another measure of the drink in her glass.

'You should tell me about it Regina. As long as I know you chose to raise my grandson!' The teacher regretted her words instantly. Fuck, she didn't know how to stop herself when arguing with Regina. She immediately got ready for a gust of hard words in response.

'Oh… is that what you think dear? Really?' She said, drinking a long sip. 'Do you think that I chose Henry knowing that he was your grandson, so one day it could come to light and I would happily live my life having to share him with you and your loved ones?'

Mary Margaret didn't dare say another word; she knew Regina well enough to know that if she did, it would just worsen her situation and the chances of this conversation reaching a good place.

'Are you familiar with the concept of a closed adoption? I had NO idea that Henry was Emma's biological son'. She looked for the bottle again and tried to pour herself another glass but it was empty now. 'I just wanted to be a mother, something that your bastard father took away from me **too**.'

'Regina… about my father… I remember…'

'NO' the mayor interrupted. 'I'm not discussing your father with you. Not right now, not **ever'**. Her eyes were really hard and dark now.

'But Regina, I know what he's done to you, and if it is the reason that you are avoiding Emma, we need to talk…' Snow tried again.

'Are you fucking deaf?' She interrupts again. 'I said **NO**. What is the matter with your family and this word? Is it not enough that I protected your feelings when you were a child… that I endeavored not to show you who your father was and make you as traumatized as myself?'

'As I told Emma, I just want you and your family away from me. And you are completely wrong by the way, dear. I don't have any feelings for Emma. If she still hasn't realized this she'd better soon. Her and I? It is never going to happen again, I just did it to annoy you'.

But Snow has a particular doubt and wasn't convinced or ready to stop, not yet.

'Look Regina, even with your denial, I realize that you have feelings for my daughter; Do I like this situation? **No**. But I just can't stand seeing how broken Emma's heart is. She is my daughter, Regina, and I just want her to be happy… And if it is with you…well I...'

'Your daughter?' She interrupts again. 'Wake up Snow! Just fucking wake the hell up!'

'Excuse me Regina?'

'Were you there when she had a fever?' Regina was approaching her now. 'Have you ever, even once, changed her diapers or kissed her wounds all better?' Regina said, trying to pour more drink into her glass again, forgetting that the bottle was empty.

'And when she recklessly got pregnant as a teenager… did you talk to her to prevent something like that?' And now Regina was talking really loud, a mix of her rage for Mary Margaret and the frustration with the empty bottle.

'When as just a child she had to go to jail with a broken heart?' Regina got even closer. 'Where the fuck were you when she needed somebody to say to her that she meant and was worth something?'

Snow couldn't believe Regina's reaction. She was, in her own twisted way, standing up for Emma. She was really reprehending her for what had been irreversibly damaged in Emma's life; she was so genuinely upset about what had hurt Emma in the past, that she seemed about to cry.

'Do you even know how rejected she felt when she was growing up; how many times she felt like a piece of garbage that nobody wanted? No, you know that you weren't there even to curse yourself for letting whatever happens to her….' She keeps saying, fighting against her drunken tears.

'And before you say anything about the curse and how I erased your memory and stole you stupid happy ending and all that bullshit, I should remind you that you could have kept her and raised her in this land; you could have had a relationship with her since childhood without remembering your previous life; you could have had a good life; but you **chose** to leave her; You chose to make her your fucking savior over her happiness, when you should have been taking care of her!' She stops to breathe.

'You are not that different from my own mother, Snow White. Cora broke me to make me a powerful queen, and you broke Emma to make her your savior'.

_Of course Regina, the best defense is a previous hard and huge attack._

Mary Margaret could have said something if she wanted to, could have defended herself from that kind of emotional torture that Regina played with excellence. But she chose not to. She was there for Emma, and through Regina's words, she just could see again what the mayor was trying so hard to hide. She really paid attention to Emma. She really cares about her; and she cares in a way that Mary Margaret could never tell.

'Emma is just like me; a Nobody's Daughter'. Regina finished, and ironically her words affected her a million times more than they affected the teacher.

_Nobody's Daughter_. This was the exact way that Regina had felt almost her entire life. She had been Nobody's Daughter when she saw Cora ripping Daniel's heart in front of her, ignoring the dark hole that she was making in her soul and that she would never be able to cover up again, 'cause _nobody can be broken as a Nobody's Daughter_.

She had been Nobody's Daughter in all those endless nights that Leopold entered her without her consent, without recognizing who she was and that she had a name; looking into her eyes without actually seeing her. _Nobody can be most disrespected in the world than a Nobody's Daughter._

She was Nobody's Daughter when she ripped out Henry's heart to set her curse; when she was so deeply submerged in her dark magic that she killed the thing she loved the most. The only thing that she still loved. After all, _nobody can be stronger than a Nobody's Daughter._

She had been Nobody's Daughter when she discovered that she could never get pregnant; and when she felt her adoptive son's rejection in that terrible way, that way that would always remind her that no matter how hard she tried, she would maybe never be a mom in the end; because again, _Nobody can be more deeply rejected than a Nobody's Daughter. _

And she was Nobody's Daughter when she looked in Emma's eyes; inside her naked body, and realized that the woman was a Nobody's Daughter too; and she kept seeing it again and again and again when she ran away from her; when she realized that she was falling for her and that she was too damaged to live with that passion. Of course, _just one Nobody's Daughter can recognize another one._

'Regina, all you have just done is convince me more that you really like Emma; and maybe you could even **love** her'. Mary Margaret said, breaking the mayor's thoughts and irritating her by reading her feelings so fast. 'Regina, you are crying'. Mary Margaret finished, pissing her even more when she realized tears were running down her cheeks.

After this torrent of toxic thoughts, all that Regina wanted was to be alone, just fucking alone without thinking about those dark, hurtful memories anymore.

'Please, just get out of my house and leave me alone'

As she was going home, warmed by her lucky scarf, Mary Margaret wished with all her heart that her father wasn't the one responsible for the building of Regina's dark character. But at the same time, she felt a little joy in her heart, because she saw that Regina was still able to love, even if she hadn't realized yet.

**Saturday – 08:05 PM**

Regina was standing on her balcony, still grooming her conversation with Snow while savoring a glass of wine when her son approached her.

'Mom? Are you crying?' He asked.

'Henry! What are you doing here?' She said, looking at the boy. It was just a couple of hours since she had left him at Snow White's apartment to sleep over with his birth mother. So, assuming that she would be alone at the house, she just opened a bottle of red wine and started to drink. After all, it was no secret that all she did these days was to drink herself to oblivion.

'I… I couldn't stay there… mom, are you crying?' He asked again.

Regina tried to hide her shameful tears, but the boy was clever enough to tell that they were there. The mayor went down to align her face with his.

'What happened there Henry?' She asked with real concern.

'Nothing happened mom… I'm just… I'm kind of upset with Emma' the boy told her.

'And why is that?'

'Well… I asked her what happened between you two…'

**XxX**

**Two hours before**

Emma was lying on the sofa, surrounded by chocolate boxes as she had been for the last few days. She was just too depressed to do things. '_Fuck Emma, you've never, ever in your life fallen so hard. Do you even remember how strong you were when you were pregnant in jail? When that fucking bastard Neal had just left you with a baby inside you to take his blame? You used to be strong… So why you can't you just get up from this fucking couch?_' Emma was thinking stuff like this to herself, but once she put some strength in her legs and tried to get up, she just fell back down again and continued being inert.

When she saw the boy entering her house she felt very ashamed about her situation.

'Hey kid! I didn't know that you would be here today! Did you come alone?' _Fuck Emma, you just couldn't avoid asking right?_

'No… my mom brought me here! Are you ok? You look awful!'

Yes, Emma Swan knew that she looked awful; she had black marks under her eyes and messy hair and clothes. 'I'm ok, kid' She lied, trying to put herself together for her son.

An hour passed with Henry in front of the TV eating chocolate before the boy asked the inevitable. 'Emma, what happened with you and my mom?' Emma froze for a moment.

'What, kid?' She always answered this way when she didn't know what to say, which happened a lot with Henry.

'You know… I mean… what did my mom do to you?' Now he was looking at her, concerned.

Emma saw that again, like her parents and the entire town of Storybrooke, her kid was one of the people that assumed Regina was guilty for everything. And once again, Emma comprehended her ex-lover's pain.

'Hey, why do you think that your mom did something to me?'

'Well… you know, I didn't see you around anymore… and she is behaving like she does when she does something wrong!' He answered.

'And how it that?'

'Well, she's not talking too much, cleaning a lot and she doesn't cook either… when she thinks that I'm sleeping, she locks herself in her studio and drinks a lot! And I heard her saying your name in her sleep…in a weird way'

_That's how she behaves when she is sad._ Emma realized.

'So… what has she done to you?' The boy asked again.

'Nothing kid… Your mom has never hurt me… In fact, it was kind of my fault' She needed to try to make her son see how unfair she used to be with his mom.

'It was all my fault, and your mom doesn't act like this when she's done something wrong kid, she acts like this when she is sad… don´t you realize?'

Sad… It was a feeling that never occurred to Henry that his mother could feel.

'But…' He started to say 'But she is the Evil Queen… how could she be sad?'

'Henry!' Emma raised her voice. 'It's time that you stop doing that! It's time that you stop blaming Regina for her past and judging her every second about it. She is your **mother**; she loves you more than any person in this world.' Henry just kept staring at Emma. All his loyalty was to her, and she still was standing up for the Evil Queen.

'Don't you remember when you were a little boy? Who read to you at night before you went to sleep?' He kept quiet. 'And who healed you when you hurt yourself? He remembered a couple of these times in one second. 'I wasn't around for a whole ten years, kid… Ten years of tenderness and care that she, the Evil Queen, gave to you'.

Henry felt both angry and ashamed. Emma had never talked like this with him before. But what disturbed the boy deep inside was the truth of his birth mother's words. She was completely right and he hated feeling this guilt. Suddenly, he remembered when Regina used to be his whole world. He remembered her soft lap, the smell of her embrace when he needed to feel safe; he remembered thinking that his mom was the most beautiful woman in the world, and making gifts for her in his art classes.

'I think you should go and stay with her, kid' Emma said, realizing in his face that he needed it.

'But you are sad too…' He was upset with his birth mom, but he would still be more concerned about her than about Regina.

'I'll live' She gave him a weak smile. 'Now let's go, I'll drive you' And Emma finally got off of that damn couch.

**XxX**

'So… she said that it was **all** her fault?' After hearing all the conversation between Henry and Emma, Regina couldn't believe that the blonde had taken all the guilt about them breaking up on herself to make her son realize that she wasn't the monster that he thought she was.

The mayor felt her heart break in pieces. The boy hugs her, a very tight hug that she hadn't received in so long that she thought it would never happen again.

'So, are you crying about Emma?' He asked.

'Yes, it's about her too'.

'Too?'

'I miss my mother today' she said, that truth shattering before letting a couple of tears escape her eyes one more time. It was the very first time in forty three years that she had felt it.

**Sunday 10:45 PM**

Regina had already reached the road by the woods; now she was almost there. She would finally end her suffering. As she drove she remembered her meeting with Rumpelstiltskin that afternoon.

'Calm down Madame Mayor. I just need a quick ride' He told her while she turned the car off again.

'Come on, dearie… _please_, don't be so surly…' He grabbed her purse and opened it.

She just looked at him with her eyes shining with rage, and a clenched jaw.

'Oh… Give me a smile… That's not a face of a… let me see… Jack Daniels drinker!' He said, holding the newly purchased bottle.

'Get out, **now**' she ordered.

'You know dearie… there are other ways that are… how can I say it... A lot more _efficient,_ to reach oblivion, and that don't require a day after with a killer headache and all your problems in the back of your mind'.

'What do you mean?' She asked him as he was still examining the bottle. He looked at her.

'I just… understand the need to forget… It would be amazing if you could just start fresh… Start again… without painful memories, without guilt…'

'Do you have a point, Gold?' She asked, starting to get pissed off for his delay of the conversation.

'Oh dear… you know that I don't work with points… I just make observations! And today it happened that I was thinking… Where in Storybrooke could you go to just forget about your pain? And the _town limit_ just crossed my mind…'

Regina just looked at him. She knew what he meant. She was too wrapped in this thought to mind when he started to softly caress her hair and get closer.

'Imagine, Regina, you could just remember being the town mayor, and of course, Henry's mom. And you would never think about Leopold, or Daniel, or Emma, and even Snow Withe again!'

'She suddenly realized how close he was.

'Get out of my car, Gold'. She said. He obeyed this time, and opened the door.

'I'm going, dearie. I think we will go to different paths anyway'. He said before he left.

Yes… he had left, but his words were still dancing in the mayor's mind.

So there she was. Regina Mills was at the town's limit, staring at the red line. She had made her decision; she was so defeated! She wanted to be Regina Mills, Storybrooke's mayor and Henry's mother; without the Evil Queen's memories- painful memories.

She took a deep breath as she stepped forward; her chest was in some way full of hope; she had a foot already over the line when she heard it.

'DON'T'.

As she turned back, she could see a silhouette approaching her.

'Regina, don't do it' the woman said as she got closer.

That voice… Regina knew that voice. It was pretty dark, but finally, she could see her, with a long, tight red dress, her brown hair falling on her shoulders, those brown eyes the same shade as hers.

'**Cora**?' Regina said in shock.

The woman enveloped her arms around her daughter and pulled her away from the line's limit. Regina was too petrified to react.

'Thanks god you finally **missed me**' the older woman said while tightening her embrace.

**XxX**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I'm doing this right, review! =)**


	7. Once In Your Life

Thanks for my awesome beta,** tonguemarksonmymirror** To make this chap possible!

It was written with tenderness!

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Once in your life**

_Oh I've been bitter__; __You know what's __pure__and__ you know what's right__  
__But I'm forever__; __Just do the right __thing__for__ once in your life…_

'Mommy! Mommy!' Five-year-old Regina said, running from the front door. 'Can Sarah and I play magic with you?' the little girl asked Cora while holding hands with her young maid.

Cora looked at her daughter; so young and already so beautiful, with that olive skin and bright long brown hair falling in waves from her head.

'Sure my dear… what do you girls want to know today?' A younger Cora answered as the two girls sat on the floor in front of her. Since her daughter had realized that her mother had magic, she had different doubts and a different use for Cora's ability every day, but her favorite already was 'fate reading'.

'Sarah wants to know how long it will takes until she finds her true love!' Regina said in a mocking tone.

The little girl knew Sarah her whole life. She had taken care of her since she was a baby; and now at sixteen years old, all that the young teen could talk about, like almost every girl of that age in that land, was marriage and true love. The effect of the older girl's behavior on the younger one was revealing itself to be very powerful as she started to become very curious about love earlier too.

'Oh… well... Give me your right hand, Miss Sarah' Cora said, inviting the girl's hand between both of hers. She looked intensely at Sarah's palm as purple smoke started to come out of the girl's hand and entered into Cora's opened mouth. She stopped for a second, swallowing the smoke. She took a deep breath as she started to talk.

'You will have a great love, dear. In a couple of years, you will find and marry a nice man and you will be a mother to four good children' she finished, giving the girl a soft smile.

Regina saw the glow in her maid's eyes. Regina had a huge fascination with Sarah. She liked to braid her beautiful golden hair and look at the girl showering to see her curvy and beautiful feminine body; a body that she hoped she could have when she grew older.

'Oh… and what about me, mommy?' She said, with her big brown eyes sparkling. 'I want to know how many kids I will have too!' The girl said, putting her right hand over her mom's hand anxiously as she talked.

Cora stared at her daughter's palm; she saw black smoke rising from it. Even knowing that it was not for the best, she opened her mouth to swallow the message. She suppressed choking with her daughter's fate inside her. She did not talk, as she had her eyes wide open and her throat tightened.

'Mommy? How many kids?' Little Regina asks again, impatient and insistent as always. Cora let a little air escape her mouth before she looked at her girl with genuinely sad eyes and a heavy sigh.

'You will be a _Queen,_ Regina.'

**One day after Cora's appearance - Monday afternoon**

'So I think this the end for today, Emma'. Archie said as he looked at the time on his wristwatch.

It was their first therapy session, and Emma was quiet, knowing that she hasn't talked about anything that he expected her to talk about; and by that, _of course,_ she means the mayor and their end; after all, it was all that the people were talking about in that damn stupid small town.

'Well… thank you, then'. The blonde said as she stood up to leave. As she reached the door she heard his voice again.

'Emma?'

'Yes?' She turned herself to look at him. He stood up from his chair.

'My car is in the shop, would you mind giving me a ride?'

**XxX**

Emma doing therapy was Snow's idea, of course. Since she had left Regina's house that day without succeeding in figuring out a solution for both the mayor and her daughter, the teacher had decided that if she couldn't fix Regina, she would at least try to fix Emma.

Yes. Emma Swan had agreed to do those stupid sessions just to please her mother. And from the moment that she sat on that chair, she knew that it wouldn't work. In fact, she has been kind of close to Archie in the last month, but it was about Henry's sessions, as she never felt the need to talk to him about herself.

Emma also considered him reasonably good company; that's why she agreed to have a cup of coffee with him a couple of times despite the looks that she saw in the Storybrooke citizens' faces once they saw she was with male company.

But she would never have predicted that the man would one day_, in this case, one day ago that was on Sunday night_, just knock on her mother's door and offer his services to her _for free_. As Mary Margaret and James found it to be the most amazing idea in the world, she found herself cornered and she couldn't say no.

But the sheriff was not stupid. She had already realized the way that he looked at her, like he wanted to _undress_ her. And in their first session she could say that he had talked a lot to her boobs and her crossed legs. Emma wondered if he was one of those jerks that feel automatic interest in a woman that he never noticed before once he knew that she had 'turned gay'. She was smart enough to know **about '**_**that kind'**_** existing**; that kind of idiot that can't resist the idea of being a dick between a dyke's legs. But never mind; now he was just in her car with a lame excuse for spending time with her. _'Fuck my life' _she thought to herself.

'So… where are you going?' She asked as he settled in the passenger's seat. 'Well I'm just going to take my break… so I will grab a coffee and something to eat, would you like to g… w-what's that?' He said to her as he stepped on something on the car's floor.

As she looked down she saw a math textbook. It was Henry's, of course. Emma knew that her son was doing terrible with numbers at school, and that's why she tried to study with him during the past week. And of course, the boy was so interested in the subject that he forgot the book in her car for God knows how many days.

'This is Henry's! Shit!' She said, as she started automatically driving to Regina's place.

**XxX**

_Ok Emma, you are not going there because of her… The hell you're not._

She would just ring the bell and ask for Henry. She would give the boy the book and turn on her heel to leave. But deep inside, she knew that she was _expecting_ to see the mayor. She could return the book another time; it's not like Henry was missing it anyway; she could even send it with her mother, who was his teacher, for fuck's sake… But she couldn't stop herself from driving to Regina's place and returning the book herself.

_It's Ok Emma, you're just really, really concerned with your son's grade_; she keeps mentally repeating it to herself. This way, she would not be ashamed in the end.

As she parked the car and got out of it, she looked at the house's number, 108, on the front door. 'Wait here' she said to the doctor through the window as she moved towards the mansion.

She rang the bell with the book in her hand. Nobody answered. She waited one really long minute before ringing again; and still nothing. Several suffering minutes later, she was ready to give up. That's when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. As she looked back she saw Archie… he was.. _Holding her?_

'What the fuck…' She started to say as they both heard the door open.

**The night when Cora arrived**

'After your marriage to Leopold, even after being trapped in the world you pushed me into, I still had access to Rumpelstinkin via the mirror. I think that's why I didn't go crazy'.

Regina and Cora had settled down inside the mayor's studio.

After crying and holding her mother, feeling the nostalgic smell of her own childhood, Regina had just driven the woman to her mansion without thinking too much about it.

'I will never forget the first time that he came to me'. Cora kept talking. 'I was in my bed chambers, still so mad at you Regina… It was about four months now, and I still hadn't found a way to come back… and you still hadn't even considered bringing me back'. She said with sadness in her voice.

'_Would you like to see how happily married your daughter is, dearie?_' He asked me. When I said yes, he showed you to me' Regina shivered in anticipation, imagining what Cora had seen. She felt shame burning in her cheeks, thinking about all the humiliating situations that she had lived through with Leopold.

'Oh Regina, it just broke my heart!…Your face was marked with bruises… and your lip was bleeding so badly… and you still had so much more blood running from between your legs' She had tears in her eyes as she softly caressed Regina's scar with her fingertips.

'I saw when you slapped your maid and called for your dad… I heard when you told him… when you told what the king had done to you…' Cora took Regina's hands in hers.

'I knew that the king was a violent man… but I never thought that he would do something like that to you…' Before she could keep going, Regina took her hand away from her.

'You didn't know? That's all that you have for me? How could you… I mean…knowing that he was a 'violent man', how could you not predict this for god's sake?' Regina's shame was immediately replaced by rage.

'Regina, please… try to understand… I thought that you would get used to him… I thought that you would…'

'Bullshit!' Regina interrupted again. 'How could I get used to being raped and hurt, mom?' She gasped. 'How _any_ person could do this?'

'Regina… in that land, almost all the girls needed to do that… I mean, do you think I wanted marry Henry? I had to do it! But I tried my best to get used to him...'

'Don't you dare talk badly about my father' she interrupted in a rush of rage. 'He was a good man! He was the only one who…' She stopped as the tears threatened to emerge in her eyes.

'Who put your pieces together when you were crushed…' Cora finished her daughter's sentence. 'I know, Regina, I saw it so many times throughout the years… and I realized, maybe even too soon, I realized that you would never get used to that situation…' She said, pausing to see if her daughter would attack her again; she didn't, so Cora kept on talking.

'I could taste my own regret in my mouth every day, every moment… Every single time that I remembered, or saw you bleeding, crying, waiting and praying for death…' She paused again, cupping her daughter's face in her palms. 'I thanked God so much that you weren't the suicidal type'! Her voice started to fail at the last sentence. Regina kept fighting her tears.

'And I've watched you the whole time; for all those years, my baby; I saw every part of your life…' The tone of her voice was very sad as she kept talking. 'I saw when your dark side invaded your body, inch by inch. I was looking when you finally killed that bastard!' She said, looking at Regina's dark, glowing eyes. 'I saw how bravely you've fought against those _two idiots_ and my heart was bursting with pride of you, my daughter…' Against her own will, something inside Regina lit up when she heard her mother showing pride for her.

'Yes… I saw your whole transformation to the Evil Queen…' Regina shed one lonely tear as Cora cleaned it quickly enough with her thumb.

'Regina… I would do anything to stand by your side…' She said, holding Regina's head against her chest.

'And why didn't you, mother? Why didn't you save me?' She started to say, like a crying child 'When… when I could have still had a chance to not hurt myself as much…'… Her voice wavered. 'Hurt daddy…' Regina said, as Cora tightened her embrace.

'Shhhh, calm down, girl…' She said, holding her tightly and caressing her hair. 'When you pushed me into that dimension, the only one that had enough magic to release me was _Rumpelstiltskin._ I've lost count of how many times I asked him to take me to you...' She stopped talking as she realized that Regina was really crying.

'Don't cry about Henry, Regina'. Cora said, as if reading her thoughts. 'It was his **fate** to die for you' As she heard the words, Regina replaced her sadness with anger once more.

'Who you think you are to know people's fate? Some kind of goddess or something?' She started to say, possessed with rage as she broke free of her mother's embrace.

'Do you even think how different my life, _our_ _lives,_ could have been, if you haven't been so greedy? Crawling in the filth for one stupid royal title…'

'Regina, it wasn't about my greed or the title…' Cora started in a tired tone. 'You know that with my magic, I can see the future… I was just trying to protect you… But one thing that I learned **after** this is that..'

'Protect me?' Regina interrupted. 'Are you insane? How can protecting me be taking me away from everything that I care about, and giving me like a piece of meat to a bastard to devour? I don't want to fucking know what the girls in that land used to do… I had a true love… and you killed him! In front of me…' She said, standing up.

'Regina… about Daniel…' She started.

'NO…. don't you dare speak about him too… Don't you…' She had her hands on her head.

'Listen to me' She interrupted, grabbing Regina's fists and forcing her to sit down again. 'Daniel was **not **your true love Regina! He never could be… it was just an infatuation…'

'Ha….' Regina took a really long cynical laugh. 'And you, the woman who killed him for pure greed, you really expect me to believe you?'

'Regina please… I **saw** it. I **saw** it so many times in your fate; I know that you remember… you have to remember'… Before she could finish, Regina interrupted her.

'What **I **remember, mother, is that you raised me to be a fucking queen, ever since I know myself. You didn't even give me the chance for happiness'. She said with a bitter tone, striving to keep looking at the older woman's face.

Cora lost her already short patience.

'It was **NOT** happiness Regina. _The black smoke in your hands_. I saw **nothing** that day. Do you remember? You were five and you came with Sarah to ask about love!'

The memories ran through the mayor's mind. Sarah, of course she remembered her; their wedding games, their requests for 'fate reading' of Cora… **yes**… the black smoke and her mother's widely spread eyes when she told her that she would be a queen.

'What are you saying?' Regina asked with genuine confusion. She had already thought about that day before, of course. But she always thought that it was a demonstration of the future that her mother had already sealed for her.

But thinking about it now… she could remember a really dark atmosphere running through her childhood body that day, and it made her stomach freeze in one stab.

'Regina… Pay **attention**. When I read palms, I'm able to see the biggest part of a person's future. I saw it in Sarah's like I've seen in a bunch of young ladies' hands, and it was the same almost every time. A marriage, which I constantly explained as a 'true love' and kids…It was what that that kind of girl needed to hear' and once more she cupped her daughter's face with tenderness before she kept talking.

'But when I saw your hand… I knew that you weren't _that kind_ of girl at all…' She hesitated a little; Regina's eyes were static on her. 'I saw no happiness, no true love… no kids; I saw black. And believe me, it meant a really painful and sad future'. She took a quick break. 'And when you came home one day, playing house with Daniel, do you remember? You had were nine years old… I understood everything…'

'Everything about **what,** Cora?'

'Regina… the first time I saw Daniel, still a kid, playing with you… I saw that you would fall for him… and I saw that he would die young…' She said with genuine sincerity. 'Even if I hadn't … I hadn't… you know...'

'**Killed** him' Regina interrupted.

'Yes…' Cora said, trying to maintain some respect. 'He would have still died very young, my dear… He wouldn't have made you happy; he would have just brought you endless mourning' She took another breath. 'That's why I decided to make you a queen. It was your best chance…'

'Can´t you realize that despite everything, I still passed my whole life mourning?' She said loudly. 'And I don´t believe you, by the way' Her heart was aching while she remembered her sweet childish games with Daniel.

'I can **show** you, Regina. Just give me your palm. and I'll show you'. Cora said, raising her hands to Regina.

'**No**' she answered back. 'I won't let you me fool me again with your convenient magic'. She answered.

'But you really **should** see it, my dear. Now that you have magic too, I can't fool you in that respect.' She raised her hands once again.

Something in Cora's eyes was really different. It made Regina remember the same eyes when she was a child. When Cora used to play with her, and tuck her in bed to sleep. And she was right about Regina's ability. She would not be fooled now that she had very powerful magic, maybe even more powerful than her own.

Regina put her hands against her mother's palms. She felt her entire body tingling and got dizzy as she felt the purple smoke running to her face. 'Open your mouth, Regina'. As she did, she swallowed the smoke and saw it.

She saw herself dressed as a bride while crying by the side of Daniel's corpse. He had blood dripping from his mouth; he was dying on their wedding day. The vision was so sad that Regina couldn't keep the magic going. She just opened her eyes and gasped hard.

'So…' Cora started to say hesitantly… 'He was already sick when you both were planning to run away… and between seeing you as a young widow or making you a powerful queen… I thought that you would have a better chance of some happiness with the second option. I knew that you weren't born to be small, my dear…'

Regina was very shocked by that view. Was her mother telling her the truth? She gathered all of her strength to keep the conversation going.

'And why did you come back just now? Why didn't you do it before? When I was being raped every night by that bastard? Why didn't you come to at least to explain this to me and make my heart a little less furious?'

'Again, Rumpelstiltskin…' Cora answered.

_Oh Cora… it's not polite going to the King castle without an invitation…_ _I'm pretty sure that when your daughter misses you, she will just invite you to see her._

'He made a **spell,** Regina. The day that you _really_ missed me, missed me with all your heart, I would be able to pass the portal between the worlds… And I expected for forty three years that this would happen… I stood in front of that portal every day, almost all the time, waiting for your will to see me and the opening between the worlds that would allow me to come to you'. She explained.

'It's too late, Cora. I don't need you anymore. I have control here'. She said, knowing that she was bluffing. Cora got closer to her again.

'My daughter, we know that it is not true… I watched you enough in this world, too. I spent all my time understanding how things work here. And I know about your son's rejection of you and his blood line with Snow White. And I know about your feelings for her daughter…And that you are all alone. You never gave me a chance to explain what I've learned **after** about the fate…'

'Don't.' She said without thinking. 'I **don't**… have any feeling for that… that woman'. She said, avoiding her mother's gaze.

'Ok Regina, we can talk about it when you're ready. What I really need you to know now, is that _I'm here Regina_; I spent forty three years waiting to come here today and say that I **love** **you,** my daughter; and to ask for your **forgiveness**'. That was all Cora could say. She kept looking at her daughter with really sad eyes.

'I don't really know if I can do that' Regina said with sincerity.

'Just say to me that you will try, and I will accept and support every single piece of your life' she answered back, and Regina felt her heart becoming weaker.

This time, she was the one who embraced Cora and rested her face on her mother's shoulders.

Yes, just as she had known before she set the curse, Cora was her biggest weakness.

**Regina's doorway – Monday afternoon**

As Regina opened the door and saw Archie holding a pissed-off Emma by the waist, she felt her whole body suddenly catch on fire. She didn't have time to think; she didn't have time to stop herself or rationalize about the situation. All that she could see was a **red **wave while her stomach burned with rage.

'**Take your hands off her'** she screamed before throwing a really hard punch at the therapist's face. The impact was so hard that the doctor flew through her doorway to land on his back above the grass, his lip already bleeding.

She was gasping as she looked at Emma. She felt as if somebody had just shaken the earth under her feet violently.

'How dare you come to my house with this… this fucking idiot wrapped around you? So it was true… all the bullshit that I heard people saying about you two?' She asked Emma with ferocity that Emma had never seen before. For one moment Emma was afraid that she would get punched too.

'**No,** Regina… jeez, calm down. I was just giving him a ride and I stopped to drop off Henry's book…' She said, showing the book to the mayor. 'I don't know why the fuck he was hugg..'

Emma stopped talking as she saw the **devastation** in Regina's eyes. She had never seen the woman like this before. Her chest was arching up and down, and her face had become red.

'Regina… are you jealous of Archie?' She asked, unable to suppress a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

'Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan' She answered back almost automatically, trying very hard to come back to normal.

'So… what was **that**?' Emma asked as both women looked at the man in the grass. He had stood up, still reeling, while pressing his fingers against his injured mouth.

'I'm sorry Emma, I just…' He started to say.

'SHUT UP' Both women shouted at him at the same time.

'I don't like you … doctor…' Regina started to say as she approached him, leaving Emma behind.

'Don't you **dare** come back to my house again and don't you dare be in the same spot as me anywhere in this town;' She raised her voice an octave as she got closer.

'If you see me walking around, you better cross the street, change your way or anything that doesn't include passing by my side' She was now invading his personal space, only inches away from his face.

_So damn sexy, this Evil-Queen-way…_ Emma couldn't avoid thinking.

'And from now, if I enter a place that you are in, you will just get out… Or I will **finish** you. Understand?' She asked, with her face still inches from his. He seemed to have decreased in size, as he shrunk in the grass and just nodded

'I asked you a question' she said, keeping her tone strong. 'Do you understand what I said?' She asked again. Her fists were clenched.

'Y-Yes...' He answered with a weak voice.

'Yes what?' She asked one more time.

'Yes, Regina, I-I… understands'. He finally said.

'Now **get out** of my yard' was all that she needed to say before he turned on his heel, starting to walk with fast and clumsy steps till he disappeared from their view.

Emma's jaw dropped. Regina was **dying** of jealousy. _Fucking God, this was unbelievable;_ Emma was lost in these thoughts as she heard the other woman who was standing in the doorway.

'I believe that this belongs to my grandson?' Cora said softly, taking the book from Emma's hands.

'Grandson?' She looked at the woman with a puzzled expression on her face.

'Oh… how rude of me, dear, I'm sorry… I'm Cora, Regina's mother' She said with a perfectly white smiled that seemed a lot like Regina's.

'Oh… Nice to meet you… I-I guess…' Emma answered as she saw Regina approaching them with 'I-will-kill-everybody' eyes.

'**So**… Miss Swan' she said, trying to keep a reasonable tone. 'I believe that you've finished here'.

'Oh, don't be so rude, Regina'. Cora interrupted. 'Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss Swan?' She asked the blonde. 'I'm making pumpkin pie'.

_My god… it is like dealing with two Reginas… how weird…_

Now Regina's jaw dropped.

'Well.. I-I can't… but thanks for the invitation' Emma said, feeling really embarrassed. 'I'm going now…'

She turned on her heel and left that mess behind. But about one thing she was sure… Regina couldn't stand picturing her with another person. And she suddenly felt her heart assume a pre-judged sensation of loss of happiness inside.

**XxX**

'Yes… she is **really** beautiful… this Lady Swan, huh? I'm not surprised that you have fallen for her' Cora said to her daughter while she closed the door.

'What?' Regina asked, scandalized.

'Oh Regina… So you just punched a man in the face, asking him to get his damn hands off her because you don't like her? Come on… why do you even try to deny it, dear? I can see it in you, I could show you'. She said.

'Look Cora, listen and **understand **this once and for all. I'm sick of you seeing things in me, and I'm also sick of this 'I-could-show-you talk'. So… if you have something to tell me, get straight to the point'. Regina was still very shaken up by her previously attack of rage.

'Regina, I tried to say it on the night that I arrived, but you didn't let me finish'

'Ok, you can say it now. I'm listening' The younger woman said, going to sit on her couch.

'I guess you might like something to drink while I talk'. Cora said, pointing to Regina's liquor cabinet as she sat on the couch.

'Do you remember when I said last night that after you pull me on that dimension that I learned more about fate reading?' Cora asked, bringing her Tanqueray with ice to her mouth.

Regina just looked at her with an empty expression on her face.

'So… you don't remember, it's ok. You were on the edge that night'. She said after swallowing the good smelling liquid.

'Here is the thing dear, when we talk about fate, we can't talk about an **immutable** path. I've learned that what your destiny is, really is, can´t be seen as absolute truth at just one point in time'.

Regina looked at her with a puzzled face as she drank a sip from her own glass.

'I see that you don't understand. I will go straight to the point then. That day when you were a kid, I couldn't see any love or child in your life. Just a very dark fate full of pain'.

'Oh… but you were right about that Cora, I did have that fate'. Regina said sarcastically.

Cora just ignored her comment. 'But when you were growing up, I started to see that you had what it takes to be big, Regina. Really powerful, and that's when I started to plan how to turn you into a queen'.

She stopped to drink one more time, her eyes glowing at the memory. 'But the thing is: You would never have become a powerful queen, if I hadn't seen your future so black when you were a child. That's what led me to set you with up the king'.

'Please, get to the point, Cora' She asked again, drinking one more time.

'Regina, I hadn't seen a chance of happiness in your life, because this chance was still not **possible** in **that** universe. Because you weren't a queen, because the king hadn't already broken you, and most importantly, because you weren't strong enough to set that curse yet'.

'WAIT.' Regina interrupted. 'Are you trying to tell me that I needed all that suffering to find a chance at happiness?' She said in a disbelieving tone.

'That's why I said that fate is not immutable, Regina. If you had married Daniel, just to lose him next, you would never have been powerful enough to come to this world. You would have just lived out your days as a sad widow without kids, and would have died old and miserable, and I needed to know about this world's existence in order to see this part of your fate'. She said, pouring herself another amount of gin.

'But marrying the king… It made you strong enough to come here; damaged your uterus; what you've done just because of the king made you able to adopt Henry, without whom you'd never have met Emma; your actions, and by actions I mean powers, powers that you learned how to control just because of your broken heart, even gave you a possibility of having an acceptable age to raise your son and staying with Emma… Yes, Regina, I can see a chance at happiness in you now, and you know that it's with her… I know that you know. It's just pure chaos theory'.

'Are you trying to say that Emma is my fucking true love?' She asked, petrified.

'No' Cora answered calmly, while taking the last drop from her glass. 'True love doesn't exist, Regina. It's just a myth. What really exists is a chance at happiness. And you've found yours.'

'Are you serious, mother? Can you support me with a wom… I mean… with Emma?' She asked, genuinely surprised.

'Oh Regina… Please! Do you really think that I would have an issue with the fact that your beloved has a pussy instead of a dick?' She asked sincerely.

Regina blushed.

'I'm not like the two idiots, sweetie. And I also know how seductive and irresistible sweet lady kisses can be… If you know what I mean…'

Regina felt her ears bleeding. 'Oh Cora, I don't want to know about that…' She said, taking one more sip, unable to contain her laughter.

Cora… kissing a woman? Oh god, she wouldn't have seen that coming.

And suddenly she knew that it was the right time and there was the right person that she could talk to about that thing.

'Mom…you know… It's because… after Leopold… after what he did to me… I … I can´t' She started before Cora interrupted.

'Regina, you **can** _live through this_. Leopold is dead… You killed him a long time ago. You need to remember that. He already rotted. His smell doesn't even exist anymore. He's gone'. She said, taking her daughters hands with tenderness.

'But.. But, Emma is his granddaughter… I mean… she has his blood…'

'So does Henry, Regina! And does he remind you about fucking Leopold?' She said, looking her in the eye. 'Emma is his blood as you are mine my dear… and can you say that you would be able to do to Henry what I did to you?' She finished in a genuinely regretful tone.

'Go talk to her Regina. Go now'.

'I… I can't… I really just can´t'..

'Regina! For fuck's sake. You have fought wars; you have survived death, rape and agony for so long… Why can't you face one woman…One woman that you care about? You are stronger than this!'

'I just… I never imagined…' Regina started to say.

'That love could be the hardest task?' Cora interrupted. 'I know, and I know that you can handle it. I **trust** that you can'.

Regina stood up. 'I will take a shower before dinner' she said, ending the talk as she left the living room. When she was almost up the stairs she looked back to Cora.

'Mom?' She asked.

'Yes Regina'?

'You are a few steps closer to my forgiveness' she said before disappearing.

**XxX**

As Cora went back to the kitchen to finish her pumpkin pie, she felt Henry tap her on the arm. 'Hey grandma … um.. I was kind of listening…' He said.

'And…' She asked.

'Can you please explain to me how the hell two women get together? Nobody wants to tell me!' He asked, lowering his voice.

'Of course I can, Henry. Sit down while I finish this and I will tell you'.

**XxX**

Regina kissed Emma's bare shoulder. 'Fuck, Regina' the blonde said, arching her naked body against hers. She captured her lips again. The blonde allowed her tongue inside her mouth, opening it and exploring the inside while she manages to lick the brunette's lips.

'_Oh fuck… she is so wet…_' Regina thought as she positioned herself between Emma's very wet tights. The blonde's legs were already wide open under her. '_Oh yeah, so open for me…So exposed…'_

And without any warning or hesitation, Regina slid two fingers inside of the blonde, hard. Emma let out a very loud moan in her mouth. _'Yes Emma… good girl... screams for me' _Their kiss kept deepening as Regina's fingers worked in and out the sheriff's body, curling every once in a while, going faster and faster. The blonde started rocking her hips to meet Regina's thrusts. '_Oh! Fuc the way this whore can move her body'_

Regina lowered her mouth and closed it around one of the blonde's very hard peaks. 'Regiiiiiina' she heard her desperate moan. '_Yes… I will suck it so hard; and I will pinch it between my fingers while I fuck you even harder with my other hand… God her legs are __**so**__ open for me…'_

'Regina, Regina... don't stop!' She heard Emma say. _'Don't worry baby... I won't... I will keep thrusting my fingers inside you for hours. I will fuck you until you're sore…you'll spend days unable to forget how hard I fucked you this time' _The mayor started to feel the blonde's inner walls squeezing her fingers. She was close.

'Fuckkkkk yeah Regina… I'm going to come'… '_Yes your little bitch... Come for me, come undone around my fingers like the little whore you are… and I will fuck this pretty little pussy again after this time…' _Emma was shaking and trembling fast as she came.

Regina! Regina! Regiiiiina! _'Yeah bitch... say my name'_

'Regina! Regina...Regina…Regina! WAKE UP.'

She opened her eyes to see Cora beside her bed. Her face blushed as she realized that her mother was waking her up.

'I'm sorry to disturb your _sweet dreams_, but I believe that you have something to do.'

'Mom… I really can't do it now, I have to drop Henry off at school and…' She started to say, clenching her legs together, trying to calm down her throb even just a little bit.

'I already did it, Regina'

'You did? But how…'

'I studied the whole operation of this land, remember? Now get up and do what you have to do'

'Mom… I think I still c-can't…' She started to say as Cora took her by the wrists and picked her up off the bed.

'Regina, I understand how you are feeling. I can tell that you still smell him around and have nightmares. But I didn't raise you to be such a fucking coward. So wake up, dress up and go there to face Emma Swan. _Do the right fucking thing for once in your life_. Like I am trying to do right now'.

**Present time – Tuesday morning**

The morning was freezing as Charming woke up; he was just making some coffee, Snow had already gone to school, when he heard a knock on his door.

As he opened it, he found himself astonished by the view of a stunning Regina. She had a long black pelt covering her whole body, with a small belt marking her tiny little waist, blood red lipstick on her plump lips, and very high black heels.

He just kept his mouth open while she waited for him to ask her to enter. When he didn't and still had that stupid expression on his face, she just asked 'Is Emma here?'

'Y-Yes… she is in her roo…' He started to say like he was waking from a coma, blushing as Regina looked at him with disgusted eyes.

She just went inside without finishing hearing what he had to say. He kept standing with the door open as he heard the noise of her heels on the floor going towards Emma's room. And all Charming could do was smell her sweet perfume in the air.

.

Review to make a foregin writter happy! =p


	8. Ask For It

**AN/1** – I'm really sorry about the delay in this chapter. I've been in a kind of lack of inspiration. l'm also made this chapter shorter (the previous ones sometimes seems exaggeratedly long) So... let me know if it works better ;)

**AN/2** – I want devote this chapter for _daiiikon bah_ because… well, she knows why.

**AN/3** – After my beautiful beta _tonguemarksonmymirror _corrected this chapter for me I still made a few changes, so if it's any spelling error or something like that, is my entire fault!

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 8 – Ask For It.**

_If you live through this with me I swear that I will die for you_

_And if you live through this with me I swear that I will die for you…_

'I'm just… I… Hmm, it's not good not having you around' Regina said in front the blonde's bed, staring at the sheriff who was still pretty confused and looking back at her with the covers still above her legs.

As soon as Regina entered the room, Emma could sense that was somebody there. It was some kind of sixth sense that she had since she was a child. It didn't matter how heavily and peacefully she would be sleeping; if somebody entered her room, she would immediately wake up. That was why at the moment Regina carefully placed her high heels on the room's floor, even with all her successful efforts to not make noise, Emma spread her eyes wide to see the stunning brunette covered in a pelt.

_Oh god… Is it so hard for her just say 'I miss you'?_

'Regina, you still didn't answer my question' The blonde said as the mayor kept staring at her long bare legs that were now tangling in the sheet while she managed to raise herself from the bed to a more comfortable position. 'What are you doing here?'

Regina took a deep breath. 'I… I want to make things right… you know between… between me and you'. The brunette said, getting even closer to the bed.

'And how are you planning to do that?' The blonde asked, standing on her feet slowly as Regina looked at her, feeling unwanted goosebumps over her whole body. She was wearing a white top, no bra, which exhibited her swollen breast's shape pretty well, and exceptionally, she had girly knickers on.

As Emma approached her, she was crushed by the thoughts that she had been delayed for a long time, and tried to keep in an untouched box inside her head. Most of the time she couldn't even dare consider it; and she had that terrible sensation every time she was with Emma. _Love_, _being loved_ _in return_; that was maybe the cruelest anguish inflicted from her mind on her body. That was not her. She wasn't the person that ended up being loved by anybody. She had witnessed so many true love encounters… She had cursed them; she had laughed at them; she had tried to destroy them. And now she was seeing herself failing at something like… This? She froze; she was fearful; she was terrified.

The last time she had done it, she had trodden a deep, dark path, and yes, she still didn't know the way back or even if one existed.

Now Emma was inches from the mayor's face, still with a sleepy face and small dark green eyes. Regina felt that smell, that scent which she always felt from the blonde; it was like old powder; or it could also be like childhood; or maybe time. Yes. That was it; Regina just realized that Emma, all this while, smelled exactly like time. Maybe lost, wasted, or just simply missed time.

'And how are you planning to do that?' The blonde asked again as Regina could feel her warm breath on her skin.

She just undid the coat's belt and let it fall. She was completely naked. 'I have scars'. She said, looking to one side to avoid Emma's gaze.

Emma honestly wasn't seeing any scars. She was just looking at Regina's face and a little of her bare shoulders as she took the brunette by the waist gingerly and kissed her, closing her eyes.

'I… I think I'm ready' Regina said against her mouth, her eyes also closed.

As Emma deepened the kiss, she felt the brunette trembling. Her whole body was shaking and as Emma tried to embrace her tightly she seemed to retract herself.

'Are you scared Regina? 'She asked gently. 'I don't want to do it if you are scared'.

'I… I don't know.. I.. just'.. The brunette started to say, looking kind of lost.

That is when Emma realized it. God, how the fuck could she not think of that before?

'Regina…' She said, taking her mouth away from the brunette's lips, but staying close enough to feel her accelerated breath. 'You are a virgin'.

Regina gave a long, nervous, spontaneous laugh that she managed to stop quickly. It was senseless. 'Emma… I had been countless times with Leopold…'

'It wasn't consensual, it doesn't count'. Emma interrupted, stroking her dark hair.

And unexpectedly, it suddenly made sense to Regina; made sense what she was looking for for a long time. Even having a decade of 'sexual life' with the fucking bastard king, she could never feel that, even in that fucked twisted way, she was having sex, no, **that **was another thing. And now she realized that, even with all the stigma of the physical relation, 'that' wasn't sex, in fact, that it had nothing to do with sex at all.

_Rape is not sex._

Yes… somehow she was a virgin. She was sure about it now.

'I want to do this' was all that she could manage to say to Emma.

So it was now Emma's time to come down with a frantic panic. It was hard enough never having fucked a woman, but how would she deal with somebody that had been a victim of such violence?

She got closer to Regina and before closing her arms around her, she had a fast glimpse of the brunette's body; she was just gorgeous. As she embraced her, Emma felt her shivering.

She kissed her; a soft kiss that lasted until both bodies were the same warm temperature. But Regina was still too tense. Emma led her to bed and laid her down. She came down softly on top of her. When she looked at the woman, she had her eyes closed. She was definitely still scared and nervous.

As Regina let herself be laid out on that bed, she was pretty sure about what to expect. She reasoned with the logic that she had to do that in order to keep Emma by her side. **Sex;** wasn´t this what everybody ever wanted from her in the end? Wasn't sex her only use for over a decade? So, if she had to do this to not lose Emma, she would try to stand it. She was really just waiting for the habitual invasion. The pain. And in the end, the relief of having somebody finally getting off of her so she could breathe again.

But the blonde's submissive attitude had just completely puzzled her.

Emma rose, her knees on each side of Regina's hips, and slowly went down to the brunette's feet. She started kissing her toes and then she went up, tracing wet kisses on her shins; and then she licked.

She threw the tip of her tongue on Regina's smooth skin, licking and licking, tracing lines over her whole leg. She passed over her thigh and filled it with more wet kisses, licking until Regina's whole right leg was glowing with the traces of her mouth. Yes, she had seen some scars here and there. White lines that could be generated by cuts, mostly. When she arrived to her groin, she stopped and went down again to start to kiss her other foot.

'What you think you're doing?' Regina asked, raising herself to her elbows to stare at the blonde.

'I'm taking him away from you, Regina. I'm cleaning him away from your body as I expect one day to be able to clean him away from your mind too'.

_I will always lick your wounds…_

Regina felt her heart ache. That was the most beautiful and both most delicate and strongest thing somebody had ever done for her.

'Please, lie down and just feel the pain going away'. She finished.

And Regina, still with a heavy chest, did it.

As long as Emma had her left whole leg licked and kissed, her mouth was very dry. She took large sips of water from a bottle that was on her nightstand, God knows since when, but thank God it was there. As she came back to her previous place, she didn't touch Regina's pussy. She went to her lower belly and kept licking; she sucked her navel, and threw bunches of wet kisses on her ribs. She could see more scars; some still looking like cuts but also other ones that could be retained from burns. Emma mentally said to herself that it just could be from her time with the king. When Emma has already licked, kissed and sucked every inch of skin on Regina's torso, she reached for the bottle again and drank more water.

Regina was experiencing a complete state of peace by this time. It was as if Emma was really cleaning her up, making her new. And her eyes watered when she realized that she could be living the fresh start that she had wanted so badly, and judged so long ago as a lost cause.

But her tears went dry at the moment that she felt Emma´s tongue on the low circle of her breasts. She felt a twinge in her stomach, her legs unwittingly contracting for one moment. She starts to feel her arousal rising inside once Emma licked the entire contour of her breast and circled her nipple, already hard as a rock. Then, she moved to the other breast and did exactly the same.

'Mmmmmmm' She moaned, without even realizing she was making a sound. And God knows for how long she made those noises.

Emma licked the space between her boobs very, very slowly. And now Regina completely felt it. Wetness running between her legs. Emma had her mouth on her neck now, kissing her jaw. As she made her way back to the collarbone, Regina couldn't contain herself.

'Swan… please…' Her untouched dry nipples were screaming for her mouth. She could feel Emma´s grin against her skin.

'Be patient, Regina… I want to do this right. Now, turn around.'

Now, with a groan of frustration, she heeded her request.

Several sips of water after, Emma had licked and seen the same pattern of old scars on the all of Regina´s back, ass, and now she was just finishing her back and inner tights. Each lick caused such amazing sensations in the mayor that she couldn't contain a series of moans and sighs. Still on the back of her inner thighs Emma could smell her arousal and also see the wetness dripping from her pussy. She couldn´t resist and try just a little, a very little taste. As she snaked her tongue lightly on Regina's entrance and felt her taste, what cause a particularly loud moan from the Mayor's throat, she realized how turned on she was. The sheriff was so horny that she didn´t know how the hell she could manage so much self-control, she could even fell her own wetness trespassing the thin material from her cotton knickers and sticking on her legs.

She turned Regina over again; she kissed her mouth hungrily, licking her lips, lingering on the tip of her tongue above the brunette's lip-scar before she went down.

'Ohhhhh yes!' She heard Regina gasp while she sucked her hard nipples, moving her tongue on their tips. She kept shifting between her breasts, while the brunette's hands pulled her head closer, demanding harder impact.

_And now you like it han? Let's see how far we can go this time…_

The blonde raised herself and put her hands on the brunette's knees, which were closed together. She looked Regina in the eyes when she started to spread her legs apart, silently asking for permission. Regina just nodded eagerly.

'Do you want me to lick your beautiful little pussy, _Regina_?' Emma asked from between Regina's legs, now staring directly at her sex.

'Please… Do it, just do it now!' She purred.

Emma positioned herself between Regina's legs, holding her hips with her palms as her face was inches away of the mayor's pussy. She took a long deep breath.

'Regina, you smell so good!' She groans before starting to lick the mayor's flesh with the tip of her tongue.

'Oh fuck…. Yes…' Regina couldn't avoid these words as she automatically bucked her hips against Emma's mouth.

'Do you like that baby?' Emma said between hard breaths, now kissing all over the place the way she can with Regina pushing herself into her.

'Yes..yes.. Don´t stop _**Emma**_… don´t you o-ohhh d-dare stop' She said without realizing she was calling out the blonde´s name.

Emma didn´t had time to be happy about the fresh listened words as she felt Regina's inner tights unwittingly contraction around her neck. She started circling her tongue around Regina´s clit, faster and faster trying to follow her moves.

'Oh gooooood.. I think..ooooh there´s something….fuuuuck' The mayor gasped again.

'It's ok Regina; do you want to come… come for me, huh?' Emma was feeling Regina's reluctance to let go.

_Jezz… Even in bed this woman needs to fight against herself…_

'I can't… you feel so good, I just can´t…' The mayor's was losing it, and all Emma could do, was try to encourages her to give up.

'Don't try to **hold** this in… Let it go… **Come**. Come in my mouth' the blonde whispered against her core.

And with this Regina came undone, shaking violently against Emma´s mouth, twisting her tights around her neck with a complete lack of control. Emma kept licking her pussy, her folds, and her entrance, swallowing her as the brunette's motions starting slowing down.

When Emma finally laid by her side, Regina looked at her face, seeming completely relaxed.

'Nobody ever did this for me' she said, staring at the ceiling.

'And how are you feeling now?' Emma asked, leaning her head on Regina's chest with her lips pressed lightly against one nipple.

'Clean'.

As Emma manages to hold the naked Regina and dares to close her eyes, she listened.

'You're not really thinking that you are going to come back to sleep right now, are you dear?' She said changing their position, cupping Emma's breasts and pinching her nipples over the fabric of her top. Emma just gave her an amazed look.

'Now be a good girl and take off those remarkable girly panties…'

XxX

**Reviews are always appreciated ;)**


	9. I Wanna Be Your Dog

* Hey girls, here you go Chapter 9! I'm sorry bfor the delay again... my internet is testing my nerves! Thanks for all the good reviews! You girls are awesome!

*And thanks to my beautiful beta that is also a beuatiful friend,** tonguemarksonmymiror** :p

*I will stop talking! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 09**

**I Wanna Be your Dog**

Now I'm ready to close my eyes; and now I'm ready to close my mind

And now I'm ready to feel your hand; and lose my heart on the burning sands

And now I wanna be your dog;And now I wanna be your dog

Now I wanna be your dog

**Emma's Room **

When Emma noticed that Regina had fallen asleep, it was about 17:13. From then, she had hardly managed any self-control. It was early morning when she and the mayor had started fucking like horny teenagers. They couldn't get enough of each other until the brunette had just closed her eyes on top of the blonde after having come her last strength away. Emma had rolled her to the side of her tiny single bed but couldn't sleep. Her fingers were still tingling and she couldn't stop thinking about the hundreds of times that she had felt Regina's inner walls contracting around them. She had no idea how good it could feel; to fuck a woman, to thrust inside of her and hear those feminine moans against her face, her breasts, her ears. She looked at the clock again. It was 17:45, and Regina had her naked body half covered with the white sheets as the sun was setting outside the window. Emma needed to get out of that room or she would end up waking up and fucking the exhausted Queen again.

As she got up from the bed and put on the same pink slippers that she was wearing that morning, she just took another look at the Mayor. She had one of her boobs completely uncovered, as well as a good part of her hips and a whole leg. Emma couldn't avoid going in her direction again like a bug to the light. Very lightly, she pressed her right palm over the exposed nipple. _'… Fuck I love this feeling so much' _she thought to herself. But she needed to stop; she wanted to give Regina her much earned rest after fucking literally all day.

'Do you want more, already, dear?' A lazy voice talked to her. She had been so absorbed in Regina's body that she didn't pay attention as the mayor opened her eyes. Regina, with Emma's palm still above her breast, started to stretch herself as elegant as a cat with a smile on her face.

'How do you…?' Emma started to say before the mayor talk again.

'Please, I could feel your stare' She started to say as she raised herself on her elbows, which exposed her other breast and led Emma's hand to her belly. Emma felt a throb between her legs. Again.

'Do you want another taste?' Regina teased, now standing on her knees on the small mattress. Emma went closer to her immediately and grabbed her boobs one more time, first gingerly but turning rough quickly, and it took the sheriff a couple of heavy breaths before she kissed Regina again. She felt the brunette smiling against her mouth, her nipples going hard against her hands. Regina just pulled her by her hips bringing her closer to her body, tearing her own legs apart to fit them around Emma's thigh. As they fell in the bed, the mayor started to crave her nails on Emma's back again, scratching almost the same places that she had scratched all day long.

'Ouch… it hurts Regina…' Emma whispered between the kiss but her voice wasn't exhaling in a pained tone. It was desire, no doubt. And Regina knew it.

'Scratching is useful for me' she just said, doing it again. And Emma realized that when Regina did it, she automatically applies a little more pressure between the mayor's very wet thighs, which caused an amazing moan from her mouth.

'I get it' she said. 'Do you like it like this?' She asked, pushing her thigh harder against the Mayor's center and feeling the mayor's heavy breath against her face, in a mute moan. 'Do you want to treat me like a horse? That you can just tighten the reins and bring me in the direction that pleases you the most?'

'Yessssssss' she said, without air in her throat. One more scratch on her back was enough for Emma to go deeper, pulling her thigh even harder against Regina's dripping pussy. 'You need to learn how I like it' Regina said, pushing herself even more strongly against her. 'I won't… mmmm, break dear…'.

'So you want it rough Regina. I can make it rough' she said with an unbearable urge to stick her fingers inside her lover again.

'Stop talking and just fuck me' Regina said already moving her hips up and down making Emma's thigh wet too.

'I will Regina. But there's one thing'…

XxX

Regina was on all fours, completely naked on her hands and knees in front of Emma. The blonde was just running her fingertips next to the mayor's entrance. 'Fuck Regina you look so hot from here, I wish you could see yourself' she said as she brought one finger to Regina's opening and rested it there. Regina tried to move back to encounter the finger, desperate for some friction but Emma didn't allow her to. 'Somebody is very eager, huh?' She said, moving her finger away but still letting it rest next to the place that Regina wanted it most, torturing.

Regina contained the impulse to groan; she was getting pissed but she still wanted that fuck to happen. The mayor had never imagined that one day she would be glad to do it in this position. It was so submissive, completely not her style. Leopold had tried to do this to her an amount of times, but she had never collaborated with the position so he eventually stopped trying and contented himself with the dry fuck on top of her that was the only thing that he could get. But now it was different. She wanted Emma entering her and subjugating her, owning her.

'Don't be mad love, you just need to be a good girl and I will give you what you want. Be a good _dog_. Collaborate with me and I'll fuck you and make you come and moan in the way you like… as much as you like…'. Emma said with a horny drunk voice as she very slowly rubbed Regina's clit with one finger.

The queen was ready to protest. She wanted to tell Emma to go fuck herself but as she felt the ray of electricity emerging from her center for the rest of her body she just moaned again. 'mmmmm… just…. Fucking do it'.

Emma was still contemplating the whole picture. She had done it with a bunch of male lovers before. She had stayed on all fours and let them thrust their cocks inside of her in the way that they wanted to; she used to love doing it in this position with men; when they pulled her hair and went inside and out of her mercilessly. But she had always asked herself why the men liked that so much, and now she realized. She thought how badly she wanted to have a cock in that moment, a big hard one, to thrust inside Regina and make her scream.

'You don't need it' the queen said, trying to catch her fingers again, pushing her butt against Emma's hand. 'You're just… mmmm, perfect… please…'

Was she right? Had she said it out loud or had Regina just read her mind…? She didn't have more time to think about it when she felt the hot smooth flesh inside Regina. She stuck one finger in very slowly.

'Fuuuuck' Regina whispered. 'You like that, huh?' Emma said as she added another finger inside her and started a slow torture in and out of Regina.

She had one hand holding firmly at Regina's hip and the other working on her pussy. 'Why are you so quiet now?' She said, almost stopping her movement. 'I know that you are enjoying it. I can feel it in my hands' she said, curling her fingers inside her.

'Shut…mmmm oh god… shut the f- fuck up' Regina was trying to maintain her dignity but it was too good, too fucking good, to make it stop just for the sake of her pride.

'I won't…' Emma said, slapping her perfect ass while Regina moaned again. 'And you will start talking too' the blonde started to accelerate her motion, moving her hips against her hand inside Regina.

'Do you want one more?' She said as Regina was doing her best to not scream. 'All you have to do is ask. Ask Regina'… She said, curving herself the closest that she could to the Mayor's ear.

'Give me more' Regina said in an almost inaudible tone. Emma didn't. 'Regina, dear, what is it?' She asked with a wicked smile.

'More…' She just repeated in the same low tone. 'More? What do you want, my Queen?'She said with a really deep thrust.

'Give me more!' Regina exploded. 'Just fuck me hard!' she said, not controlling her hips anymore. That was all that Emma needed to hear.

'Regina you're so tight… you're holding my fingers so badly…' She said, adding the third one. Yes, Regina was tight and the more she felt her walls being stretched by the sheriff, the more fingers she wanted inside of her. She kept moving her hips forward and back to meet Emma's thrusts. The blond was too horny as she grabbed Regina's dark sweaty hair and pulled her even closer and harder against her fingers.

'Oh good… don't s- st…' Regina couldn't even talk anymore. Her body was not hearing her at all. She was contracting involuntarily and her legs were following their own rhythm.

Emma pulled her hair with more strength. 'Shhhh it's ok love, do you want to come?'. She whispered, rubbing her thumb against Regina very hard and swollen clit. 'yessss please…' Regina murmured.

'So… just answer one more question…' Emma said, still withholding Regina's orgasm. Regina just let out an impatient moan from her throat.

'Who owns you Regina?' She asked with a malicious grin that, thanks god, Regina couldn't see from where she was. 'Stop it… Emma, I won't do it'. She said, gasping. 'Oh, what a shame my love, you got so close…' The blonde said, maintaining a warm rhythm that didn't allow Regina to get her climax. The brunette was so angry, but so fucking turned on at the same time... She felt her chest aching with the need to cum. 'Just say one word…you can do it' Emma continues torturing her.

Regina lost it. 'You…. Fuck'; 'What Regina?' 'You… fucking you… you stupid bitch…' Emma smirked. She accelerated a little bit, and Regina gave a really loud moan. 'You own me Emma… fucking God… it's you…' Regina said in a hoarse voice while she pushed herself against Emma, who was going faster and faster. 'Harder... harder!' She kept screaming.

That was enough to bring Emma to the edge too. She was so horny that she almost came as well as Regina shook and came, feeling her knees and elbows growing weak, screaming 'You! You! You!'

XxX

She collapsed on the bed with Emma still on top of her from behind. Her fingers were still trapped inside her; both women looking for air.

Still above the Queen, Emma thought about how every time that she had stayed at Regina's place before, every fucking time, couldn't be compared to this one. She liked that. She liked fucking, being in control, seeing it from the top. Yeah, now she could understand the horny madness of the whole bunch of men that she had already fucked.

As soon as the mayor caught her breath, Emma just grabbed her by her hips another time, making her stand on all fours again. Before Regina could protest, she started thrusting, slowly and lightly to get Regina's sensitive flesh ready one more time. It would be a long, long night, but Regina wasn't complaining at all.

**Charming's living room. Two days later - Night**

'This is not normal…' Mary Margaret started to say as she sat down with a mug of tea in her hands. Charming sat next to her despite the cigarette that she had just lit.

'My love… I think our daughter will give you a lung cancer if you keep doing this'. He said, not completely joking, but also not completely serious.

It was the third day that Regina had arrived at their house in the morning, leaving Emma's room just at night. She would come in and leave without even looking at the couple's faces, but always with a half smile in the corner of her mouth. She was more beautiful each day; all that sex that she was having with their daughter was definitely doing good for her.

'I mean… they aren't even working this week… ´ she said before a long drag.

'You need to talk with her David. Do something' she said, looking at him.

'Me? Why me? This is literary a girl's issue' He tried to sound funny, but failed.

'Love?' She said. 'Yes'. He answered.

'Did I make Emma alone with my fingers?'

'Snow! W-what… of course no…' He was really surprised by the way that she had talked.

'So, I suppose that you were there too' She replied before another long drag. He remained in silence.

'So stop irritating me and have my back' she said while the smoke floated around them.

xXx

'Emma, why did I have a half-naked Regina in my kitchen this afternoon?' Snow started to say as Emma sat on the couch in front of her mom and dad. That was ridiculous; she hadn't given explanations to anybody all her life.

'Well… David wasn't supposed to stay in the house…' No… she knew that _that_ was a lame argument. 'We just… we just thought that the house was empty'. She finished.

The next thing she could hear was a bunch of fragments of typical Mary Margaret sentences.

'How could you both not work in three days?'… 'Emma this isn't healthy! Your dad is concerned too…' 'I mean, how two people could stay locked together that long... it just doesn't…' 'Right, you're thinking about doing it every day?'… 'Too much sex is a problem too…' 'Why can't you both be normal? The first problem was that she wouldn't do it … and now she needed to do it all the time?'… 'Well, I'm _glad_ that you both have made peace but still…'

Emma wasn't talking at all when Snow finished. She couldn't believe that she was hearing that crap when a hot and bothered Regina was waiting for her in bed. Charming had remained in silence the whole time too, with his idiotic face, but he wanted to be supportive of his wife.

'Yes Emma. Listen to your mom. I don't want to see your girlfriend drinking water in my kitchen just wearing her black lace underwear anymore'. He said, trying to sound impassive.

'WHAT? Have you memorized the color and fabric of Regina's lingerie?' Snow said infuriated.

_Gosh, could my dad be any more stupid? _Emma thought to herself_. _

Charming didn't know what to say anymore. How could he not remember? It was true that he didn't like Regina at all, but that she was fucking hot nobody could deny. _Fuck, Charming think before you speak_. He thought to himself. Not even Mary Margaret knew the intensity of her jealousy until that moment; her chest was burning in ache when she thought about her husband noticing an undeniably hot piece of ass that was not hers.

'Well… I just, I have a good memory! And…'

'Stop talking!' she interrupted. 'It's not fair to me that after all we've gone through you still can look at…' 'Hey don't raise your voice to me like this!' Charming tried say to in a 'manly tone' but he obviously failed, again.

'WHAT? You don't talk to ME like this. What kind of _dog_ are you?' And that was the tone that he had looked for. Snow was glowing with rage. Besides her own irritation Emma could practically see her dad growing smaller in front of her mom.

'STOP, both of you' Emma raised her voice. 'I can't believe that you two are arguing about if my DAD desires my GIRLFRIEND'. Yes that was not right, and suddenly the three of then realized how ridiculous they were being. And Emma knew that she would have to change the place of her and Regina's sex sessions.

'Mom, this is a fairy tale land that really doesn't give a shit about a mayor if it's not to press count to another city, which almost never happen in view of how hard we wanted to stay hidden from the world. And nothing ever happens here that concerns a sheriff. I suppose you remember that who was playing disorder before is now in my room 'not working' with me. I don't think we're being unhealthy at all; moreover I think that you still can't handle me and Regina, or me and a woman. Would you think the same if were married, I don't know, to Henry's dad? Of course, I think about doing it every day, I'm in love with her; people in love generally have lots of sex.' As she spit these words she looked at her dad.

'And it wasn't lace; it was simply nylon. Maybe you were the one that really wanted it to be lace'. She was mad and he blushed. 'And my already 'fucked-up mind life' has enough creepy things for me to have to be concerned about my jealous mom arguing with my stupid dad about my girlfriend's lingerie that he didn't even have the balls to look at enough time to know the fabric'. With that, Emma just collapsed on the sofa again. Was Regina possibly listening to their talk? Emma knew her enough to know that if she was listening, she would have really enjoyed herself about that.

'Emma…' Mary Margaret starts. 'I don't want to argue with you, I'm just… I'm just concerned'. She said, getting close to her daughter. She had a huge male sweater on that reached her knees. She smelled like sex. Mary Margaret willed every fiber of her being to ignore that. 'Don't you think that your both are leaving Henry alone for too much time? I mean, he is a growing child, but I think that he isn't old enough to understand you and Regina's… thing. He is still a child, maybe you're…'

'Are you insane, mom?' Emma interrupted. 'Of course we don't leave him alone! Do you really think that we'd be able to do that?'

Mary looked at her with confused eyes. She had just seen Ruby and Kathryn gossiping as usual in the dinner when she was going home; and thinking about the way she heard that Regina had treated Archie, they were the only people that used to babysit for Regina.

'So... who is… ?' She stopped talking when they heard a strong knock at the door.

XxX

'Is my daughter here?' An astonished Snow heard an impeccably well dressed in red

and gold Cora; Cora, the Queen of Hearts, the woman that had started all of this Mexican drama in their lives. Snow could barely feel Henry closing his arms around her waist as she observed the woman; she still had that strong feline trace in her body and face lines; the eyes of tiger, predatory, fatal.

Cora had the same annoyed impatience as Regina. Actually they were much more alike than Snow could talk. She entered the house without an invitation and addressed Charming. 'So, maybe you're able to talk here, or has the cat eaten your tongue too?' She said with an impatient voice and one arched eyebrow.

'She is in my room' A voice reached her ears as she saw Emma rising from the sofa to hug Henry.

'Emma, my dear!' Cora said, going in her direction and she was about to hug her as she just stopped, almost imperceptibly smelling her sweater. She just gives the blond a malicious grin with the corner of her mouth. 'Ok, Regina is here then'.

Emma blushed. Could this be more twisted in any way? 'I will go get her for you' Emma said quickly, to avoid keep looking at her mother in law. _And I will tell her to put some clothes on too_.

'Don't' Cora said. 'It won't be necessary; I just came to drop off the kid…'

'Mom?' Everybody looked back, hearing Regina's sexy tone as she appeared in the living room with the creased dress that Cora had seen her putting on perfectly ironed in the morning. 'What are you doing here?' She asked. 'Henry… is everything ok?' She said, approaching her soon. 'Why do both of you smell so weird?' He asked his two moms. Both women opened their mouths but said nothing, just looking at the kid in embarrassment.

'Henry, not now' Cora said for the general relief. 'I need you to behave yourself right now right? And you know what I mean. Turn on the TV, or a video game, or something on your cell phone and pretend that you're not listening or semi-understanding adult talk'.

'But Grandma…' He starts to whine. 'Don't argue. Do you remember the time that you wanted to live in a bubble just reading in your locked room and your mom had to take you to a shrink to try to fix you? To try to make you're able to live in society?' She asked him.

'Yes… but…' He tried to say.

'No but, right now I need you to forget all the crap that you've learned there. I need you in that bubble. Go back to your beloved bubble and stay quiet'. She finished without smiling at him.

'Ok…' He said, resignedly directing himself to the empty seat, plugging his phone in his ears and shutting up.

'Gosh… you're… you do have _a way_ with kids, didn't you?' Emma joked, trying to break the tension. Regina just rolled her eyes. 'What it is, mom?' She asked again. 'And don't talk to my son like that again'. She said looking at the boy with his headphones and turning back to face Cora.

'Oh, I'm sorry Regina; I suppose that you wanted to explain to him why you look so creased, disheveled, and sticky'.

Regina said nothing. She just asked again, in a softer tone. 'What do you want, mom?'

'It's not your concern my baby. I just have some stuff to do and I can't babysit every day and every time that you want to see your girlfriend. I have a life too.' Snow and Charming dropped their jaws. Cora. In Storybrooke. Calling Emma 'darling' and Regina 'baby'. God, the woman was babysitting! And not just babysitting, but really disciplining Henry, who was calling her 'grandma' and claiming that she had a life to take care of? It was too much information.

'Well I suppose that now I can go them' Cora said, turning on her heels 'Oh Regina, please be a sweetheart and spend the whole night here with your woman and son. I need the house to myself'. She said, without giving space to complain.

'Ok…' Regina murmured, still disbelieving. Before she reaches the door, the Queen of Hearts turned back to Emma.

'And you sweetie; you own me a dinner night for that day that you didn't eat my pumpkin pie. I hope to see you pay this debt soon.' She said. Emma just smiled at her. 'Oh, yes, I suppose we have to do it'. She finished.

'Well… Snow, Charming, it's always a pleasure. I hope that at the dinner you're feeling more like talking'. With that she closed the door behind her and gone.

xXx

So what's wrong dear?' Cora asked Gold. They are at his place at the moment. 'Won't you offer me a drink? She asked, pouting.

'Don't be ridiculous, Cora.'

'Please honey, you used to be more loving with me once. Or have you forgotten already?' She said teasing. Rumpelstiltskin did his best to not show the inevitable amusement on his face. He almost succeeded in hiding it, but Cora could see beyond it; she always could.

'Ok…' She kept talking. 'I suppose this about that beautiful girl?' She said, rolling her hands through Belle's light brown hair. The girl was seated in a chair with her elbows resting on the table. She wasn't talking or moving; in fact she was barely blinking.

'What happen to her, my love?' She asked with explicit sarcasm. 'I wish you could tell me' He answered back. She gave him a smile.

'Is she eating?' She asked. 'Yes. She eats, she showers, she even reads, but she doesn't talk anymore; she looks at people's faces and all I see in her eyes is emptiness'. He said back.

'And why on earth do you think that I can help? I was in another world yesterday dear'. She said, now looking at Belle's face. 'What a tragedy! So beautiful… almost a baby, isn't she?' She said one more time, rolling her fingers to the girl's cheeks.

'Stop Cora' He said, raising his voice. 'You know what you can do about it'. He said, grabbing her arm to pull her away from Belle. She looked him in the eyes; he remembered for a second how he used to love her ability to intimidate with those dark brown eyes.

'I suppose this is about Regina, not me'. She talked, diverting her gaze. 'Regina won't help it' He said, trying to look at her again.

'Well, I know that you're not making her life easier my love, in fact, when I finally arrived in this world she was about to commit mental suicide'.

He closed his eyes, searching for patience. 'Regina did it to her, and I want you to undo it'. He said with his jaw closed.

'You know what I remember now Gold?' She started squeezing her eyes shut. 'I remember forty three years of agony'. She started to say, getting closer to him. '… When I was in the Land of Hearts and I was watching my daughter's misery without being able to do something to show her my regret…' She stopped inches from his face. 'So I get how it could be hard seeing somebody that you love losing themselves and not being able to do anything about it'. As she finished, she raised her hands and caressed his face. He didn't avoid her touch.

'Please Cora' was all that he could say, his heart was full of that sensation that he hated having next to Cora, full of hate, but beating fast.

'Do you love her?' The older woman asked. 'I do.' He answered fast as she rubbed his lips with her fingers.

'Ok dear, I don't want to get in the way of a loving couple. I can help you'. She said before one last touch with her thumb on his mouth, taking her hand away from him. He said nothing; he was too embarrassed by the pathetic feeling of impotence that Cora could submit him to.

'You know what I like about you, love?' She said 'You're a gambler, just like me. I don't do favors, I do exchanges'

'What do you want?' He asked, feeling his knees go weak. 'Are you afraid of me?' She smiled. 'You're so sweet' she rolled her hands across his chest. 'I won't do anything that you don't want, I promise'.

'What do you need Cora?' He asked without stopping himself from raising his voice.

'Oh my love, honestly what I need in my life right now is a good _dog, _maybe two'. She answered, pronouncing every word very clearly.

He looked at her with tension. 'What? I'm just kidding' She say with a grin. 'I just want a drink.' She smiled holding her hips against the table.

He directed himself to the liquor shelf. 'No' she said. 'Not here, not your drink. My house; my drink.' She finished. How could he say no? She was that kind of charismatic, enchanting. Like a sociopath. A brilliant, irresistible sociopath.

'As they're leaving the house Cora looked at Belle again. She was still static like a tree. 'Does _it_ sleep?' She asked, deliberately sarcastic. He clenched his fists as not to punch her and relieved his hands once she smiled at him.

'Don't get me wrong love; I would just be sad if I had to work for nothing. You know, just in case that she couldn't stay… alive? Is that world…? Alone.'

'She will not be alone Cora. My **son** will take care of her.' He said.

XxX

It was nearly one in the morning as Gold fell asleep on Cora's side in Regina's big comfortable bed. He held his arm around her waist and felt once again the smoothness of her skin. All that he could see before closing his eyes was the third empty bottle of wine that they had consumed that night. Yes, Gold knew that Cora always got what she wanted. The problem this time was that he had no clue about what it was. He was in a profound drunken sleep when the door of the bedroom flew wide open. The flash of light from the hallway illuminated the previous dark room. The figure in the door could see the naked couple in the bed very clearly.

'CORA, what the FUCK? I can't believe this.'

**Charming's house around 21:00**

Regina entered the tub, positioning herself comfortably between Emma's legs with her back resting on the blonde's front. Emma sniffed her hair; it smelled like fancy shampoo. As she closed her arms around the mayor, she started to talk.

'Oh, thank God you got rid of that ugly smelly sweater. Why you get it anyway?' Regina asked. When Emma opened her mouth to answer she just cut her off. 'Forget about it, dear I always knew that you have awful taste in clothes'.

Emma didn't even try to suppress the smile on her lips. Even when deprecating her, Regina showed how intimate they were being, and Emma loved every part of it.

'Regina…you knew all the hard work that we will have to face with your mother here, didn't you?' She asked, changing the subject.

'And why is that?' The brunette answered, genuinely curious.

'You know. My mom, my dad, they're already freaking out'.

'Oh, tell me something new dear, they freak out about everything'.

Emma laughed.

'Just relax _Emma _we're going to survive'. Regina said without really caring about the issue. 'I'm thinking about Henry, actually, I'm concerned'.

'And why is that?' Emma asked this time.

'Obviously I heard all the talk that you had with those two earlier, and I can't ignore it anymore, that maybe we're confusing his head too much'. She said.

'Are you trying to say that we should talk to him about sex?' The blonde asked. She knew about Regina's difficulty to discuss the subject with third parties.

'No, I'm trying to say that you have to talk about this to him' She said back, feeling Emma caressing her wet belly with her fingertips.

'But Madame Mayor, you're such a good lover yourself… Why can't you be there and talk about it with me?' She sai,d raising her hands to the curve of Regina's breasts. She started to feel some wet goose bumps.

'Because…' She started purring 'I don't want to be the idiot that can't say anything useful…' Now Emma raised a hand to cupped one breast, and squeezed. '… Like your idiot dad…' She finished between gasps before letting out a small moan when Emma's other hand starts to pinch her other breast's nipple between two fingers.

Yes, Emma had to admit that Regina had a point. 'Ok love, I will do it' She finished as she parted Regina's legs and scratched on her inner thighs.

'Again?' Regina said, feeling her hands. 'Should I stop?' She said, raising her hands. 'Yes' Regina answered, standing up. 'Let's switch places' she said with a wicked grin. Emma did as requested before saying 'You know Regina… Thank you'. 'And what are you thanking me for?' She said, passing her tongue next to Emma's ear as her hands searched between her legs. 'For surviving' the blonde answered.

Emma was not good with sentimentality, but Regina was worse. They remained in silence for a small time, both women not moving at all.

'And now what?' Emma broke the silence. 'Now let me fuck you one more time'. The queen answered.

.

Please, review!


	10. Please

Hello you guys that like this fic! I'm sorry that this is not an update as I really, really like to do! I really love all the reviews and the support you ppl are given to me, and for that reason I decided to try to explain to you why it's taking so long for an update.

In fact, I have several chapters ready to go right now, but my beautiful beta is kind of busy right now and she needs a break. I had asked some bets that are available at , but I hadn't an answer! (I imagine that it is because most ppl don't get comfortable with the subject that I work with).

I don't want to post with so many tenses mistakes anymore, bcz you guys really deserve the best that this fic can be! So, I decided to explain this for you and also ask if somebody knows a beta, or if somebody can beta reading for me! I really, really, really, really like to continue writing Live Through This (and again: really I already figure the whole story out! ) And maybe other ones in the future!

So that's it! If you want to beta reading for me, please send me a PM.


	11. Fall Behind Me

**Here we go with real chapter ten! Sorry for the delay and thaks to tonguemarksinmymirror for finding time to beta reading! I own you this fic! ;)**

**Chapter 10 – Fall Behind Me**

_(…) The gaps have a way of catching up; And you can't cover that with makeup_

_You're gonna fall behind me; You're gonna cry and beg for mercy_

_Cause you're not ready baby; And you got nothing on me(…)_

**XxX**

Emma was not a morning person. Ever since she could remember existing in the world, this time of the day brought out the worse in her. She just couldn't be functional at all when the sun was still rising; or at least that's what she thought to herself till now.

**07:35 A.M – Charming's House**.

'Emma, I need sex' Regina said as she embraced Emma's body, still naked from last night, and climbed on top of her. 'Re-Regina? What….' A really sleepy blonde tried to say as she felt the mayor's mouth kissing her neck .

'Ohhhhh ' Regina interrupted her, bringing the blonde's hands in between her own thighs. She was dripping wet. 'Touch me' she whispered against her ear.

Emma felt her stomach itching as she put Regina's panties to the side and thrust two fingers inside her.

'Yessss… that's it'… And in a matter of seconds, she was completely woken up, watching the amazing picture of Regina riding her fingers with her eyes closed and lips parted. The brunette was going up and down, her breasts moving as well, as she started to moan louder and louder, riding faster and faster. She felt the mayor's walls squeezing her fingers. Regina was very close. 'Do you want it, huh? So I will give it to you…' There was nothing as effective for her and, she now realized, for Regina as well, like good dirty talk. 'Oh goooooood….' Regina moaned. She took one last glimpse of her woman's plump boobies moving while she applied more pressure inside her, feeling the brunette contract her thighs violently. 'Take it Regina… Take it…' She said as the older woman came undone on top of her, burying her head in her neck and letting her hips moving uncontrollably.

Regina was breathing hard as she lifted her hips and allowed Emma to take her fingers out. 'That was amazing' She said, giving the blonde a soft kiss on the lips as she got out of the bed.

'Regina… where are you going?' She asked, confused. 'Oh dear, I have a job to do. I thought you knew.' She said, searching for her clothes and starting to get dressed. 'And besides ,I want to have breakfast with Henry today. Alone'. She said, searching from her high heels.

'Are you going to leave me here like this?' Emma asked in disbelief. 'Well we have no time now; maybe if you had woken up a little bit earlier…' She said, not ashamed of not demonstrating genuine interest in Emma's side at all.

As she left the room, Emma wasn't sure if she was more pissed off or turned on. Really? After waking her up, leaving her ridiculously aroused, coming around her fingers and just standing up to go, Regina still dared to show explicit annoyance at her? 'Fucking spoiled Queen…' She said to herself as she ran her own fingers to her pussy.

Yeah, Emma wasn't a morning person; but that morning in particular, she knew that she wasn't going to sleep at all.

XxX

'Can I have a milkshake for breakfast today?' The little boy asked his mom as they walked down the frozen street. Despite how cold it was that day, the Mayor felt hot and needed a small walk.

'Of course you can't' she simply answered him. She couldn't avoid a small smile as she looked at her son. Some time ago, she couldn't picture ever doing it with him again, and the new prospect of the boy hating her even just a little bit less was so attractive that she really thought about allowing the milkshake in the end.

As they crossed the street to reach Granny's diner, she saw _that man_ going in the opposite direction on the sidewalk. She felt her stomach burning. Why did the rage always find such rich soil inside her? _That fucking bastard_ she thought to herself as she gave Archie one of her powerful Evil Queen stares; the same look that she gave to Snow for so many years; that look that she didn't like to admit having learned from Cora; that look that her son knew so well too.

As he saw her the cricket just stopped and changed his direction, going the opposite way from the dinner. Yes_, no breakfast at Granny's for you today_ she thought to herself, grinning but her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Henry's eyes looking up at her.

'You know…. I don't think she would do it' He said to her.

'What?' She asked

'Emma… you know?' He told her, as they entered the diner. She gave him a confused look as he kept on talking.

'You don't need to threaten peoples's lives every time you feel afraid of losing control. Besides, Emma would never trade you for the cricket'. It was impressive how Henry's maturity could still catch her by surprise sometimes. Her son was a special kid; of that she had no doubt.

'Henry… I was just too mad that day…' She started to say as they picked a table and Ruby came in their direction to take their order. 'I wouldn't hurt him… well, not badly' The boy could see the sincerity in her eyes. Maybe not because she wouldn't do it, but because she really meant that she didn't '**want to do'** that, and in some ways, it made him happier.

'What can I get for you today?' Ruby asked as she held her little paper pad and her pen.

'Well… I guess I will have pancakes and orange juice' The boy said with a defeated voice. And what about you Regina?' The waitress directed her glare to her.

'I will have a black coffee with sugar today dear, and a chocolate brownie with chantilly' She asked smiling. Ruby took the order awkwardly as Regina had never ordered anything so caloric and sweet for breakfast in all her years coming to the diner. Henry spread his eyes to her as well, with a curious gaze as she spoke again.

'And also a big chocolate milkshake for my son'.

'Really?' He looked at her with shining eyes. 'Yes, really'. She answered. He gave her a huge smile. 'Thank you **mommy**.' As she heard the word, she felt her eyes watering.

_What is wrong with me today?_ She thought to herself, successfully holding back the unwelcome tears.

Regina ate all of her sugar really fast, but savored each bite until she could feel her temples hurt. After she finished, she felt pretty satisfied, but it didn't stop her from going back to Granny's after dropping Henry off at school, wanting a little, just a little more sugar in her system. She was ready to order a muffin to go at the counter when she heard a familiar voice.

'Don't you dare leave me talking alone again Cora… Don't you..'

As she turned around, she saw him. It had been a long time since she last saw that man; something around twenty eight years in fact.

'Hook?' She said as she saw the pirate grabbing her mother's arm, as she tried to go away.

'Regina!' He said without releasing Cora's arm. 'It's been a long time, love'. His blue eyes sparkled in that nasty way he always had.

'What the hell is going on? ' The queen asked as she realized that they were attracting everybody's attention.

'Regina, I believe you already know my fianceé' Cora talked this time. 'And I also believe that you should tell him to listen as I asked him to let me go, or he would maybe lose a couple of teeth'. She had finished, now staring at the pirate.

'Fianceè? ... When the hell…'

'When you took him to kill me' She said in the same tone, with her arm still draped in his hands.

Regina's jaw was still dropped as her mother talked again, very slowly, word by word. 'Let - me – go –Hook' . But he didn't. Before he could open his mouth, the purple smoke waved him away from her. He collided against a table, causing a wave of fear to spread as all the people started to stand up and leave the diner quickly.

And there she was again, entering a place just to see everyone leave.

'Awesome!' Regina said, raising her hands to her head. 'It's not like everybody in here doesn't hate me enough, and now you're hitting people with magic in public, thanks mother' She turned to Cora.

Hook managed to stand up as Ruby walked in their direction with a scared face. 'It's ok … just go. I will fix it'. Regina said without looking at the waitress.

'Fuck Regina, why do you even care about these people? When I entered here they looked as scared as a bunch of chickens in a cage.' Cora said 'They're so pathetic…' She rolled her eyes.

'Because, mother, I live here now, and I'm also trying to avoid being killed in the night while I'm asleep'. She said, trying to stay calm. And what the fuck are you both are arguing about? It's already ridiculous enough that you're together…'

'Says my **dyke** daughter…' Cora interrupted. Regina felt outraged while Hook had himself a long laugh. 'Yes Regina. I must admit that I never saw this coming' He said, approaching both women, grinning as if nothing had just happened. 'But now I understand why you never took those invitations to my ship' He stood next to Cora, recomposing himself.

'But I can see that my mother did' She said sarcastically. 'Well, I must admit..' He started again as he ran his fingers throughout his hair '… that now I'm sure about where you got your impressive aggressive alpha's mood' He finished, smiling like the ridiculously hot handsome dog he was.

Regina remembered that. When she was at the apex of her Evil Queen's reign. The pirate used to chase her like hell. He didn't know. He could never have known what she has been through, and how disgusted she was with sex to even consider sleeping with anybody. 'What are you both arguing about anyway?' She asked again.

'Tell her Cora' He said, a sudden rage taking over his voice again. Cora just rolled her eyes. 'Fuck you' She answered.

As Regina opened her mouth, she was interrupted by the pirate's next words. 'Your beloved mother slept with Rumpelstiltskin last night'. He spit the words.

Regina felt a wave of raging running her body. It was the second time that morning. At that moment she didn't hate anyone as much as she hated Gold. Fucking Gold that was making her life a living hell ever since the curse broke.

'DID YOU DO IT MOM?' She asked, losing control. 'Regina…' Cora started saying. 'NO!' The Queen shouted. 'I don't a give a shit about whatever ridiculous relationship you have, but NO. Not in MY house, not in MY bed'. She stepped away from Cora. 'Regina… listen… I really have a reason to…'

'NO'!' She shouted again and this time she spread the purple smoke in her mother's direction. It was Cora's turn to hit the floor.

'O my god I didn't mean to…' She started to say as Cora stood up, looking at her. She couldn't stay there anymore. 'Just fucking clean up this mess, mother'. She said before disappearing.

'I know Regina… I know'.

XxX

As the queen was ripping the sheets off from her bed, she saw her mother at the door. 'I fixed the mess at the dinner' She said, stepping into the room. Regina knew that it was her way of asking if she could come inside. As she said nothing, Cora just walked in her direction. 'I'm sorry mom…' She said as Cora placed her hands on her shoulders and the Queen felt an inexplicable wave of sadness. 'I didn't mean to hurt you… I actually don't know why I get so mad suddenly… It's just…' She started to say with her eyes watering. 'Shhhh, it's ok my baby' Cora said, now placing Regina's head to her chest and caressing her. 'We all have bad days, don't we?'

But when the hell had her mother had turned so supportive? Regina couldn't remember a single day when she had this proximity with the older woman since she had become a teenager and fallen in love with Daniel. 'Mom…?' She started to say, leaving her chest. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?'

'Sleeping with both of them… It makes no sense at all!'

'Oh Regina, I thought you knew that the heart's path is not as easy and clear as we can think it is one day…'

'Oh yes, I remember you saying that clearly earlier when you referred to me as a **dyke**'. She said, not avoiding a little smile that was immediately reflected in Cora's mouth too. And that was that again; the empathy she could have with her mother at any time, no matter what happened. Was that love? The Queen thought _yes_.

'I'm sorry about that honey, but I was not lying, was I? Indeed, I didn't mean to disapprove of you'

'Well… I guess I really can't judge you either' The younger woman said, now letting her smile grow bigger. 'Well, I assume you must really care about Hook to introduce him as your fianceè and having been with him for so long… but if are you really in love then why did you cheat on him with Gold?' Cora took a breath as she sat in the corner on the bare bed.

'Well, there's a really **huge **thing that I truly enjoy about the pirate… If you know what I mean' She said with a wicked grin. Regina felt her ears bleeding. Of course, Hook was handsome, young and seductive, but she didn't want to hear details about her mother's private life.

'I got it'. She said, trying to stop the subject. 'But Gold…' Cora started again. 'Gold and I have history… It's…' 'Ok mom!' Regina interrupted 'You don't need to tell me all of it'.

'Don't be so morose my dear, I would listen if you want to talk about your hot blonde **female** sheriff' She teased. 'I don't want to talk about her with you' She said, looking as disgusted as Henry used to look when she and Emma demonstrated affection next to him. 'Why not? Do you think I don't know about lesbian stuff? Because I DO know about lesbian stuff'. Regina knew that she would regret the answer, but she could avoid it. 'Who, mom?' Cora's eyes sparkled as she spit out the name 'Maleficent. A couple of times' . Regina's eyes widened. 'My friend, Maleficent? My friend that's the same age as me, Maleficent?' She shouted. 'Please… at least tell me that she was overage at the time!'. Cora looked in her daughter's eyes 'Age is overestimated in this world'. She saw the awkwardness in Regina's eyes. Her daughter was really too adapted to this reality. 'Oh… come on Regina, she almost begged me to fuck her! But it was, how can I say this, just a phase. I do love men…' 'Ok mom. OK. I'm done here'. She said as she picked up the sheets to throw in the garbage.

'Are you going out?' Cora asked before she left the room. 'Yes, I will have lunch with Emma' 'Ok dear, try not to be late to the _family dinner_ today'. Oh fuck, yeah, she almost forgot that she would have to go that night; she was still impressed with her mother's outbreak of deep sympathy with Emma's parents.

'Ok, I won't. But please, try not to sleep with any man in my bed till we've arrived'.

'I will do my best' The older woman answered smiling. 'Oh, and Regina dear, try to not eat Emma instead of your lunch'.

**2:00 PM – The Sheriff's Office.**

'Come on dear… spread your legs'. Regina said as she finished yanking the sheriff's jeans and panties down. 'I know that you're not happy about this morning' She said as she cupped her pussy. Emma groaned in need. 'I felt… mmmm' She tried to say as the mayor teased her clit with her middle finger. 'What did you feel? Tell me' She said, her voice going up an octave.' I felt... mmmm almost… oh fuck' Emma was trying to explain as Regime started to go down on her knees in front of her. 'Almost what?' She asked again, softly pressing her lips against Emma's sex and grabbing her butt. The blonde held herself against the wall to keep standing. 'Mmmmm… I was..' She tried again, feeling Regina's hands parting her lips and giving a quick lick of her flesh. 'Why are you not finishing?' she said, smirking and sliding two fingers inside the blonde. 'Fuck Regina… ' She started again as the mayor felt her taste a little longer, sucking her clit while going in and out of her very slowly. 'God…. I.. hm.. Used…' She said as she bucked her hips against Regina's mouth and hand.

'I almost felt used' She finally managed to say before Regina raised one of her thighs over her shoulder. Regina looked up one last time, her fingers quickly stopping their movement for one moment. Emma met her eyes, looking down. 'Oh darling, let me show you how sorry I am' she finished before burying her face between Emma's legs and starting to work her fingers harder inside her.

XxX

'Do we really have to do it?' Snow asked her husband as she looked at herself in the mirror. James was on the bed, already dressed up. 'What have we been talking about'? He asked her tenderly.

'To give our daughter's relationship a chance' She answered, still looking at the mirror. 'And what else?' He asked in the same tone. She turned to him. 'To stop fighting about ridiculous things'. He gave her a small smile.

They really had been discussing things about the crises that seemed to cover them in the past months. Emma was an adult, and as much as Regina disturbed them, staying in constant vigil could be even more exhausting and damaging for them than for the other couple. The initiative came from Charming the night before.

'_I know that you care too much about Emma my love, but if you want her to value this, you need to let her see it for herself'. He said to her as he held her from behind in bed. 'You're so good that you talked to Regina when they fought' He said, caressing her side. ' You know… I just realized that maybe I'm projecting some of my personal issues to our daughter's life… I mean, what Regina did in the past and how her presence always made me afraid of losing you again... How hard it was for me to stay in this world once I remembered the other one…' She aloud, his hands running along her body. She missed this. ' I have seen her in her underwear, but I was more shocked when feeling some kind of lus…' Snow shut him up, capturing his lips. Her heart was breaking. That made sense, really. The truth is that she still hadn't had the time to process all that had happened. To process how her father was a rapist and how the woman that took away her daughter and her memory still could have, in a very twisted way, the prerogative to punish her. Suddenly Snow realized how painful it could be admitted that good and evil wasn't a pure dichotomy, like she had been taught to believe her whole life. Yes, her husband could have looked at another woman, and in fact dated other women, the same way she already felt lust for another man that she'd never talked about. And Charming had always been a naive boy, indeed. And most importantly, he was her rock, as much as she was his._

_As they kept kissing, she felt him getting hard against her. As she started feeling his hands running against her breasts and slowing down her torso, she knew that the sex strike had definitely ended._

And now there they were: getting ready to have dinner with Cora; the same Cora that had almost destroyed Granny's Diner earlier that day. But she was doing it for her daughter, her husband, her grandson and maybe even for her ex stepmother. She couldn't tell if someday her feelings for Regina could be less ambiguous. All the bucolic feelings of nostalgia and rage that at the same time were still mixed with a profound fascination and need of approval from the Queen.

'Well… I'm doing it for my _family_'. She said, while Charming gave a soft kiss on her lips. 'I'm proud of you Snow'.

XxX

Regina left the city hall, distracted by her thoughts. She needed to dress up for dinner; she still felt annoyed for no reason, and screaming at her employees several times during the afternoon hadn't made her feel better like it usually did. Despite the two times she fucked Emma that day, she still felt impressive horny. She didn't really know that she was capable of desiring someone that much; to the point to get wet, hot and bothered in her office, unable to do her paperwork as she kept reliving her erotic activities with the blonde and picturing new ones. She started to lose herself in that frame again when she heard a voice calling. Before turning around, she already knew who it was.

'I can't now, Rumpelstiltskin.'

'I don't care, Regina. You will listen to me today' He said, approaching her.

'And what you will do if I don't, will you chase my car again? Gosh, at least try to be creative dear, it is getting boring' She said, still walking.

'Oh Regina.. I can be creative, but you wouldn't really enjoy it' He said in a threatening tone.

'Fuck you Gold, why you don't just go home and enjoy your ecstatic true love?' She laughed. He felt his throat on fire.

'Regina, I know you're the only one that can undo it. You have to undo it'. He said, clenched teeth.

'Oh.. So you figured out the spell. It was about time, I was beginning to think that you were losing your track'. She mocked.

'Regina.. Why are you doing this anyway?' He asked, almost sounding defeated.

She just looked at him with a smile in the corner of her mouth as she said in her most seductive tone: 'Because I can'.

'Regina, I can give you a real headache' His rage came back with a fury.

'You're bluffing dear. You have nothing on me. What you could do? I already have the fucking Evil Queen stigma again. People already hate me, the two idiots are together, my son doesn't like me most of the time, even my fucking dead mother is living with me! ' She smiled at her own words. 'Now get out of my way, I'm in a hurry'.

'Don't underestimate me Regina; don't forget who you learned about being a motherfucker from'.

She didn't reply as she opened the car door and went inside. As she turned it on, he said his last words.

'You're gonna fall behind me, Regina. Yes, you will'. And he took his cell phone.

XxX


End file.
